WWE Heartache
by Nexusdiva
Summary: part 2 of 4. Co-written with Lunaera Eclipse and deticated to Luneara Eclipse's Hope has the kids. she is just getting better. when ... happens please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Nexusdiva- ok this is my new story. Hope you guys like it

David "what hotel are we staying at?"

Hope "hell no. I have a big house plenty big for all of us."

Wade "really how big?"

Hope "I live on 199 acres. And a 4 story home with 11 bedrooms and 11 bathrooms. With a barn for my horses and a racetrack for my quads, dirt bikes, cars Ect."

Heath "why do you live on so much land?"

Hope "well I love the country. And I have room for the dogs and every thing. And my muscle cars and my Harleys."

Justin "so are you wild? Like bars, hunting that sort of things."

Hope "ya I guess so. You will see when we get there."

Wade "ok but u cant drink for 3 weeks doctors orders. "

Hope "ok but don't dump anything."

Wade "why not?"

Hope "my tequila is imported from Mexico. And all my stuff is expensive and some is discontinued. I will give you the key to the liquor cabinet."

Wade "ok but you cant do much doctor said rest is important. So we will do laundry and dishes that sort of stuff. You can assign us jobs."

Hope "ok and Hunter and Drake are stay in for a few days hunter because he and his wife got in to a fight. Drake he just wants to hang about with me. Me and him were best friends in collage."

Wade "ok. What are our jobs?"

Hope "Wade you do dishes. Heath you do laundry for the whole house. Justin you and john detail my muscles cars and Harleys. David Tarver and Skip, you guys dust all the rooms mop and sweep. Melina you help with the animals drake and hunter help in that department as well. Lucky you can help me around the house and cook. By cook I mean order pizza and go pick stuff up and u can use the mustangs or what ever you feel like using. I will give u the keys. "

Wade "ok well get some rest we will wake you when we land."

Hope "ok but first. Lucky do u know how to bbq?"

Lucky "ya why."

Hope "I want ribs."

Lucky "you got it."

Hope "I have some in the deep freezer."

Lucky "ok I will cook."

Hope "ok I am sleeping now."

John "ok goodnight."

Nexusdiva- sorry it was short will make up for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2.

Nexusdiva- Sorry that was a short chapter but I imagine ch 25 made up for it, but if not this one will.

Everybody gets of the airplane and heads over to baggage clam. Well each of the guys had a duffle bag so 8 duffle bags. Melina had a make-up bag the size of a standard suitcase and one a little bit bigger with outfits galore. Sammy and Faith shared a bag the size of melina's. Hope had 3 suitcases one for gear, one for outfits, and one for makeup. And lucky had one the size of hopes make-up bag. Because he had gear and clothes and things so he may possibly train with hope next week so he had to be prepared. So every one piles in to the van. And heads to hopes house. In the car was like being with a 2 year old.

Heath "I need to pee. Like real bad please can we pull over."

Hope "I told you not to drink 3 king-size monsters (75 oz in all) on the plane. What did you do? You drank them. I told u to go at the airport. What did you said? You did not have to go. So I am speaking for wade HELL to the NO we are not pulling over."

Heath "I will be real fast. I promise. "

Wade "you hurd Hope NO."

Heath "pleases."

Hope "NO! You can hold it for 15 more mins we are almost there."

Heath "ok."

Wade "just don't imagine water falls, lakes of any body of water."

Heath "not help full."

Hope "ok we are hear. Just go to the bush u wont make it to the bathroom."

Heath "thank you." Runs out of car trying to open his zipper and run at the same time.

Wade "he never listens."

Hope "nope. Lets get the luggage out then I will show you around."

Heath walks up looks like he got relief. And every one grabs a bag.

Wade grabs hopes bags so she doesn't have to grab them. Hope gets her keys out when she hears a familiar voice.

Hunter "hope girl I missed you. Long time no see."

Hope 'hunter I missed you to. How's the wife? '

Hunter "terrible she hated my guts. How are you? "

Hope "well still have wounds. But I will heal. Are the dogs out?"

Hunter "ya why?"

Hope "you will see." Whistles and fore dogs come Running at full speed

Hope 'hi boy how are you. Ok you guys this is moon u met her all ready. This is delta my other dog he is 6 months old he wont hurt a fly. This is killer you know him. And this is luck he is 4 months old. He had a stab wound and broken ribs, when I found him so I made him mine."

Wade "what a cute puppy. Wow what a big house. And it's very gorgeous. I might declare. It looks like a house from Europe. "

Hope "ya I stayed in Europe for 2 years and loved the arcutectur. So I made my home like it."

Heath "cool will you show us around."

Hope "ya hunter take the dogs around back and put them in the dog run and have drake come say hi."

Hunter "you got it. Can I use the quad? "

Hope "sure why not."

Justin "I love your home."

Hope "thx"

Every body walks in to the house like it a place of royalty.

Ok first floor is nothing much. Just my living room with an abundance of space for us to watch television. To you left in my award room you may look if you would like. I just have my trophies replica belts I won and such as that like boxing gloves. And to your right is three room one for each kid. And beside that is the kitchen. With stainless steal appliances and granite counter tops and heated floors Lucky learn this part of the house very well. And behind this door is my elevator I also have a star case. And that's this level. Now second floor. Who wants up here?

Wade "I do."

Skip "me to."

Tarver "I will take this one."

Lucky "I will take this one."

Hope "oks this floor all the rooms are like a master and fully furnished so feel free to UN pack and just ask for tallow's and extra blankets as needed. And all rooms have a bathroom to its self. Its like this on every floor."

On to the 3rd story. Melina, hunter and drake, heath, John you stay up hear. We also have an intercomsystom so if you need any thing. And in this door is my gunroom. So be care full in hear.

Justin "do I get a room?"

Hope "yes I am getting to it."

Now to the forth floor. My room is up hear. I also have me music room up hear with my guitars and such. And Justin your room is up hear to the left. You have heated floors so if u guys have any questions feel free to ask.

Wade "can we see your room?"

Hope "sure I guess."

This is my room my room is in hear. It's the size of a normal apt. I have a closet the size if a bedroom and his and her bathroom. And a cow-king bed where no magic happiness. Ever so with that if you ever wana watch a movie with me up hear you are more than welcome so you can always come. I also have a tares. For breakfast and stuff. So with that lets move on to the out side.

Wade "do you feel like u want to."

Hope "ya we are taking the quads and atv's "

Wade "ok lets take the elevator."

Hope "ok"

**Downstairs **

Ok hear is the laundry room heath here is your room. Learn how I like my laundry it's on the wall. Lets go out the sliding glass door. They all go and pick an ATV's or a Quad. John and Melina road on the F150 ATV's and the others got a Quad. Hope road the golf cart because wade did not want hear to get hurt or any thing. So after about 10 mins. They stop at the barn.

Hope "I have 12 stallions. Maxx is 3. Lightning is 5. Thunder is 2 as is bullet. Kicker is 3 as is Night. all boys then. Harts and Maxine are 4. Lisa and Kim are 2 and charley is the mom of one foal gunner and his dad lightning she is 5 and gunner is 4 months old. "

Over there is the home fitness center I have 13 treadmills, 13 elliptical, 13 ab lounges. And 1 wait room and a sauna and an in-door pool and a out-door pool by the house. I also have a ring in doors and a out door ring. So we can train. Over there is the dog run. And stuff like that for the dogs my cats roam freely so soffy is 3 and taffy is 7.

Ok I wana get some food I wana watch a movie if u want. I want some pizza. And watch the new guy.

Lucky "ok I will order pizza and I know pepperoni."

Hope "ok I am going to play my guitar can I have a little wile to my self if you don't mind."

Wade "no we don't mind you ok"

Up in the music room

Hope is playing her guitar and singing to getting away with murder by papa roach

Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
What creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishment  
And you're the master  
And I am waiting for disaster

I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder  
It isn't possible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder  
(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)

I drink my drink and I don't even want to  
I think my thoughts when I don't even need to  
I never look back cause I don't even want to  
And I don't need to  
Because I'm getting away with murder

I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder  
It isn't possible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder

(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away with murder)

Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
What creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishment  
And I'm the master  
And I am craving this disaster

I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder  
It isn't possible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder  
(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)

I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder  
It isn't possible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder

Starts crying Chris I am so sorry its my fault what happened to you I know you don't want me to cry so I am playing this next song for you Chris I know u said this was my song crying like a bitch by godsmack.

Strut on by like a king  
Telling everybody they know nothing,  
And long live what you thought you were,  
And time ain't on your side anymore (anymore)

And so you tell me I  
Can't take my chances,  
But I told you one too many times,  
And you were crying like a bitch.

I'm tougher than nails.  
I can promise you that.  
Step out of line  
And you get bitch-slapped back.  
And you can run  
Your little mouth all day,  
But the hand of God  
Just smacked you back into yesterday

And so you tell me I  
Can't take my chances,  
But I told you one too many times,  
And you were crying like a bitch.

And you wonder why  
No one can stand you,  
And there's no denying,  
You were crying like a bitch.  
You were crying like a bitch.

Blinded by  
Your sacred faded past times  
Only time is your enemy.  
Granted a second chance  
To prove that your arrogance  
Is stronger than you'll ever be.  
Is stronger than you can be

Oh, stronger than you can be  
Oh, stronger than you can (be)

And so you tell me I  
Can't take my chances,  
But I told you one too many times,  
And you were crying like a bitch.

And you wonder why  
No one can stand you,  
And there's no denying,  
You were crying like a bitch.

You were crying like a bitch.  
You were crying like a bitch.  
You were crying like a bitch.

Oh, Bitch.

Nexusdiva-What will happen with hope wait till later to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3.

Nexusdiva- this is a fast update

**Up in the music room.**

How was crying playing her guitar. Hoping Chris would look down on her and smile. She was playing her normal set witch consisted of papa Roach, nickelback, nirvana, godsmack, and Shinedown stuff like that. She did not relies someone was watching her at the door. It was heath he went down stars to the guys and told them what he say and hunter told them about why she was singing and such.

**In the living room.**

Hunter " Hope and Chris were in nickelback for the dark horse tour. She was a singer and guitar player Chris was on drums and bass. She had won gold records and stuff they are on the wall. She as her guitar and Chris's guitar both signed by Chad Kroger they are limited edition (Chad Kroger fender dream guitar cherry red whammy bar guitar. And the limited editing bass black and red pen striped guitar.) They are very special and she was on the road with Kid Rock for the Cowboy tour. When she was 17 she was a singer and bassist for him. She is a good friend with him and Chad Kroger she has worked with a lot of bands like green day and godsmack, papa roach and even worked with Avril Levine for a few songs so she is famous. I am shocked you did not know."

Heath "that was her in the cowboy video and the all summer long video."

Hunter "hell yes that was her."

Heath "but she was crying why."

Hunter "don't tell her I told u but. Her and Chris were like musicale geniuses. So it is very hard for her to cope. she and Chris used to go up and have a jam session u know play music and rock out. It will take time to get used to him not playing with her. She miss's him it will take time to get used to not having him around. She needs to have some time for her to just relax and think and process what has happened to her in the past few mounts. "

Wade "well can we do any thing to help her?"

Hunter "no just let her cope."

Justin "ya would she be mad if we listened in on her."

Hunter "ya just don't let her know u are up there. Like wait till she is done with her set."

Wade "ok"

**Up in the music room.**

Hope was playing hero and photograph by nickelback.

**"****Hero"**  
**(feat. Josey Scott)**

I am so high, I can hear heaven.  
I am so high, I can hear heaven.  
Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me.

And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.

Someone told me that love would all save us.  
But how can that be?  
Look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing, and blood-spilling, that  
world never came.

And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.

Now that the world isn't ending, it's love that I'm sending to you.  
It isn't the love of a hero, that's why I fear it won't do.

And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.

And they're watching us (Watching us)  
They're watching us (watching us) as we all fly away.  
And they're watching us (Watching us)  
They're watching us (watching us) as we all fly away.  
And they're watching us (Watching us)  
They're watching us (watching us) as we all fly away.

Hope then went in to

**"Photograph by nickelback"**

Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Joey's head

And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out

And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times

I wonder if it's too late  
Should i go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now than it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, god, I

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hangin' out  
They say somebody went and burned it down

We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel

Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since god knows when

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, god, I

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

I miss that town  
I miss the faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it

If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
Everytime I do it makes me... 

Then her last song was "to be loved by papa roach" 

Listen up  
Turn it up and  
Rock it out  
Party on  
I wanna hear you scream and shout  
This is real  
As real as it gets  
I came to your town to get some fucking respect  
Taken it back to a hard core level  
You better be ready put your pedal to the metal  
Taken it back to a hard core level  
better be ready put your pedal to the metal

...GO!

x2 - Woaaaahhh  
I never give in  
Woooaaahhh  
I never give up  
Woaaahhh  
I never give in  
I just wanna be  
Wanna be loved

I want domination  
I want your submission  
I see your not resisting'  
To this temptation  
I've got one confession  
I love deprivation  
I've got a jet black heart  
It's all fucked up and it's falling apart

x2 - Woaaaahh  
I never give in  
Woooaaahhh  
I never give up  
Woaaahhh  
I never give in  
I just wanna be  
Wanna be loved

I've got another confession  
I fell to temptation  
And there is no question  
There was some connection  
I've gotta follow my heart  
No matter how far  
I gotta roll the dice  
Never look back  
And never think twice

2x - Woaaaahhh  
I never give in  
Woooaaahhh  
I never give up  
Woaaahhh  
I never give in  
I just wanna be  
Wanna be loved

x2 - Take your past  
Burn it up and let it go  
Carry on  
I'm stronger than you'll ever know  
That's the deal  
You get no respect  
You're gonna get yours  
You better watch your fuckin' neck

x3 - Woaaaahhh  
I never give in  
Woooaaahhh  
I never give up  
Woaaahhh  
I never give in  
I just wanna be  
Wanna be loved  
[in the background during third repeat]:  
take your past burn it up and let it go

she loved her music she thought she was alone and began talk to her self.

Hope "Chris I am so sorry its all my fault you are gone. You said u did not wana go in that week but I made you go I am so sorry Chris. I hope you can hear me I love you why did I make you go. And then I dragged you to the ring I am sorry please for give me what if I did not make you go." (Hope goes to the wall and punches a hole in to it. Crying what if I did not made you go. And sinks to sit on the ground with knees to her chest and started crying hysterically holding Chris's bass saying this was your baby I don't deserve this guitar. You were a wonderful man why did I do this to you I miss you so bad. Why did I make you go with me.)

When Justin knocks.

Knock knock

Hope "what do u want."

Justin "do u want visitors."

Hope "sure" sniffles

Justin "I hurd what u were singing you are an amazing singer and guitar player."

Hope "ya Chris taut me."

Justin "well he taught me well would u teach me a little bit maby?"

Hope "sure pass me that black fender starcaster."

Justin passes the guitar to hope

Hope "ok put you fingers hear. And one hear and strum it hear and you will have B all you need to be a good guitarist is the cords B,C,D and you will be fine."

Nexusdiva sorry I love music.


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4.

**Nexusdiva- this will have lots of music in it.**

**Hope "ok this was the first song I learned. I will sing and do bass just play at your own speed. "**

**Justin "ok here it goes."**

**They begin to play leader of men by nickelback.**

**"Leader Of Men"**

Tell your friends not to think aloud  
Until they swallow  
Whisper things into my brain  
Your voice sounds so hollow  
I am not a leader of men  
Since I prefer to follow  
Do you think I could have a drink  
Since it's so hard to swallow  
So hard to swallow

So turn the television off  
and I will sing a song  
And if you suddenly have the urge  
You can sing along

I touch your hand, I touch your face  
I think the fruit is rotten  
Give me lessons on how to breathe  
'cause I think I've forgotten  
I think I've forgotten

One day, up to a cliff  
That overlooks the water  
I jumped in to save a girl  
It was somebody's daughter  
And now the ring that's on my hand  
It was given to me by her  
And to this day we all sit around  
And dream of ways to get higher  
To get much higher

Hope "that was good. You played it just right. Hay is dinner hear yet."

Justin "ya. Lets go eat."

Hope "ok tomorrow I will teach you some kid rock."

Justin "ok. So Is the new guy a good movie."

Hope "ya its so funny."

Justin "good ive never seen it."

Knock knock

Hope "come in."

Heath "wade sent Justin up to get u but then sent me because Justin is not doing a very good job. I hurd u guys I like. Will u teach me bass and guitar."

Hope "sure tomorrow we will have are first lesson we will master Kid rock's Cowboy then all summer long."

Heath "cool let eat."

**Downstairs.**

Hope put the movie in. and sat down with her pizza. They all enjoyed the movie.

Hope "I am going to bed."

John "ok night night"

Hope "whar is drake."

Hunter "oppes I forgot him out in the barn."

Hope "go get him."

Hunter "ok I will send him up when he comes in."

Hope "ok lucky help me to my room will u."

Lucky "ok"

Hope and lucky go up stares. Hope goes to the intercomsystom and said "Melina get up hear please." she said so in Spanish. About, 5 mins later Melina walks in.

Melina "do u need anything"

Hope "ya will u pleas bring me my guitar from the corner. Can I show u my new song I know how to play."

Melina "ok what is it."

Hope "its big girls don't cry by fergie I wana know what u think. "

Melina "ok"

Hope begins to play the song.

**"Big Girls Don't Cry"**

Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity

_[CHORUS:]_  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry

The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

_[CHORUS]_

Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity

_[CHORUS]_

La Da Da Da Da Da 

Hope "what do u think?"

Melina "wow that's amazing."

Hope "u think"

Melina "ya so what song are u going to teach the guys tomorrow."

Hope "all summer long and Cowboy by kid rock."

Melina "cool good luck"

so Melina leaves and the dogs are with hope asleep on the bed. Over in the wades room heath wade and Justin were talking.

Justin "man has the bar set pretty high. For men I think I am low class compared to her with the mustangs and Harleys and animals and things like that. "

Wade "ya but we will impress her."

Heath "ya and I get to do her laundry haha."

Justin "so. I get to play with her cars haha."

Wade "shut up. I do dishes so shut up."

Heath "OK I am going to bed night."

Justin "me to."

Nexusdiva how was that.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5.

Nexusdiva-sorry the past few chapters have been short but I am working on that.

Up in Hope's room.

Drake "wake up hope."

Hope "why? It is so early."

Drake "hope come on I made breakfast. We can eat on the tares. Please I missed seeing you we have to catch up on."

Hope "what did u make to eat?"

Drake "chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, hash browns, and sourdough toast."

Hope "I am coming we are eating on the tarsi."

Drake "ok."

Hope "are the boys up?"

Drake "no just me and hunter and you."

Hope "cool! Is he eating with us?"

Knock. Knock

Hope "come in."

Hunter "may I eat with u?"

Hope "sure I would love it."

Hunter "cool"

The three of them went out on to the tares.

Hunter "do u ever miss being a stripper?"

Hope "um… that's an odd question. But yes I do I rember dancing to porn star dancing by my darkest day."

Drake "why don't u come visit?"

Hope "because I don't want the guys know about that. I mean they know but I don't want them to think I am like that any more."

Drake "well I understand but the guys miss you and ur tattoo on ur ass. Do u still have that or did u get that removed."

Hope "yes. I still have the red lipstick kiss on my ass."

Hunter "I rember very well when u came to work with that."

Hope "yes ok lets not bring it up."

Drake "ok hunter drop it."

Hope "thx."

Drake "no problem"

Hope "will u get the boys up I need my cars detailed and I need laundry and I need to get lucky in that ring and training or he will get ring rust."

Drake "u must have a packed day. And u still have to teach the boys guitar u are teaching them kid rock today."

Hope "ya will u wake every one."

Hunter "ya u get ready we will send them to the patio for morning meeting."

So the boy's leave and hope looks in to her closet looking like what should I ware? She picked distressed daisy duke jeans and a top that showed her cleavage. And it tied under her breasts and she looked like daisy duke from the dukes of hazards. She even had the cowboy boots. She leaves to go get Justin and make sure he was up. And thin she would go for morning meeting on the patio.

Knock, Knock

Justin "come in."

Hope "are u ready u have a morning meeting to tend to."

Justin "ya do u mind if u don't ware a shirt all the time."

Hope "be my guest."

Justin "ok thx"

Hope "no problem u have lots of cars and Harleys to detail. 7 mustang's and 4 Harleys."

Justin "no problem"

Hope "ok lets go. "

So they leave and take the elevator and go to the patio.

Hope "ok head check.

. Heath

. Wade

. Skip

. Tarver

. David

. Justin

. John

. Melina

. Lucky

. Hunter

. Drake

Ok looks like everyone is hear."

Melina "should we wake the kids?"

Hope "no let them sleep they are tired."

Melina "ok"

Hope "ok john and Justin, wash, dry and wax and polish all my cars and Harleys. Hunter drake and Melina take the dogs to the dog run and go work on the barn clean the stalls feed and water clean the saddles and rains lay fresh hay down. Heath I need laundry done and my bras and underwear don't go in the dryer or my jeans. Wade cleans the dishes and kitchen. Skip David tarver dusts every room steam clean all the floors and elevators and stairs and thin vacuum all the rung thin put the stem mop on the carpet glider and go over the rugs. Lucky u will train in the pool and thin we will ride a horse over to the hills and u will run a country mile and back to the starting point. Thin heath and Justin have a guitar lesson at 3 we will have lunch at 12'oclock and now go eat breakfast and change out of ur PJ's and then work and I will come around and make sure every thing is running smoothly. Any questions."

Justin "I just ate. May I start working?"

Hope "yes o and Melina u and drake and hunter need to saddle up kicker and thunder me and lucky will use them and the dogs need a bath. "

Melina "u got it."

Hope "who has ate and who has not."

John "we all have"

Hope "ok then well we will work then we will do lunch lucky go get in to ur gym close on we have a lot or ground to cover."

Lucky "u got it."

**In the gym **

Lucky "what do u want me to do first"

Hope "do 20 jumping jacks, 20 sit ups 20 pull ups, and 20 minutes on the bike and 10 mins on diamond push ups. "

Lucky "ok "

About 45 minutes later

Lucky "ok what's next."

Hope "do 30 mins of laps in the pool."

Lucky "ok"

So after the 30minutes in the pool it was noon.

Hope "lucky it 12 out of the pool and dry of and come in and eat."

Lucky "ok."

Hope goes over to the garage. To see how he guys are doing

Hope "come on guys its 12 time to eat."

Justin "ok ho have we done"

Hope "wonderful. I will meet u in the house ok."

Justin and John "ok."

Hope gets on the Quad and rides over to the barn

Hope "Melina hunter drake its 12 time to eat where are u guys."

Melina "over hear we were just about to go and get u harts had a baby"

Hope "ok well put it in the nursery and thin come in side and eat omg he's so cute."

Melina "ok we will be there soon"

Over in the house hope comes to the laundry room and sees a very odd image. She sees heath just staring at her panties in mid air

Hope "heath what are u doing?"

Heath "I am seeing a odd looking panties."

Hope "it is called a thong now put it down and come eat."

Heath "ok"

They all meet up in kitchen and had left over pizza and thin went back to work but hope let the kids sleep.

Hope "Justin and heath i am bumping ur lesson to right now."

Justin "ok I will be up there"

Heath "me to"

Hope "david tarver and skip clean that room after we r done."

Up in the music room

Hope "grab a guitar "

The boys get a guitar and begun to play cowboy by kid rock

Cowboy...Cowboy

Well I'm packing up my game and I'm a head out west  
Where real women come equipped with scripts and fake breasts  
Find a nest in the hills chill like Flynt  
Buy an old drop top find a spot to pimp  
And I'm a Kid Rock it up and down your block  
With a bottle of scotch and watch lots of crotch  
Buy a yacht with a flag sayin' chilling the most  
Then rock that bitch up and down the coast  
Give a toast to the sun, drink with the stars  
Get thrown in the mix and tossed out of bars  
Then to Tijuana... I wanna roam  
Find Motown and tell them fools to come back home  
Start an escort service, for all the right reasons  
And set up shop at the top of four seasons  
Kid Rock and I'm the real McCoy  
And I'm headin' out west sucker...because I wanna be a

Cowboy baby  
With the top let back and the sunshine shining  
Cowboy baby  
West coast chilling with the Boone's Wine  
I wanna be a Cowboy baby  
Riding at night cause I sleep all day  
Cowboy baby  
I can smell a pig from a mile away

I bet you'll hear my whistle blowing when my train rolls in  
It goes (whistle) like dust in the wind  
Stoned pimp, stoned freak, stoned out of my mind  
I once was lost, but now I'm just blind  
Palm trees and weeds, scabbed knees and rice  
Get a map to the stars, find Heidi Fleiss  
And if the price is right I'm gonna make my bid boy  
And let Cali-for-ny-aye know why they call me

Cowboy baby  
With the top let back and the sunshine shining  
Cowboy baby  
West coast chilling with the Boone's Wine  
I wanna be a Cowboy baby  
Riding at night cause I sleep all day  
Cowboy baby  
I can smell a pig from a mile away

Yeah...Kid Rock...you can call me Tex  
Rollin sunset woman with a bottle of Becks  
Seen a slimy in a vette, rolled down my glass  
And said, Yeah this dick fits right in your ass  
No kidding, gun slinging, spurs hitting the floor  
Call me Hoss, I'm the Boss, with the sauce in the horse  
No remorse for the sheriff, in his eye I ain't right  
I'm gonna paint his town red, and paint his wife white HUH  
Cause chaos, rock like Amadeus  
Find West Coast pussy for my Detroit players  
Mack like mayors, ball like Lakers  
They told us to leave, but bet they can't make us  
Why they wanna pick on me...lock me up and snort away my key  
I ain't no G, I'm just a regular failure  
I ain't straight outta Compton I'm straight out the trailer  
Cuss like a sailor...drink like a Mick  
My only words of wisdom are just, Radio Edit  
I'm flicking my Bic up and down that coast and  
Keep on trucking until it falls in the ocean

Cowboy  
With the top let back and the sunshine shining  
Cowboy  
Spend all my time at Hollywood and Vine  
Cowboy  
Riding at night cause I sleep all day  
Cowboy  
I can smell a pig from a mile away  
Cowboy  
With the top let back and the sunshine shining  
Cowboy  
With the top let back and the sunshine shining  
Cowboy  
Hollywood and Vine 

And thin went in to all summer long kid rock.

**All Summer Long"**

It was 1989, my thoughts were short my hair was long  
Caught somewhere between a boy and man  
She was seventeen and she was far from in-between  
It was summertime in Northern Michigan  
Ahh Ahh Ahh  
Ahh Ahh Ahh

Splashing through the sand bar  
Talking by the campfire  
It's the simple things in life, like when and where  
We didn't have no internet  
But man I never will forget  
The way the moonlight shined upon her hair

_[Chorus:]_  
And we were trying different things  
We were smoking funny things  
Making love out by the lake to our favorite song  
Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow  
Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long

Catching Walleye from the dock  
Watching the waves roll off the rocks  
She'll forever hold a spot inside my soul  
We'd blister in the sun  
We couldn't wait for night to come  
To hit that sand and play some rock and roll

While we were trying different things  
And we were smoking funny things  
Making love out by the lake to our favorite song  
Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long

Now nothing seems as strange as when the leaves began to change  
Or how we thought those days would never end  
Sometimes I'll hear that song and I'll start to sing along  
And think man I'd love to see that girl again

_[Repeat Chorus x2]_

Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long

hope "That was good we are doing one more."

And began to play a marlin Manson song.

**The Beautiful People"**

And I don't want you and I don't need you  
Don't bother to resist, or I'll beat you  
It's not your fault that you're always wrong  
The weak ones are there to justify the strong

The beautiful people, the beautiful people  
It's all relative to the size of your steeple  
You can't see the forest for the trees  
You can't smell your own shit on your knees

There's no time to discriminate,  
Hate every motherfucker  
That's in your way

_[Chorus:]_  
Hey you, what do you see?  
Something beautiful, something free?  
Hey you, are you trying to be mean?  
If you live with apes man, it's hard to be clean

The worms will live in every host  
It's hard to pick which one they eat most

The horrible people, the horrible people  
It's as anatomic as the size of your steeple  
Capitalism has made it this way,  
Old-fashioned fascism will take it away

_[Chorus]_

There's no time to discriminate,  
Hate every motherfucker  
That's in your way

The beautiful people  
The beautiful people (aahh) _[x4]_

_[Chorus x2]_

The beautiful people _[x8]_

Nexusdiva sorry it short I will post again to day. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 6.**

**Nexusdiva- sorry for the mess up on chapter 5 I will try to finish that chapter in this one. Please feel free to give music requests I will try to use them I am running out of song please tell me witch ones u wana hear in this story.**

Up in the music room.

Hope "you guys did wonderful."

Justin "you think?"

Hope "hell yes I think."

Heath "can we do one more? Please"

Hope "ok what do u wana do."

Justin "idk u pick."

Heath "ya ladies choice."

Hope "ok how about. Nightmare avenged sevenfold."

**"Nightmare"**

Nightmare!  
(Now your nightmare comes to life)

Dragged ya down below  
Down to the devil's show  
To be his guest forever  
Peace of mind is less than never  
Hate to twist your mind  
But God ain't on your side  
An old acquaintance severed  
Burn the world your last endeavor

Flesh is burning  
You can smell it in the air  
Cause men like you have  
Such easy soul to steal (steal)  
So stand in line while  
They ink numbers in your head  
You're now a slave  
Until the end of time here  
Nothing stops the madness,  
Burning, haunting, yearning  
Pull the trigger

You should have known  
The price of evil  
And it hurts to know  
That you belong here, yeah  
Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare

(While your nightmare comes to life)

Can't wake up and sweat  
Cause it ain't over yet  
Still dancing with your demons  
Victim of your own creation  
Beyond the will to fight  
Where all that's wrong is right  
Where hate don't need a reason  
Loathing self-assassination

You've been lied to  
Just to rape you of your site  
And now they have the nerve  
To tell you how to feel (feel)  
So sedated as they  
Medicate your brain  
And while you slowly  
Go insane they tell ya  
"Given with the best intentions  
help you with your complications"

You should have known  
The price of evil  
And it hurts to know  
That you belong here, yeah  
No one to call  
Everybody to fear  
Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah  
Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare

Fight  
Not to fail  
Not to fall  
Or you'll end up like the others  
Die  
Die again  
Drenched in sin  
With no respect for another

Down  
Feel the fire  
Feel the hate  
Your pain is what we desire  
Lost  
Hit the wall  
Watch you crawl  
Such a replaceable liar

And I know you hear their voices  
Calling from above  
And I know they may seem real  
These signals of love  
But our life's made up of choices  
Some without appeal  
They took for granted your soul  
And it's ours now to steal

(As your nightmare comes to life)

You should have known  
The price of evil  
And it hurts to know  
That you belong here, yeah  
No one to call  
Everybody to fear  
Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah  
Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare 

Hope "that was good. We still have 9 minutes left till the lesson is over. What do u wana do." 

Heath "can we play. Wanted dead or alive by bon Jovi"

**"Have A Nice Day"**

Why, you wanna tell me how to live my life?  
Who, are you to tell me if it's black or white?  
Mama, can you hear me? Try to understand.  
Is innocence the difference between a boy and a man.  
My daddy lived the lie, it's just the price that he paid.  
Sacrificed his life, just slavin' away.

Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto,  
That gets me through the night.  
I ain't gonna do what I don't want to,  
I'm gonna live my life.  
Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,  
Standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly.  
When the world gets in my face,  
I say, Have A Nice Day.  
Have A Nice Day

Take a look around you; nothing's what it seems  
We're living in the broken home of hopes and dreams,  
Let me be the first to shake a helping hand.  
Anybody brave enough to take a stand,  
I've knocked on every door, on every dead end street,  
Looking for forgiveness,  
what's left to believe?

Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto,  
That gets me through the night.  
I ain't gonna do what I don't want to,  
I'm gonna live my life.  
Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,  
Standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly.  
When the world gets in my face,  
I say, Have A Nice Day.  
Have A Nice Day.

_[Guitar Solo]_

Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto,  
That gets me through the night.  
I ain't gonna do what I don't want to,  
I'm gonna live my life.  
Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,  
Standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly.  
When the world gets in my face,  
I say, Have A Nice Day.  
Have A Nice Day.  
Have A Nice Day.  
Have A Nice Day.  
Have A Nice Day.

When The world keeps trying, to drag me down,  
I've gotta raise my hands, gonna stand my ground.  
Well I say, Have A Nice Day.  
Have A Nice Day  
Have A Nice Day 

Hope "wonderful"

Heath "alsome what will we do tomorrow"

Hope "I am not sure."

Justin "I will think."

Hope "ok I am open for any thing. How many cars and Harleys do u have left."

Justin "we finished."

Hope "ok help heath out with the laundry."

Justin "u got it."

Heath "ok we will be done fast."

Hope "does it right."

Justin "we will."

Hope "ok"

Hope goes over to the intercom system and presses the button. And said "everyone in the living room we have a meeting to tend to ok." She lifted her finger off the button and turned to the door and said "come on boy's you hurd me we have a meeting." Justin and heath just went with the flow of things and followed hope staring at her butt. Both thinking what is that tattoo of and will I ever see it.

**Down In the living room.**

Hope "head check say hear when I call ur name. Lucky."

Lucky "hear"

Hope "nexus"

Nexus "yes"

Hope "Melina and JOMO"

Melina and JOMO "yep"

Hope "dumb and dumber (hunter and drake.)"

Hunter "yes but am I still dumb"

Hope "u are if u just asked that."

Hunter "ok"

Drake "yep I am hear in one peace."

Hope "good. Noah Faith Sammy "

Noah "yep we are all hear."

Hope "good. Ok now to the work. Justin u and heath are on laundry duty. Because john and Justin finished there job that way they don't have to work the rest of the week on the cars. So john u are working with Melina with the animals. And wade u finished the dishes so u now work with Tarver David And skip cleaning the house. So hear is the agenda so Justin and Heath do laundry. Melina JOMO and hunter and drake work with the animals. Tarver, David ,Skip And Wade clean the house. Lucky you and me have training. Noah, Sammy and Faith you guys play with the dogs ride the quads do as u please so u guys have fun watch TV and stuff like that. Any questions?"

Wade "may I please train with you and Lucky?"

Hope "sure."

Wade "thank you I will go change."

Hope "ok."

Later that afternoon lucky and wade and hope went to the hills lucky and wade ran 3 country miles a peace. So they were tired so hope said u can go take a show then we will go get some food. So think about what u want. Lucky and wade said they would. So how road kicker back to the barn thin road a atv's to the house. She went in side up to her room to a scary disturbing image. She saw heath and Justin staring in aw. Because they found the playboy with her on the cover and need less to say they had a tent growing in their pants. Hope came in and said hat are u looking at. Heath said.

Heath "is this you"

Hope "yes. now tell me this. why were u looking threw my drawers?"

Justin "we were putting ur bras and panties away."

Hope "one I told u guys I hang my bras up. Second my panties go in the draw that says panties on the label witch are over there not over here. So please I do not like the fact u were going throw my personal thing."

Heath "sorry please will u forgive me."

Justin "ya me to I am very sorry. My mother taught me better than that I am very sorry. I should not disrespect a women like that. "

Hope "well I am not forgiving u just tell me why u did it."

Heath "well we wanted to see if we could find something that would tell us more about u. like how long u were a striper and why do u have a striper pole in here."

Hope "my room my stripper pole. Second u could have just asked me I would have told u. just drop it we have to go eat."

Justin "I am very sorry."

Hope "well it's a little late for that."

Hope left and did not relies that heath took the playboy to his room for further enjoyment. Justin was like a kid who u just gave a 10-pound bag of candy. But they bbq for dinner. They had ribs for dinner. With homed French fries. And soda. So after they ate it was about 8'o clock so hope went to take a shower. So she took her time. She was singing to porn star dancing by my darkest days.

**"Porn Star Dancing"**  
**(feat. Zakk Wylde & Chad Kroeger)**

Kelly won't kiss my friend Cassandra  
Jessica won't play ball  
Mandy won't share her friend Miranda  
Doesn't anybody live at all?

Amanda won't leave me empty handed  
Got her number from a bathroom stall  
Brandy just got way too much baggage  
And that shit just gets old

But I got a girl who can put on a show  
The dollar decides how far you can go

She wraps those hands around that pole  
She licks those lips and off we go  
She takes it off nice and slow  
Because that's pornstar dancin'

She don't play nice, she makes me beg  
She drops that dress around her legs  
And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this  
Pornstar dancin'

Your body's lightin' up the room  
I want a naughty girl like you  
There's nothing harder than a...

_[Chad Kroeger:]_  
Stacy's gonna save herself for marriage  
But that's just not my style  
She's got a pair that's nice to stare at  
But I want girls gone wild

But I know a place where there's always a show  
The dollar decides how far you can go

She wraps those hands around that pole  
She licks those lips and off we go  
She takes it off nice and slow  
Because that's pornstar dancin'

She don't play nice, she makes me beg  
She drops that dress around her legs  
And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this  
Pornstar dancin'

Your body's lightin' up the room  
I want a naughty girl like you  
Let's throw a party just for two  
You know those normal girls won't do

She wraps those hands around that pole  
She licks those lips and off we go  
She takes it off nice and slow  
Because that's pornstar dancin'

She don't play nice, she makes me beg  
She drops that dress around her legs  
And I'm sittin right by the stage for this  
Pornstar dancin'

then she got out of the shower and went to get dressed she wore a black bra with red pinstripes and black booty shorts. And went down stares to get some water then told every body goodnight tucked in Sammy and went up stare to bed. But she played some guitar before she went to bed. She played crow and the butterfly by shinedown.

**"****The Crow And The Butterfly"**

I painted your room at  
Midnight, so I'd know  
Yesterday was over  
I put all your books  
On the top shelf,  
Even the one with  
The four leaf clover  
Man, I'm getting older  
I took all your pictures  
Off the wall and wrapped  
Them in a news paper blanket  
I haven't slept in what seems  
Like a century, and now I can  
Barely breathe

_[Chorus]_  
Just like a crow chasing the butterfly  
dandelions lost in the summer sky  
When you and I were getting  
High as outer space, I never  
Thought you'd slip away  
I guess I was just a little too late

You're words still serenade me,  
Your lullabies won't let me sleep  
I've never heard such a haunting  
Melody. Oh, it's killing me  
You know I can barely breathe

_[Chorus]_  
Just like a crow chasing the butterfly  
dandelions lost in the summer sky  
When you and I were getting  
High as outer space, I never  
Thought you'd slip away  
I guess I was just a little too late

Just like a crow chasing the butterfly  
dandelions lost in the summer sky  
When you and I were getting  
High as outer space, I never  
Thought you'd slip away -

Like a crow chasing the Butterfly  
dandelions lost in the summer sky  
When you and I were getting  
High as outer space, I never  
Thought you'd slip away  
I guess I was just a little too late

Just a little too late

Hope "Chris I am sorry. Please forgive me. I wish I could have just one more day with you I would love it but I know I cant I wish I would have not made u go with me that week I am sorry. In some ways I am the butterfly and u were the crow. Some day we will be back together I promise."

**Nexusdiva- Please feel free to give music requests I will try to use them I am running out of song please tell me witch ones u wana hear in this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

CH 7.

Nexusdiva- this chapter is Hope's Birthday. What will happen? Who will rember? Who will forget? What will everyone do? What will come of this day? What will Hope do? I hope u like this story update. I will try to make it long to make up for the chapters that were short. Thanks Lunar Eclipse for reading and reviewing. Thank you all. And I apologize for this but I am not good at righting sex scenes but I will try my best. Wish me luck.

In Hope's bed room.

Hope wakes up its August 13. Hope automatically knows it her birthday she turns 25. She is very excited. But she is also bummed Chris is not with her but she knows Chris is looking down on her. So it's about 7:00 am so she goes and gets dressed she puts on her favorite outfit witched consisted of a pair of bleached distressed jean shorts with a black skin tight tank top with cowgirl boots. She had her belt buckle that Chris gave her. So she was very quite when she passed Justin's room she did not want to wake him. She got in the elevator and went to the barn she saddled up Kicker. She went for an early morning ride in the hills. After about an hour Hope decided to head back to the house it was about 8:15 am. So she was thinking what she wanted to do today. Hope could not think of any thing when she heard her iphone ring it was her uncle.

**Hope and her uncles call.**

Uncle "esperanza de feliz cumpleaños. ¿cómo va. Echo de menos mi niña." Witch means happy birthday hope. How is it going? I miss my little girl.

Hope "Soy el tío bien. Gracias por llamarme me gustaría poder volver a casa pero usted sabe con cada cosa que pasa no puedo. pero me enferma en casa para christmis." Witch means I am fine uncle. Thank you for calling me I wish I could come home but you know with every thing going on I cant. But I ill am home for Christmas.

Uncle "Lo sé, pero lo que quería decir feliz cumpleaños. Te amo y espero ver u pronto. Tengo que ir a trabajar ahora. Bye." Listen Witch means I know but I wanted to say happy birthday. I love you and hope to see u soon. I have to go to work now. Bye.

Hope "i bien se habla de u más tarde love u tía y decirle que la quiero hacerlo." witch means ok I will talk to u later love u and tell auntie I love her to.

Call over.

So hope got a call from her uncle. That made her feels so good. She wishes her mom was still alive but she is not. But she knows she is looking down on her smiling over how good hope turned out. By this time it was about 8:30 am so hope was thinking what could I do. So Hope went in to the kitchen to make her self a cup of iced tea. Right as she turned around she say hunter and drake. They said happy birthday. Hope said thx. So her and the guys went out side to the patio and began talking about random stuff.

ON THE PATIO.

Hunter "what do u wana do for your birthday?"

Drake "go back to the strip club and do a one night show and let all your boys see you. Maby that's just a thought."

Hope "I don't know and no drake."

Hunter "ok but you should think of something."

Hope "I know I might just celebrate on Saturday "

Drake "ya but we wanted you to do back to the club even if it was just for one night."

Hunter "all drake I respect your wishes."

Hope "I know. Hunter I guess he has not changed much."

Hunter "nope."

Hope "Ok what songs should I teach the boys to day? Any suggestions?"

Hunter "how about Green day."

Hope "no I don't have my grunge peddle working. "

Drake "nirvana "

Hope "yes smells like teen spirit, lithium, and some others thx so much."

Drake "no problem"

Hope "ok it about 9:30 am I will get every one up."

Hope goes in side and pushes the intercom button and said, "Come on everyone. Get up it 9:30 am I made breakfast come on of drake will eat it. I am giving you one chance to get up and down hear or u fin for your self." So about 10 mins later every one was there and on the table was Chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, sausage, and even a freshly made fruit salad. So wall every body ate she started dishes. Hope was thinking about random stuff.

Hope's POV|Thoughts

I know its my birthday and I should be having the guys do this but I wana do something. Man normally I would love having people do stuff for me but lately I just wana do something for myself. I am not counting on any of my brothers and sisters calling today and I am guaranteeing Sandra wont call. She is just a little bitch. I wonder if I am getting any gifts. Her thoughts were interrupted by wade.

Wade "you know a very sexy pretty woman like your self should not be doing dishes. Your to hot for that."

Hope "sop with the flirting I know this is your job but I wanted to help."

Wade "ok then can u help me with something upstairs?"

Hope "ok"

Acting like she doesn't know what will happen her. Then her and wade slip of upstairs to her room. They get to her room and wade picks her up and gently places her on the bed. They start making out and wade care fully takes of hopes shirt and bra. Then hope gets on top of wade and takes of his skin tight Wight t-shirt. And thin her hand moves down to his belt buckle and gently removes the belt and UN buttons his pants. Wade took those off when he say hope get up and take her jeans of and panties (thong). He said, "Where are u going." hope "I am not going any ware." Hope walks over to the striper pole and turns on the radio and stars dancing to Porn star dancing and then after about 10 minutes of dancing she turned on S.E.X by nickelback. Then she goes and gets on the bed and gets on top of wade and takes of his boxers to revile his rapidly growing member. She was thinking wow he is way bigger than Alex was. Wade said "come love I want to prove how much I love you." Hope "ok I am all yours" he stuck 2 fingers in her just to tease her then all of a sudden she was under Neith wade he glided in to her and started to pump in and out. Wade could tell she has not had this in a wile and did not want to make her feel un-easy about it. Minutes later he felt her explode around her and he felt him self lose control. Then he got up and disposed of the used condom and cam back and lay with Hope.

Hope "no one must find out about are little thing that just happened."

Wade "I know."

Hope "ok we better get dressed before anyone figures out where we went."

Wade "agreed."

So the tow of them got dressed and went to the elevator. Hope "I hope know one finds out" wade "they wont"

Hopes thoughts

That was the best birthday gift ever. But he did not tell me happy birthday. Maby he will later. I hope know one finds out I hope things don't become awkward between me and wade now.

The elevator just opened and every one is watching TV so I think we are in the clear. As soon as I sat down Melina asked "where were u to?" hope "o he could not find an extra blanket so I showed him where I keep them and he got one nothing to important so I helped him make his bed. Nothing much what have u guys done."

Melina gave hope that I do not believe a word u just said look but hope just brushed it off like I am telling the truth. So Melina just dropped it. And just went on watching sponge bob squarpants because Sammy wanted to. So about an hour later Melina said Hope may I see u for a minute? Hope of course said yes but had a feeling in the bottom of her stomach that said don't go but hope never lessens to her gut feeling. So Melina and hope went to melina's room

Melina "you had sex with wade don't lie."

Hope "no (giggles)"

Melina "yes because u giggled u can tell me I wont tell"

Hope "yes and it was so nice."

Melina "see u can tell me. Ok let's go and happy birthday."

Hope "thank-you"

Melina "no-problem."

Hope "tell every one to do as they please the only job I need done is the animals need taking care of."

Melina "ok and wade and miss hotpants can get it on again."

Hope "o grows up. What are u 13 no ur 26 gosh grow up."

Back in the living room.

Lucky "is every thing ok?"

Hope "ya Melina wanted to show me a panting she drew."

Lucky "ok when do we have training?"

Hope "no not to day u ran 3 country miles yesterday tomorrow. And every one gets the day off but we still need to feed the animals tho. "

Hunter "ok me and drake will do that so u guys can relax."

Hope "ok"

Sammy "can we go swimming?"

Hope "ok every one who want's to swim go change Sammy I will help u change because last time u put ur bikini on wrong. So go get ur bikini and meet me in my room I have to change to ok u can help me pick out my bikini ok."

Sammy "woo hoo ya I will meet u up there."

Hope "ok every one if u are swimming go change we don't to skinny dipping in less the kids are gone but they are hear so no."

Out by the pool.

Hope was in the pool Sammy was in her yellow polkadot bikini and hope was in her black string bikini that barely covered her boob's but I guess the boy's had know trouble with that. Go figure

Faith was in a pink bikini and Melina was in a thong bikini tanning and JoMo was drooling that's new. NOT. But what ever the guys were in trunks wade was in the pool with hope the kids and lucky. Well hope and wade were all gooie goo over each other it was a shock they did not have sex right there in the pool but I that's a different story. Heath and Justin did not like it so they were skimming and not thinking it was hope's b-day. Go figure they think sex and not her b-day.

Heath "they had sex."

Justin "how can u tell?"

Heath "he has the look in his eye the look of lust."

Justin "what do we do?"

Heath "we even the field."

Justin "o I get it. No I don't."

Heath "we have sex with her stupid."

Justin "I get it."

Heath "hope can we do a private lesson to day."

Hope "sure I will go take a shower and change thin we can have a lesson."

Heath "ok"

So hope goes to take a shower to was the clarion from the pool off. So she is lessening to nickelback she walks out of her bathroom naked u know it her room what does she have to worry about. She look's over to her bed and see's none other than Justin Gabriel. Lying on her bed in nothing but boxers hope felt like her knees were going to buckle right under her. He goes up and carried hope to the bed and set her down ever so gently. He said "hope I love you pleas don ever leave me" hope "I won't but I have a lesson with heath" Justin "don't worry about him." He kicks on the CD player to the one song hope love's the good life by three days grace. (I know I should not put this but I am.)

**"The Good Life"**

The good life is  
What I need  
Too many people  
Stepping over me  
The only thing that's  
Been on my mind  
Is the one thing I need before I die

_[Chorus:]_  
All I want is a little of  
The good life  
All I need is to have  
A good time  
The good life

I don't really know  
Who I am  
It's time for me  
To take a stand  
I need a change  
And I need it fast  
I know that any day  
Could be the last

_[Chorus x2]_

Hold on, hold on  
I always wanted it this way  
I never wanted it this way  
Hold on, hold on  
I always wanted it this way  
We didn't ask for it this way  
I always wanted this way

_[Chorus x2]_

Justin "you are my good life please I need you."

He was pumping in and out hope felt so good and she exploited and he loved the way it felt he carefully pulled out of her and disposed of the used condom and came and said "I love u babe please don't let the other get to u." hope "I know. I love u more than anything." Justin "well we better get dressed and go u have a lesson to tend to." Hope "ya" so hope and gets dress as well as Justin so he ran to his room in his boxers and hoped heath was not up in the studio and say him but he would deal with the embarrassment if he had to. So hope left to the studio and set the lyrics up she had a few minutes to kill before heath would be up so she started to sing. Don't cha by pussycat dolls

**"Don't Cha"**  
**(feat. Busta Rhymes)**

_[Busta Rhymes]_  
OK (ahh)  
Yeah (ahh)  
Oh, we about to get it just a lil hot and sweaty in this mu'fucka (oh, baby)  
Ladies let's go (uhh)  
Soldiers let's go (dolls)  
Let me talk to y'all and just you know  
Give you a little situation... listen (fellas)

_[Buster Rhymes]_  
Pussycat Dolls  
Ya see this shit get hot  
Everytime I come through when I step up in the spot (are you ready)  
Make the place sizzle like a summertime cookout  
Prowl for the best chick  
Yes I'm on the lookout (let's dance)  
Slow banging shorty like a belly dancer with it  
Smell good, pretty skin, so gangsta with it (oh, baby)  
No tricks only diamonds under my sleeve  
Gimme the number  
But make sure you call before you leave

_[Pussycat Dolls]_  
I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
That's why whenever I come around  
She's all over you (she's all over you)  
I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be on with me (babe)

_[Chorus:]_  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?

Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
'Cause if it ain't love  
It just ain't enough to leave my happy home (my happy home)  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See I don't care  
But I know she ain't gonna wanna share

_[Chorus:]_  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?

_[Busta Rhymes]_  
OK, I see how it's goin' down (ahh, don't cha)  
Seems like shorty wanna little menage pop off or something (let's go)  
Well let me get straight to it  
Every broad wan watch a nigga when I come through it  
It's the god almighty, looking all brand new  
If shorty wanna jump in my ass then vanquish  
Looking at me all like she really wanna do it  
Tryna put it on me till my balls black an blueish  
Ya wanna play wit ah playa girl then play on  
Strip out the Chanel  
And leave the lingerie on  
Watch me and I'mma watch you at the same time  
Looking at ya wan break my back  
You're the very reason why I keep a pack ah the Magnum  
An wit the wagon hit chu in the back of tha magnum  
For the record, don't think it was something you did  
Shorty all on me cause it's hard to resist the kid  
I got a idea that's dope for y'all  
As y'all could get so I could hit the both of y'all

_[Pussycat Dolls]_  
I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
I understand (I understand)  
I'd probably be just as crazy about you  
If you were my own man  
Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly (possibly)  
Until then old friend  
Your secret is safe with me

_[Chorus:]_  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?

When heath walk's in and said "I wish my I had a girlfriend like you." Hope "ya ya I get it ok we are doing nirvana to day we will play. Breed, smells's like teen spirit and rape me I have the cd's set up so we play along with it. " and the Cd began to play rape me hope was singing to it.

**"Rape Me"**

Rape me  
Rape me my friend  
Rape me  
Rape me again

I'm not the only one _[x4]_

Hate me  
Do it and do it again  
Waste me  
Rape me my friend

I'm not the only one _[x4]_

My favorite inside source  
I'll kiss your open sores  
Appreciate your concern  
You'll always stink and burn

Rape me  
Rape me my friend  
Rape me  
Rape me again

I'm not the only one _[x4]_

Rape me! _[x9]_

then she went in to breed.

**"Breed"**

I don't care _[x5]_  
Care if I'm old  
I don't mind _[x5]_  
Mind, don't have a mind  
Get away _[x4]_  
Away, away from your home  
I'm afraid _[x5]_  
Afraid, afraid of a ghost

Even if you have  
Even if you need  
I don't mean to stare  
We don't have to breed  
We could plant a house  
We could build a tree  
I don't even care  
We could have all three  
She said _[x8]_

I don't care _[x5]_  
Care if I'm old  
I don't mind _[x5]_  
Mind, I don't have a mind  
Get away _[x4]_  
Away, away from your home  
I'm afraid _[x4]_  
Afraid, afraid of a ghost

Even if you have  
Even if you need  
I don't mean to stare  
We don't have to breed  
We can plant a house  
We can build a tree  
I don't even care  
We could have all three  
She said _[x8]_

Even if you have  
Even if you need  
I don't mean to stare  
We don't have to breed  
We can plant a house  
We can build a tree  
I don't even care  
We could have all three

She said _[x8]_  
She said .. good!

So she went to sing smells like teen spirit but heath and hope began to have sex on the couch and then it was over and they went on with their life. So they got dressed and well hope went to change in to something to lounge around in and went down stars and Melina knew what happened and walking down the stairs singing obsessed by MARIAH CAREYgave a hint. A huge one.

**"Obsessed"**

_[Mariah (Speaks):]_  
"I was like, why you so obsessed with me?"

So, Oh, Oh-O- Oh. So, Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh.  
So, Oh, Oh-O- Oh. So, Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh.  
So, Oh, Oh-O- Oh. So, Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh.  
So, Oh, Oh-O- Oh. So, Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh.  
Will the real MC please step to the mic?  
MC- You need an MC, place to be.  
MC the MC.

All up in the blogs, sayin' we met at the bar,  
When I don't even, know who you are.  
Sayin' we up in your house, sayin' I'm up in your car,  
But you in LA, and I'm out at Jermaine's.  
I'm up in the A, you're so so lame,  
And no one here, even mentions your name.  
It must be the weed, it must be the E,  
Cause you be poppin' hood, you get it poppin'.

Ahhh Ohhhh.  
Why you so obsessed with me?  
Boy I want to know, lyin' that you're sexing me.  
When everybody knows, it's clear that you're upset with me.  
Ohh, finally found a girl that you couldn't impress,  
Last man on the earth, still couldn't get this.

You're delusional, you're delusional,  
Boy you're losing your mind.  
It's confusing yo, you're confused you know,  
Why you wasting your time?  
Got you all fired up, with your Napoleon complex,  
Seein' right through you like you're bathin' in Windex.

Ooh Ohh Ohh.  
Boy why you so obsessed with me?  
So, Oh, Oh-Oh- Oh. So, Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh.  
And all the ladies sing,  
So, Oh, Oh-Oh- Oh. So, Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh.  
All the girls sing.  
(Obsessed, obsessed, obsessed, obsessed, obsessed.)

You on your job, you hatin' hard,  
Ain't goin' feed you, I'mma let you starve.  
Graspin' for air, and I'm ventilation,  
You out of breath, hope you ain't waitin'.  
Tellin' the world how much you miss me,  
But we never were, so why you trippin'?  
You a mom and pop, I'm a corporation,  
I'm the, press conference, you're a conversation.

Ahhh Ohhhh.  
Why you so obsessed with me?  
And boy I want to know, lyin' that you're sexing me.  
When everybody knows, it's clear that you're upset with me.  
Ohh, finally found a girl that you couldn't impress,  
Last man on the earth, still couldn't get this.

You're delusional, you're delusional,  
Boy you're losing your mind. (Mind)  
It's confusing yo, you're confused you know,  
Why you wasting your time? (Mind)  
Got you all fired up, with your Napoleon complex,  
Seein' right through you like you're bathin' in Windex.

Ooh Ohh Ohh.  
Boy why you so obsessed with me?  
So, Oh, Oh-Oh- Oh. So, Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh.  
And all the ladies sing,  
So, Oh, Oh-Oh- Oh. So, Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh.  
All the girls sing.  
(Obsessed, obsessed, obsessed, obsessed, obsessed.)

Ahhh Ohhhh.  
Why you so obsessed with me? (He's all up in George Foreman).  
And boy I want to know, lyin' that you're sexing me. (Lying that you're sexing me.)  
When everybody knows, it's clear that you're upset with me. (Ay)  
Ohh, finally found a girl that you couldn't impress, (Ohh)  
Last man on the earth, still couldn't get this.  
(Last man on the earth, still couldn't get this.)  
(Fade out)  
You're delusional, you're delusional, (He's all up in my George Foreman).  
Boy you're losing your mind. (Mind)  
It's confusing yo, you're confused you know,  
Why you wasting your time? (Mind)  
Got you all fired up, with your Napoleon complex,  
Seein' right through you like you're bathin' in Windex...

suddenly hope was pulled in to lucky's room by Melina

Melina "you are a cheep slut, Ur just a bitch. "

Hope "what did I do."

Melina "u had sex with 3 men to day"

Hope "and it's my birthday."

Melina "did they tell happy b-day."

Hope "no"

Melina "because they forgot. Hope it's 6:00 pm they forgot."

Hope "no maby they are waiting to tell me."

Melina "no they are using you"

Down in the living room

Hope "Sammy faith and Noah go out and ride the horses I need to have a word with the gown up's"

Noah "I am 15 I am a grown up"

Hope "GO!"

Noah and the kid's leave.

Hope "does anyone know what day it is? "

Nexus "Wednesday"

Hope "that's what I thought u don't know hat today is my birthday. And on top of that you were using me for ur own personal sex games. U know because I lost Chris I am weak and showing a side of me that is not normal shown. So u were taking advantage of me"

Wade "no we were not."

Hope "yes u were"

Justin "believes us."

Hope "why should I u killed my brother."

Wade "o are u still on that he's dead he's six feet under dirt now please drop that."

Hope "what just because he's dead doe's not mean I will go o he's dead o I never had a brother no I loved him and I am sorry I even choose to be nexus."

Wade "what are u going to do u still have to come back to work and stay with us."

Hope "well thin I wont come back."

Justin "pleas don't say that."

Hope "fuck u. all u are is bustards. So I am giving u 20 min's to get ur stuff and leave. My property or I am getting my gun."

Heath "u wont do that."

Hope "wana bet red."

Heath "she is bluffing and no one is behind her on this thy want us hear."

Lucky "I am behind her."

John "me to"

Melina "and me"

Hunter and drake "and we are."

Nexus "ok we are going but u will miss us."

Hope "I am getting my gun"

Justin "u have a deep rooted issue "

Hope "u are going to have a deep rooted issue when I put my foot up ur as so far u will use it as a ice cream pop."

So 10 minutes later nexus leaves. Hope go's up to her room and take's a shower and start's singing to your love is my drug by kasha.

**"Your Love Is My Drug"**

Maybe I need some rehab  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I got a sick obsession  
I'm seeing it in my dreams  
I'm lookin down every alley  
I'm making those desperate calls  
I'm staying up all night hoping hitting my head against the wall

What you got boy, is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
I'm all strung out my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind!

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
(I said)  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Won't listen to any advice  
Momma's telling me I should think twice  
But look into my own devices, I'm addicted it's a crisis  
My friends think I've gone crazy  
My judgments gettin' kinda hazy  
My steeze is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crack head

What you got boy, is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
I'm all strung out my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind!

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
(I said)  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when you're with me  
But crash and crave you when you leave

Hey, so I got a question  
Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum  
Is my love your drug?  
Your drug?  
Huh, your drug?  
Huh, your drug?  
Is my love your drug?

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
(I said)  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
(I said)  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Hey, hey, so  
You love, your love your love, is my drug  
(She says) I like your beard

she go's and change's in to a red bra and red booty short's and goes and lay's down and notice's her stomach feel's weird like not right but she blow's it of like nothing and goes to sleep.

Over at the hotel nexus was at

Wade "we were finely on her good side what did we do she is all bitchy now. At least we all used a condom and don't have to worry about letting a another bitch like her on earth right."

Heath "what if one of us did not."

Justin "u did use a condom right."

Heath "no"**  
**

Justin "u better hope she takes birth control."

Wade "ya or we will have baby nexus."

Heath "please I don't want a kid right now. Ok let's call Melina and have her help us get on her good side."

Heath calls Melina

Melina "what the hell do u want."

Heath "we need your help to buy hope's presents.

Melina "meet me a the mall."

At the mall.

Melina "ok music store first "

Melina bought 50 cds and 20 dvds and shirts and a few guitars and stuff hope like's.

Nexusdiva- what will happen to hope will she take nexus back or not is she pregnant r and r ant findout


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8

Nexusdiva- this is a filler but the next chapter will be long and full of drama and thank you lunar eclipse for R and R. hope you enjoy. I am jumping 2 mounts ahead.

**In hope's bath room**

Melina " If it turn's out you are Pregnant. You cant get your temper all worked up like u did a few months ago when the guys tried to make up for missing your birthday."

Hope "I am scared"

Melina "don't be."

Hope "ok I will be back in a few minutes."

FlashbackHope "go away"

Wade "we are sorry"

Hope "go I am keeping the gifts"

Justin "pleases for give me."

Hope "no"

Heath "do I need to apologies "

Hope "do u need to apologies? Do you? Do you? Yes! Now you need to leave."

Heath "sorry"

Hope goes and gets her brass knuckles and well I guess u can tell they left with blood on their faces.

End of flashback

Hope "Melina I am going to be sick."

Melina "um..Hope you will be sick every morning for a few mounts."

Hope "you mean I am pregnant."

Melina "ya"

Hope "catch me I am going to faint"

Melina "the bed is there "

Hope "thx I am going to tell RJ"

Hope calls RJ

Hope "hi RJ"

RJ "hi hopes long time no hear."

Hope "ya I was calling to see ho u are? And could u possibly come stay with me if Logan won't mind"

RJ "no he wont mind now tell me whets going on"

Hope "I am pregnant"

RJ "what."

Hope "I am pregnant"

RJ "I hurd u I am so happy can I bring the twins"

Hope "sure I could use some practice"

RJ "u will be fine I will come out tomorrow."

Hope "cool I can't wait to see u."

Call over

Nexusdiva I know it was short but I think the next will make up for it.


	9. Chapter 9

CH 9.

Nexusdiva- Before I say anything in the last chapter I forgot to say thank you to lunar eclipse for letting me Brow R.J and the kid's. I do apologize for that I meant to but it slipped my mind. So if you want to read a grate story thin read The Butterfly and the Angle by Lunar Eclipse. Please read it. It is super amazing. I do apologize for forgetting to mention that I was typing very fast. I am so sorry Lunar. I did not mean to do that. So I hope you can forgive me. I hope every one like's this update. I am also still taking song request's I want to make my fans happy. So with that thank you and please read and review. I want to apologize I got a message saying that I offended this person because I did not warn people about the language and thing's of that nature so I apologize. I will not mention names. Between this person, and me, I will keep the username a secret. Thank you for reading.

Disclaimer: I own Hope, Noah, Sammy, Faith and lunar eclipse owns R.J and Corbin, Corsica, and her two dogs Tupac and B.I.G. The song's I use belong to there normal owners. Everyone else belongs to the WWE. P.S Vince please adopt me LOL. Also this chapter will have some mild to extreme language. This also may have some talk of threats and killing ppl if they don't get of hope's property. So with that let's begin.

The next day

Hope wakes up to the feeling that she will puke her gut's out. So she runs in to the bathroom. Then she take's her shower. Thin she is singing to woke up this morning by nickelback.

**"Woke Up This Morning"**

I paid my last respects this mornin' on an early grave  
Already said goodbye, nothin left to say  
A tiny church a tiny town and not a tear was spent  
Not how I wanted it, I'm hating all of this

Well I'm hating, all of this  
I'm hating, all of this  
All of this, all of this  
Now I know why, I hide my love from you somedays  
No I don't mind keeping this bottled inside me  
You came along, and tore this wall down around me  
Looks like you found me  
Now I know why  
I felt like shit when I woke up this morning

I've been a loser all my life, I'm not about to change  
If you don't like, there's the door, nobody made you stay  
There ain't a woman on the planet who can deal with it  
Just how I wanted it, I'm hating all of this

Well I'm hating, all of this  
I'm hating, all of this  
All of this, all of this  
Now I know why, I hide my love from you somedays  
No I don't mind keeping this bottled inside me  
You came along, and tore this wall down around me  
Looks like you found me  
Now I know why  
I felt like shit when I woke up this morning

All of this, All of this  
Now I know why, I hide my love from you somedays  
No I don't mind keeping this bottled inside me  
You came along, and tore this wall down around me  
Looks like you found me  
Now I know why  
I felt like shit when I woke up this morning

Then she went to her closet trying to pick something comphy like. So she decided on a pair of denim jeans with a pink tank top Along With her cowgirl boots. She had her black belt with a butterfly belt buckle. Then she went to the elevator to go to melina's room. Her and Melina were going to babies R' us to pick stuff up for R.J to have for Corbin and Corsica. She was turning Justin's room in to a nursery and the extra room she had by the Nursery and or the room Hope was going to use for an Art room but o well. She had Lucky go with them to carry and pick up heavy stuff like cribs, changing table's and other stuff. So the elevator door opened on Melinas floor. John had to go back to work. Hunter and drake had to go back to work. Hunter's wife forgave him so translated in to a sentence we can understand that means Hunter begged her to forgive him and then she gave him some "Love". I think we all knew what that meant. Drake had finally got a job so he had to go. Lucky was leaving for his debut on Monday night. Plus the kid's we going to see max Noah's dad. So the house was very lonely. It was Monday night Nexus was support to make an epic return so Of course She was going to watch but that was later. So after what felt like a century Melina opened the door. Then they left for Babies R' US and then to pet's co. they got Lucky and got in to the truck.

At Babies R' us

Hope "ok we need 2 cribs, 2 changing tables, lots of diapers wipes, food, toy's and then we also need some other stuff as we go so each of us get a cart we will fill at least 3 cart's"

Melina "ok let's get the big stuff first."

OK so after about an hour hope does a checklist.

X **Car Seats**: times 2  
x **Stroller**: times 2  
x **Highchair****: **times 2  
x **Gyms or Play arches** times 2

x **Crib**: times 2

x **Crib Mattress****:** times 2  
x **Playpen / (Play yard)****:** times 1 very big.  
x **Changing table****: times 2**

x **Dresser times 1 a big one to**  
x **Rocker & Ottoman**** times 1**

X **Diapers**:

X **Wipes**  
x **Washcloth's**  
x **Diaper ointment / powder**

x **Sealable trash can**

X Toys

X blankets

X Food (all kinds)

Hope "ok we got every thing but the kitchen sink."

Lucky "ok lets Check out and head over to Pets co."

Melina "ya we have 5 hours till RJ gets over hear."

Hope "ok"

So after a checkout, the check of 547.89 dollars. Babies r' us shopping was over. So thay head over to Pets co.

**Pets co**

Melina "we need dog food. Dog beds, and treats and some toys and some food dishes."

Lucky "ok I got 2 80 pound bags of food "

Melina "I got dishes"

Hope "I got the toys lets check out."

Ok so they check out and head home they still have 3 hours till RJ gets there so hope tells Lucky to set the cribs and every thing up in The room Justin was in and put the bed and furniture in the add on room for RJ so she can be close to the twins. So hope and Melina are making a wonderful Mexican dinner cheese enchiladas, rice, beans, tacos and homade chips. So they start dinner then hope hers B.I.G barking and then Tupac. Hope and Melina knew RJ was her. So they ran out to the car and helped her in hope held Corbin and RJ held Corsica and Melina got the dogs. Then lucky came and got the luggage.

Lucky "how can women pack so much? Is it a gift that women have? This is a small suite case and it ways about 100 lbs. How did u carry this RJ."

Hope "we just do we are detriment to fit all of are make up in a bag."

RJ "can we hit the studio I miss singing with you. "

Hope "sure."

Melina "me and lucky will watch the kids."

RJ "are u sure?"

Lucky "ya I love kids. And cant wait till hope has her baby I will be an uncle."

RJ "ok I am very excited to."

**UP In the studio with RJ**

We started to sing Bleed Like Me by Trapt.

**"Bleed Like Me"**

Have your nails scratch the deepest  
Have you broken skin this time  
Made your mark and took me deeper  
As you drown me with your eyes  
I held my hand over your mouth  
As you scream at me to feel  
You felt my scars with understanding  
But I can't promise anything

Can you tell  
That I picked my poison well  
That I have no more to sell to you  
Is it really that important that I settle down  
Does it really even matter that I have my doubts  
I search for the one who bleeds  
I reach for the one who bleeds

I forget to dream in color  
I am better off alone  
Honest hearts are undercover  
We are shadows on our own  
Lose ourselves in open waters  
Always swimming back to shore  
My addictions have no boundaries  
Now I'm crying out for more

Can you tell  
That I picked my poison well  
That I have no more to sell to you  
Is it really that important that I settle down  
Does it really even matter that I have my doubts  
I search for the one who bleeds  
I reach for the one who bleeds  
Like me

I have my doubts  
I have my doubts  
And so does everybody else  
So help me take this all away  
You gotta help me take this all away  
Please help me take this all away  
And bleed like me  
So help me take this all away  
You gotta help me take this all away  
Please help me take this all away  
And bleed like me

Is it really that important that I settle down  
Does it really even matter that I have my doubts  
I search for the one who bleeds  
I reach for the one who bleeds

I reach for  
I reach for  
I reach for  
I reach for  
I reach for the one who bleeds  
Like me! 

Hope "witch one do u want to do next?"

RJ "Kick in the teeth in honor of Chris"

Hope "I think that's a good idea"

**"Kick In The Teeth"**

We live in a cold dark world with venom in it's fangs.  
You can spit it in my face but I know I'll be ok  
It's on the attack. It's a war, It's a game.  
A ball and chain chew my arm off to get away  
Don't fight, or it deny it, invite it cause when it ..

Feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it.  
Throw your stones and you won't see me break it.  
Say what you want, take your shots.  
You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth  
(Na na na na na)  
Kick in the Teeth (na na na na na na)

I gotta say thanks cause you kick me when im down  
I'm bleeding out the mouth.  
I hope you know I'm stronger now.  
I'm taking the hate, I'm turning it all around.  
I wont go down 'til I'm six feet underground.  
Dont fight, or it deny it, invite it, cause when it ...

Feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it.  
Throw your stones and you won't see me break it.

Say what you want, take your shots.  
You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth  
(na na na na na)  
Kick in the teeth (na na na na na)

What doesnt kill me only, will make me stronger in my head  
In my head

Cause when it  
Feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it.  
Throw your stones and you won't see me break it.  
Say what you want, take your shots  
You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth  
(na na na na na)  
Kick in the teeth  
(na na na na na)  
Say what you want. Take your shots.  
You're setting me free with one more kick in the. teeth  
(na na na na na)  
Kick in the teeth (na na na na na)  
Kick in the teeth (na na na na na)  
Kick in the teeth (na na na na na) 

Hope "chris that one was for you."

RJ "so tell me who is the baby daddy."

Hope "I don't know I had sex with wade he used a condom so not him. I had sex with Justin but the after he got rid of the condom we had sex again and heath and me had sex he did not se a condom but it might be Justin's. "

RJ "u had sex 4 or 5 times that's more than I get now lucky. But u should get tested. I think they would be happy to know. So in honor of your new baby we are singing raise your glass by pink."

**"Raise Your Glass"**

Right, right, turn off the lights  
We're gonna lose our minds tonight  
What's the deal, yo?  
I love when it's all too much  
5am turn the radio up  
Where's the rock 'n roll?

Party crasher, panty snatcher  
Call me up if you're a gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancy  
Why so serious?

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!

Slam, slam, oh hot damn  
What part of a party don't you understand?  
Wish you'd just freak out  
(Freak out already)  
Can't stop, coming in hot  
I should be locked up right on the spot  
It's so on right now  
(It's so fucking on right now)

Party crasher, penny snatcher  
Call me up if you're a gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancy  
Why so serious?

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!

Oh shit! My glass is empty  
That sucks!

So if you're too school for cool  
And you're treated like a fool  
(You're treated like a fool)  
You can choose to let it go  
We can always, we can always party on our own

So raise your (oh, fuck)  
So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass for me!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass for me!

Hope "I guess I am feeling a little bit better but I know one song we have to do to finish the set."

"**Funhouse"**

I dance around this empty house  
Tear us down  
Throw you out  
Screaming down the halls  
Spinning all around and now we fall

Pictures framing up the past  
Your taunting smirk behind the glass  
This museum full of ash  
Once a tickle  
Now a rash

This used to be a funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down down down  
I'm gonna burn it down

9, 8, 7, 6 5 4, 3, 2, 1, fun

Echoes knocking on locked doors  
All the laughter from before  
I'd rather live out on the street  
Than in this haunted memory

I've called the movers  
Called the maids  
We'll try to exorcise this place  
Drag my mattress to the yard  
Crumble tumble house of cards

This used to be a funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down down down  
I'm gonna burn it down

This used to be a funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down down down  
I'm gonna burn it down

9, 8, 7, 6 5 4, 3, 2, 1, fun

Oh, I'm crawling through the doggy door  
My key don't fit my lock no more  
I'll change the drapes  
I'll break the plates  
I'll find a new place  
Burn this fucker down

do do do do dodo do  
do do do do dodo do  
do do do do dodo do  
do do do do dadadada  
do do do do dodo do (9, 8, 7, 6 5 4, 3, 2, 1)  
do do do do dodo do  
do do do do dodo do  
do do do do dodo doo

This used to be a funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down down down  
I'm gonna burn it down

This used to be a funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down down down  
I'm gonna burn it down

Hope "RJ can I ask you a very important question?"

RJ "of course anything. "

Hope "do you think I will make a good mommy."

RJ "ya"

Hope "maby just maby I will not screw this up"

RJ "if you want I can stay a few months."

Hope "would u."

RJ "yes if tomorrow u find out who's it is. And tell them"

Hope "well then I better have them stay hear with us."

RJ "aww my BFF is having a baby "

HOPE CALL'S NEXUS

Heath " hope how are you?"

Hope "put me on speaker."

Heath "ok you're on speaker phone"

Hope "get 2 week's off."

Wade "why I thought u hate us."

Hope "I do but its not for me."

Justin "then who is it for."

Hope "I need you to stay with me we need to do a blood test."

Heath "I don't understand."

Hope "I AM PREGNANT YOU BASTURD."

Wade "WHAT!" his voice full of sacredness

Hope "I am pregnant clean your ears out."

Justin "who's is it."

Hope "I don't know that's why we need to do a blood test I am not miss Cleo"

Justin "gotch ya."

Hope "can u come tonight I am going tomorrow."

Heath "I will be there. I mean we will be there."

Justin "ok we will be over what do u want for dinner"

Hope "me RJ and Melina are cooking so u can eat with us."

Heath "cool I am starved."

Hope "ok bye."

**Call over.**

RJ "I am proud."

Hope "I bet I did not kill them."

RJ "these 2 song's is for the new baby momma."

**"White Wedding"**

Hey little sister what have you done?  
Hey little sister who's the only one?  
Hey little sister who's your superman?  
Hey little sister who's the one you want?  
Hey little sister shot gun!

It's a nice day to start again.  
It's a nice day for a white wedding.  
It's a nice day to start again.

Hey little sister who is it you're with?  
Hey little sister what's your vice and wish?  
Hey little sister shot gun (oh yeah)  
Hey little sister who's your superman?  
Hey little sister shot gun!

It's a nice day to start again (come on)  
It's a nice day for a white wedding  
It's a nice day to start again.

(Pick it up)

Take me back home

Hey little sister what have you done?  
Hey little sister who's the only one?  
I've been away for so long (so long)  
I've been away for so long (so long)  
I let you go for so long

It's a nice day to start again (come on)  
It's a nice day for a white wedding  
It's a nice day to start again.

There is nothin' fair in this world  
There is nothin' safe in this world  
And there's nothin' sure in this world  
And there's nothin' pure in this world  
Look for something left in this world  
Start again

Come on  
It's a nice day for a white wedding  
It's a nice day to start again.  
It's a nice day to start again.  
It's a nice day to start again 

**"Baby Talk"**

All around the world  
I said listen, listen what I say now  
For every boy and girl  
Wanna hear some happy baby talk

Everything is mine  
And mine, mine because I choose you  
I lose it everytime  
Just to hear some of your baby talk

Ride, ride, don't stop  
Babe, baby, babe, baby, baby, baby  
All your baby talk  
Babe, baby, babe, baby, baby, baby  
All your baby talk  
Babe, baby, babe, baby, baby, baby  
Now your baby talk, baby talk

Everything is mine  
And mine, mine because I choose you  
I lose it everytime  
Just to hear some of your baby talk

Rosy's on my chest  
I got Suzy, Suzy's on my arm now  
Ride all around the world  
Searching for some happy baby talk

Red Hot, don't stop  
Babe, baby, babe, baby, baby, baby  
All your baby talk  
Babe, baby, babe, baby, baby, baby  
All your baby talk  
Babe, baby, babe, baby, baby, baby  
Now your baby talk, baby talk  
(Got a feeling on my mind)

What do you wanna hear  
What do we wanna hear  
What do you wanna  
What do we wanna  
What do we wanna hear

Ride, ride, don't stop  
Babe, baby, babe, baby, baby, baby  
All your baby talk  
Babe, baby, babe, baby, baby, baby  
All your baby talk  
Babe, baby, babe, baby, baby, baby  
Now your baby talk  
Babe, baby, babe, baby, baby, baby  
Now your baby talk

Ride, ride, don't stop  
The punk rock, red hot  
Don't stop, the blood rock  
The hard rock, the hot love yeah  
The hot love, don't stop  
Don't stop  
Don't stop yeah don't stop

Hope "you pick the two song that involve love marriage and kids."

RJ "yep."

Hope "how do you know they wont run away when they find out who is the dad and why would they want to marry me."

RJ " Hope they love you and if they run off it's their own fault. And if u ever need any help u always have me Melina, john, lucky, hunter, drake, the list goes on."

Hope "that is true."

Over with the nexus

Wade "one of us is going to be a dad."

Heath "ya it's a scary thought."

Justin "well we are strong men."

The three all said in unison "we want are mommy." Starting to cry

David "grow a pair. But form the news I guess u did. But it will be good thing. I love my kids. I was scared at first. But when time was coming closer to D-day. I was not scared. Even tho I fainted in the birthing room. But I was tired come on give me that. But u will love having a little boy or girl say I love you daddy. It is an amazing thing."

Tarver "ya you may be scared right now but just wait, you will love having a baby. It is a good thing. Knowing you guys this kid will have a good father. Know mater who it's dad is, plus with uncles like this. This kid will be a pro at wrestling and picking up chic's or boy's."

Skip "ya don't be scared. It will be ok. You will do a good job. Plus I ill baby sit for free if u ever want alone time to you know "

Wade "we are having one kid lets not get ahead of are self."

Justin "ya and knowing hope she is craving nutella"

Heath "more than likely."

Wade "then on the ay to hope's we can buy her some."

Justin "ok we each buy her a jar I have seen her eat that she can down a jar in one sitting."

Wade "ok lets pack I am getting hungry."

15 mins later they get in the car and call hope and say thay are on there way.

At hope's house

Hope "RJ will u let B.I.G and Tupac moon delta and killer in luck"

Melina "what happened to luck"

Hope "he became a present for hunters wife."

RJ "o ok will u sit down u are pregnant"

Hope "I know"

Later that hour the boy's arrive and they pick a room and then they all eat dinner then after dishes are done they watch TV and hope fall's asleep on Justin's chest. So Justin cared her to her bed and let her sleep. RJ came up and said she has to sleep with the radio on or she wont sleep well so she put on

**"Never Gonna Be Alone"**

_[Verse 1]_  
Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you.  
Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,  
So I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...

_[Chorus]_  
Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall...  
Never gonna be alone!  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

_[Verse 2]_  
And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,  
'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...

_[Chorus]_  
Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

_[Verse 3]_  
Oh!  
You've gotta live every single day,  
Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Don't let it slip away,  
Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.  
Every single day,  
Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Tomorrow never comes...

_[Verse 4]_  
Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...

_[Chorus]_  
Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing one more day,  
I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing one more day.

**Nexusdiva- I hope u liked it. I have a poll up on my profile so vote to tell me who u want to be daddy. And tell me what song's you want in this story **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch 10.**

**Nexusdiva- I hope you like the update,** **if you want to read a grate story thin read The Butterfly and the Angle by Lunar Eclipse. Please read it. It is super amazing. I am also still taking song request's I want to make my fans happy. So with that thank you and please read and review. Thank you for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I own Hope, Noah, Sammy, Faith and lunar eclipse owns R.J and ****Corbin, Corsica, and her two dogs Tupac and B.I.G****.**** The song's I use belong to there normal owners. Everyone else belongs to the WWE. P.S Vince please adopt me LOL. Also this chapter will have some mild to extreme language. This also may have some talk of threats and killing ppl if they don't get of hope's property. So with that let's begin.**

The testing day

Hope woke up to the sound of her cell phone alarm. It was 7:30 AM, Hope thought to her self "hay I don't feel like I am going to puke woo hoo." Sadly hope spoke to soon she ran to the bathroom puked her little gut's out. Hope had a 9:00 am appointment with Dr. Lisa. So hope thought I better get ready. So Hope started her normal routine. In this order turn the CD player on, jump in the shower, sing, get out, get dressed, go down stares. So hope began singing to a song that makes her feel a whole lot better Headstrong by Trapt.

**"Headstrong"**

Circling your, circling your, circling your head,  
Contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth, I got doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

_[Chorus:]_  
(Fuck!)  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away

_[Verse 2:]_  
Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best  
I see you're full of shit, and that's alright  
That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night  
Well now that's over  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

_[Chorus]_

_[Verse 3:]_  
I know, I know all about _[x3]_  
I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide

_[Chorus]_

So after singing, she got dressed she picked out a pair of black leather pants with a red halter-top. She may be pregnant but she will dress in her own fashion up to the point her belly is showing. So she put on her black stilettos and went to RJ's room. She very quiet passing the babies. When she reached RJ's add on room she went in and said "RJ are you still going with me to the doctors?" RJ "sure to you want me there." Hope "yes please" RJ "ok let me get dressed go and get the boy's we need them there." Hope "ok I will meet u down stares and I will tell Melina and lucky to watch Corbin and Corsica. " RJ "thx" so hope left and went to the floor Wade, Heath, and Justin was on. She went in to Heath's room first she shook him and said "get up we have a doctors appointment." Heath woke up you could tell he was nervous. She said "I will wake the others." He nodded in agreement. So then hope walked in to wade's room. She did the same to him she shook his arm and told him to wake up. Then she proceeded to Justin's room. She Said, "wake up babe." A name she calls every one. She shook his arm and he woke up. He got up and started getting ready. So hope went downstairs. Melina and lucky were up early they are some times so she went to the kitchen and asked if they would watch the Babies when hope was gone. Lucky said yes before hope even finished the sentence. Lucky love's kid's so he was going to take good care of the kid's. About 30 min's later world war 3 almost broke out. So every one was down stairs about to leave hope said.

Hope "I am riding my Harley."

Wade "Hell no. You are caring one of are babies. Are you trying to kill your self?"

Hope "back off Barrett. You don't want to make a pregnant woman mad. First of all I wont get hurt. Second I am a grown woman. And third I have never crash in my life."

RJ "por favor, simplemente viajar en el coche. y le daré una caja de galletas." Translates to 'please just ride in the car. And I will give you a box of cookies.'

Hope "final" in English fine.

So hope got in the mustang and drove she was in a sowed mood the whole ride. You could tell Hope was nervous because she keeps looking out of the back window the whole ride. She demeaned the, I pod was plugged in and playing what she wanted. So that means kid rock. She was singing to

**"Bawitdaba"**

Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy  
Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy  
Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy  
Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy  
Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy  
Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy  
Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy

(Get Ready)  
My name is KIIIIIIIIIIIID...Kid Rock

Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy  
Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy  
Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy  
Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy

And this is for the questions that don't have any answers  
The midnight glancers and the topless dancers  
The candid freaks, cars packed with speakers  
The G's with the forties and the chicks with beepers  
The Northern Lights and the Southern Comfort  
And it don't even matter if the veins are punctured  
All the crackheads, the critics, the cynics  
And all my heros in the Methodone Clinic  
All you bastards at the IRS  
For the crooked cops and the cluttered desks  
For the shots of jack and the caps of meth  
Half pints of love and the fifths of stress  
For the hookers all tricking out in Hollywood  
And for my hoods of the world misunderstood  
I said it's all good and it's all in fun  
Now get in the pit and try to love someone

Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy  
(Love Someone)  
Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy  
(Kill Someone)  
Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy  
(Love Someone)  
Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy  
(Come On)

For the time bombs ticking and the heads that hang  
All the gangs getting money and the heads that bang bang  
Wild mustangs the porno flicks  
All my homies in the county in cell block six  
The grits when there ain't enough eggs to cook  
And for DB Cooper and money he took  
You can look for answers but that ain't fun  
Now get in the pit and try to love someone

What  
Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy  
Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy  
(Come On)  
Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy

Love, and for the hate  
And for the peace... WARRRRRRRRRRRR

Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy  
Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy  
(Come On)  
Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy  
Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy 

Wade "we are hear."

Hope "good now I get to get tested because of one of u jackasses."

RJ "knock it off. Please hope your Pregnant be happy."

Hope "well I would be if the dad was not one of the three stooges."

Wade "well your know peach to be with you can be a bitch."

Hope "what's that supposes to mean?" starting to cry.

Wade "it mean's you're a bitch so stop crying you never cry."

Hope "well sorry for having emotions. But incase u did not notice I am pregnant. Pregnant women have mood swings. I can't help it. "

RJ "ya she cant help it."

Hope "thx RJ"

Wade "sorry Hope I am just nervous and to be quite frank I am scared."

Heath "he did not mean to make you cry but we are scared."

Justin "you may say u are scared but that's not a 10th of what we feel."

Hope "I understand."

RJ "they called u guy's back."

Hope "see you soon."

So they all go back and get a blood draw and well hope did fine wade fainted when he say the needle. Go figure a 6'7 270 lbs strong mean brit, was scared of a needle about half an inch long. Heath did fine and so did Justin. So after they got the blood draw hope said

Hope "when will we know who the dad is?"

Nurse "tomorrow."

Hope "ok thank you. Heath get wade's feet Justin get is arms I will get the door."

Justin and heath "on it."

So after having to carry wade out they all said they were hungry so they went to I hop. Wade woke up on the way. They pull in and Justin said it's on me.

Hope "good I am starving I am eating for 2."

Heath "when aren't u starving? Ya blame it on the pregnancy."

Hope "shut up raggedy ann. Your just a little bitch I can take you. I may be pregnant but RJ will take u. u say what she did to aberto she snapped his arm like a twig."

Heath "good point."

So at the table hope ordered the king size plate witch had 4 egg's (scrambled) 4 peaces of toast (sourdough) 4 strips of bacon and sausage, a pound of hash browns, and a stack of 6 pancakes and she had 6 glasses of soda and about a gallon of syrup and ketchup. She downed the whole thing. She also had the rest of RJ's omelet she did not want it all. Everyone looked in aww.

Heath "how did u do that."

Hope "I am pregnant."

Justin "well u must be full now."

Hope "to tell the truth I could go for some nutella."

Heath "how are u still hungry aren't you going to explode."

Wade "you are going to make her mad please don't."

Hope gralded at him and thin they paid and left for home by now it was Noon hope went upstairs she need to sleep off all that food she ate. She fell asleep in the car on Justin's arm. So he carried her up to her room. He placed her on the bed he changed her out of her close in to something more flexible and comphy so she fell asleep in a red bra and black booty shorts. He put on since u been gone by Kelly Clarkson.

**"Since U Been Gone"**

Here's the thing we started out friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since U Been Gone

You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since U Been Gone

And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say

But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since U Been Gone

How can I put it? You put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah, yeah  
Since U Been Gone

How come I'd never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way

But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get (I get) what I want  
Since U Been Gone

You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again

Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get, I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get, I get what I want  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone 

Justin whispered to hope "I know you are scared. But if it turns's out I am the dad I promise with all my hart I won't leave you. I mean if you don't want me around I will understand. I love you. I hope that maby someday you will forgive us. Now if I could tell you this when u was awake I would be making a good impression. I have never cared about someone more than you before I get all nervous inside when I am around you. I love you hope." Justin kissed her forehead. By this time her I pod was playing jump around.

**"Jump Around"**

Pack it up, pack it in  
Let me begin  
I came to win  
Battle me that's a sin  
I won't tear the sack up  
Punk you'd better back up  
Try and play the role and the whole crew will act up  
Get up, stand up, come on!  
Come on, throw your hands up  
If you've got the feeling jump across the ceiling  
Muggs is a funk fest, someone's talking junk  
Yo, I'll bust em in the eye  
And then I'll take the punks home  
Feel it, funk it  
Amps it are junking  
And I got more rhymes than there's cops that are dunking  
Donuts shop  
Sure 'nuff I got props from the kids on the Hill  
Plus my mom and my pops

_[Chorus]_

I came to get down _[2x]_  
So get out your seats and jump around  
Jump around _[3x]_  
Jump up Jump up and get down.  
Jump _[18x]_  
I'll serve your ass like John MacEnroe  
If your steps up, I'm smacking the ho  
Word to your moms I came to drop bombs  
I got more rhymes than the bible's got psalms  
And just like the Prodigal Son I've returned  
Anyone stepping to me you'll get burned  
Cause I got lyrics and you ain't got none  
So if you come to battle bring a shotgun  
But if you do you're a fool, cause I duel to the death  
Try and step to me you'll take your last breath  
I gots the skill, come get your fill  
Cause when I shoot ta give, I shoot to kill

_[Chorus]_

I'm the cream of the crop, I rise to the top  
I never eat a pig cause a pig is a cop  
Or better yet a terminator  
Like Arnold Schwarzenegger  
Try'n to play me out like as if my name was Sega  
But I ain't going out like no punk bitch  
Get used to one style and you know I might switch  
It up up and around, then buck buck you down  
Put out your head then you wake up in the Dawn of the Dead  
I'm coming to get ya, coming to get ya  
Spitting out lyrics homie I'll wet ya

_[Chorus]_  
Jump _[32x]_

Yo, this is dedicated  
To Joe, da flava, Dakota  
Grag yo bozac, punk

Justin left and wend down stair's. he met up with The guy's and they began talking about stuff like the baby, hope and her hormone's and thing's like that.

Wade "I am scared. What if I am the father."

David "I hope that hope want's a 6'7 baby."

Heath "what if I am the dad."

David "then we will have Wendy and Wendy Jr."

Justin "I mean I would be but if I am the father I will try my best I am not to scared."

David "hay I still can't get over the fact your not gay."

Wade "that's it keep your mouth shut. Or I am getting hope's brass knuckles."

David "…(gulp)…(blinks)…"

Wade "that's what I thought."

Tarver "don't worry you guys. Know matter what we will have a baby nexus. I can't wait for that. Hay we should talk to Vince about making a nexus onesie. And booties and a bib o and sheet's for the baby and maby we could ask to make…"

Wade "SHUT UP! You are a nimrod."

Tarver "sorry for thinking."

Wade "fine but just listen to are side of the story."

Heath "ya we have every right to be shocked."

Lucky "I wish it was my baby I would love it. And play with it and teach it cool stuff like dancing wrestling and all kind's of stuff" he continues to babble on and on.

Justin "I am hoping that hope will forgive us so that who ever is the dad can be around the baby."

Heath "ya."

Lucky "and I would make sure he|she was always in a good mood just like I would the momma. And all kind's of other stuff I would teach it to ride a bike and swim and party."

Wade "lucky knock it off you have been babbling on and on for like 10 min's"

Lucky "so sorry I am just excited to have a niece or nephew."

Wade "good now shut up please."

RJ "don't talk to lucky like that. Now what do u want for dinner."

Wade "pizza"

Heath "soup"

Justin "Chinese"

David "…(gulp)…" scared to speak

Tarver "stake"

Skip "spaghetti"

Lucky " um pizza"

RJ "Mexican it is."

RJ went to the kitchen to start cooking. She made Enchiladas, rice, beans, tortias, burritos and taco's and for desert chocolate chip cookies. And had 2 jars of nutella for hope. So it was 5:30 she had Justin go get hope because for some reason she is nicer to him. So he went to get hope. After 5 min's they were at the table eating. Hope ate a lot of food and heath of course stared in shock. Hope yelled at him and was a bitch. Then after they ate hope wanted to watch Criss angle mind freak season 1 on DVD so they did David aid nothing all he did was stare in shock. So after about 3 hours hope said "I am tired I wana go to bed and watch TV in my room." Justin said, "I will carry" you. Hope "ok" so Justin carried her to her bedroom.

**Up in hope's room.**

Justin put hope on the bed and handed her the remote. Ok give us a call if u want any thing he said in a calm tone. He started for the door.

Hope "Justin"

Justin "ya"

Hope "watch TV with me please."

Justin "sure may I go change first."

Hope "sure and bring some nutella and pop corn. And night at the museum 1 and 2 and national treasure 1 and 2."

Justin "sure thing I will be right back"

Down stairs

Justin "I am going to watch TV with hope."

Wade "why does she want you up there."

Justin "because I have a calm ora."

David "…(gulp)…(blinks)…"

Wade "wow no commit from David."

David "…(blinks)…" you cold tell he was thinking some stuff.

Wade "no seriously why does she like u more."

Justin "maby because I don't make her cry and I don't say stuff about what she eat's"

Heath "so. By watch TV u mean have sex."

Tarver "BURN"

Justin "no I respect her and she is pregnant u cant have sex when she is pregnant."

RJ "just do as u please Justin me and lucky can take them for you they are just jealous u may be the dad. And they know u would do a better job of being a dad."

Justin "thx she want some movies and food."

Heath "she is a human garbage disposal"

Hope "I hurd that."

Heath "how?"

Justin "I had my finger on the button for the intercomsystom I was going to tell her we are out of pop corn u Dickweed."

Hope "hahaha good one Justin and it's ok just bring nutella and m and m's or something and a soda and what ever u want."

Justin "ok"

So after Justin got the food and movies he left of hope's room. He was in the elevator and the door's just opened and her hurd crying. And ran to hope's room.

Hope "crying"

Justin "are u ok"

Hope "ya I just saw the end of bambi they shot the momma."

Justin "ya but it is just a cartoon it's not real."

Hope "I know but it's so sad"

Justin "would u stop crying if I lay with u. and we watch some tv or a movie."

Hope "ya"

Justin "do u want to see what's on TV first."

Hope "sure"

Justin "kid rock on the record with fuse is on wouldu like to watch that."

Hope "YA"

So hope was watching TV and out of know where

Hope "will I make a good mom"

Justin "how would u say this Hell to the fucken yes."

Hope "lol I hope so"

Justin "know matter what I am by your side."

Hope "thx u wana have the baby for me."

Justin "trust me if I could I would."

Hope "I know I am thankful I have a good friend like u."

Justin "same here."

After that hope ell asleep in Justin's arms and he fell asleep with her.

Nexusdiva I hope everyone liked it. And you have till Midnight to vote so it's 8:30 my time so vote and we will see who is daddy.


	11. Chapter 11

CH 11

Nexusdiva-OMG! My poll did so well. I hope you like who won. I am sorry I have not updated my Internet was down. Stupid Verizon Internet. This is going to be a wonderful chapter. Thx Luneara Eclipse for R and R. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I own Hope, Noah, Sammy, Faith and Luneara eclipse owns R.J and ****Corbin, Corsica, and her two dogs Tupac and B.I.G****.**** The song's I use belong to there normal owners. Everyone else belongs to the WWE. P.S Vince please adopt me LOL. Also this chapter will have some mild to extreme language. This also may have some talk of threats and killing ppl if they don't get of hope's property. So with that let's begin.**

**The big day: who is daddy?**

Hope wakes up to her cell phone alarm. Hope turned and shut it off when she feels's Justin's hand rubbing her stomach. Hope just turned her head to him and said, "What are you doing?" Justin "just feeling a little Boss man leader, a little Wendy Or a little High flyer." Hope "well let's hope it's not a leader like wade. I want a good son or daughter." Justin "I hope it's not wade's. I could live with a little Wendy but not another wade. Any thing but that." Hope "agreed." So they got ready hope said "if u want u can get ready in hear so u don't wake Melina or lucky." Justin "ok if u don't mind seeing this sexy beast in a towel. Haha " Hope "well seeing to the fact u are the nice's to me I would prefer to see u in a towel in stead of wade of heath." Justin "so true and I am hot." Hope "ok lets get ready" so after about 20 mins of hope being in the shower Justin went in to the bathroom "hope can I come in" Hope "sure" he could hear her over the radio. She was singing to Crazy Bitch by buck cherry

Crazy Bitch

All right!

Break me down, you got a lovely face  
We're going to your place  
And now you got to freak me out  
Scream so loud, getting fuckin' laid  
You want me to stay, but I got to make my way

Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

Take it off, the paper is your game  
You jump in bed with fame  
Another one night paid in full, uh  
You're so fine, it won't be a loss  
Cashing in the rocks, just to get you face to face

Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

Get the video  
Fuck you so good  
Get the video  
Fuck you so good

Crazy bitch  
Crazy bitch  
Crazy...bitch

Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back, come on

Baby girl  
You want it all  
To be a star  
You'll have to go down  
Take it off  
No need to talk  
You're crazy  
But I like the way you fuck me

Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on  
You keep me right on

You're crazy  
But I like the way you fuck me

Justin "that's a colorful song. Good image for kids."

Hope "ya I use to dance to it in the club. And Alex got lucky from that song a few time's"

Justin "so do you ever miss working as a stripper?"

Hope "yes and no. "

Justin "why did u start working there any way's"

Hope "when you are a 21 year old female who needs money to live you learn what jobs will help you get the most money."

Justin "o I see. Hay I have never seen you in sweat pants and matching jacket why."

Hope "because I feel fat."

Justin "you are not fat. But just don't say that in front of heath."

Hope "I know he's an ass hole."

So after getting ready they me the guys downstairs. Hope road shotgun and Justin drove. She was shaking do to nervousness. So Justin had his hand on her thy. She felt safe in his arms. She was not scared around him. She felt wanted, they were lessening to the radio hope was singing to,

**Big Girls Don't Cry"**

Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and center, clarity**"**  
Peace, Serenity

_[CHORUS:]_  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry

The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

_[CHORUS]_

Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity

_[CHORUS]_

La Da Da Da Da Da 

Justin "we are hear. Now before we go in we have to promise no matter the result we will be happy for that person. Ok."

Wade "you got it."

Heath "ya."

So they all go in to the doctor's office. They checked in. after 20 min's of waiting the nurse called hope and the boy's back. They were scared they had to wait in the room in the back for 5 min's. Then the doctor came in boy did she have news's.

Doctor "miss knight I have the results of your test."

Hope "please tell me now before I die."

Justin "you wont die I promise."

Doctor "and the father is…"

Justin "…"

Doctor "congulation's hope the father is Mr. Justin Gabriel. "

Wade "…(jaw on the floor)…"

Heath "…"

Justin "me are u sure like 100% sure."

Hope "WOW."

Doctor "yes Mr. Gabriel. Now Hope you have an option to have an ultrasound to see the baby"

Hope "Justin do you wana see the baby."

Justin "yes do you?"

Hope "ya."

Justin "ok we will do the ultrsonud."

Hope "heath and wade get your ass's out of hear and wait in the front."

Heath "ok come on wade"

So after wade and heath left the nurse rubbed some jelly like substance on hopes stomach that felt like it came out of the freezer. Wall this was going on Justin was holding hope's hand. Then the picture that appeared on the screen shocked hope and Justin. (Like crap your pants shocked.)

Doctor "hope you are having twins."

Hope "I am what." (Asked in disbelief.)

Justin " Hope I am so happy." (Smiling from ear to ear.)

Doctor "yes hope and congratulations. Would you like a few pictures to show friends and family?"

Hope "ya."

The doctor cleaned hopes tummy off and made a few copies of the ultrasound. And hope and Justin were in shock and happy at the same time. Justin was smiling like he won the lottery. Hope was just paralyzed almost. Then the doctor came in with the pictures. She handed hope the envelope with the photos and hope and Justin left for the waiting room.

Wades POV|Thoughts

Wow. Justin looks like a kid who you gave a 20-pound bag of candy. Hope looks stunned but a happy stunned. I am happy the baby is not mine I am not ready yet. And I know Heath is not cut out to be a dad he doesn't know his elbow from his ass. Let alone a kid that would be a very scrued up kid.

Heath's POV|Thought's

I am glad I am not a dad, I and no where near ready for that kind of commitment. What was I talking about idk?

Hope and Justin looked at the guys and said "We are having twins." Heaths jaw went to the floor and so did wade he choked on a fly that went in to his mouth. So after they got in the car, and drove home. Once home Justin carried hope upstairs and put her in bed to sleep she was wiped out. She fell asleep to

**"Our Song"**

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
And he says...

_[Chorus:]_  
Our song is the slamming screen doors,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong and been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said...

_[Chorus]_

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song...

Cause

_[Chorus]_

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song

Justin went downstairs he got lucky Melina and RJ and started a conversation.

Justin "Melina and RJ I need your help. I wana buy a ring for hope. but I need a girls opinion. lucky I need you to be on guard. Like if hope asks for me tell her I am out. If she asks just don't tell her I am buying a ring."

Melina "you are going to marry hope. RJ this is the happiest day of our life. We have been waiting for this for like ever. She should get married after the baby comes so that she wont have the baby bump and ppl wont whisper at the wedding."

RJ "ya we should have Taylor swift play. No kid rock wait maby nickelback or…"

Lucky "he is asking Hope to marry him not you two. Get a hold of your self and stop planning for this it's hope's day not yours."

Justin "right are you going to help me or not."

The girls "yes"

Justin "lets go."

**AT THE MALL**

They went to a Kay ring shop. After about 30 minutes of no get the gold no silver no platinum finely the girls help come to a decision. They finally picked out a square cut diamond ring that was 5 carts. So they were about to leave when Justin had an Idea. Justin "how about I buy hope a new guitar."

Melina "good idea."

RJ "I will help I know music stores super well."

Justin "good maby you could teach me how to play Marry me by Train."

RJ "no prob."

So they went to mike. The music man hopes old teacher. They bought a pink and black pinstriped finder with her name on the neck under the strings. So after about 1 hour there they headed home.

Back at the house

Hope was still sound asleep. She slept like 6 hours in all today. but like hope, she can match her stomach to the clock. it was 6:30 pm she was hungry. she was eating for 3 not 2 any more. So she changed in to a pair of shorts and tank top. And went down stares. Luckily Justin came home minutes before hope woke up or world war 3 was going to brake out. If Justin came home with Melina and RJ, man she would have had a cow. But Justin was in his room hiding the ring under his boxers in the draw. When he hurd a knock on his door

Justin "who is it?"

Hope "its me can I come in we need to talk."

Justin "ya just a minute. Ok come in."

Hope "are you busy."

Justin "no I always have time for my baby momma."

Hope "you are so sweet. Ok now for the reason I am in hear, now listen I don't want you to have to feel like you have to stay with me if you don't want me. Don't feel like you need to stay with me for the baby. If you don't want to be with me I will understand I will still let u see the baby. But please dot fell like you have to stay for the baby. I know you are young and if you wana go back to South Africa to see you mom u can but with a baby it's not so easy."

Justin "why would I not want you. I love you and have since the first time I met you. And I feel like I want to stay not have to. And besides I love you I could not stay a way if I tried I love you." He pulls out a guitar acoustic and said "I learned this for you." And began to play hopes favorite love song well in her eyes it was

**"All I Ever Wanted"**

All I ever wanted was to see your smilen  
I know that I love you  
Oh baby why don't you see

All I ever wanted was to see your smilen  
All I ever wanted was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
Oh baby why don't you see  
That all I ever wanted was you and me

All I ever wanted was to see your smilen  
All I ever wanted was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
Oh baby why don't you see  
That all I ever wanted was you and me

I'm so alone, here on my own  
And I'm waiting for you to come  
I want to be a part of you  
Think of fall, think's we could do  
And everyday you're in my head  
I want to have you in my bed  
You are the world, you're in my eyes  
For in my life

All I ever wanted was to see your smilen  
All I ever wanted was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
Oh baby why don't you see  
That's all I ever wanted was you and me _[3x]_

All I ever wanted 

Hope began to cry her eyes out. Justin hugged her and just never wanted to let go but he said, "Hope I did not mean to make you cry but it's the truth I want you to know how I feel about you. That's all I ever wanted." Hope "these are tears of joy. I love you to please don't go anywhere. I want you here with me." Justin "I would not dream of leaving you." Hope "good I am not letting go."

Justin "good I don't want you to." So after the conversation him and hope went and laid down. They were arm and arm hope was almost to sleep when she hurd the noise she feared for the first time ever.

Noah "mom are you up hear."

Hope "come in."

Noah "I was looking all over I am so happy to be home." (Faith walks in with Sammy in her arms.)

Faith "mom are you ok and are we interrupting something we don't need details. Tho."

Justin whisper in hopes ear "do we tell them "

Hope "no not yet."

Faith "what not yet?"

Hope "I am not telling you. And don't go to any one because they don't know either. And don't try to use your power are powers are inactive during October except on the 31st and the only power they works is animals and that's because October is the month of the wolf man."

Noah "we ill go to lucky he's the biggest snoop."

Hope "not even lucky knows this."

Noah "damn we are scrued we have to wait now."

Hope "stop with the language mister."

Noah "ok sorry."

Just thin RJ walks in and said dinners ready. Of course hope was ready to eat. So hope walked down stairs to the kitchen. She saw her most favorite meal witch consists of mash potatoes and gravy, meatloaf, bread, soda, salad, and for desert chocolate cake with strawberry icing and vanilla ice cream she was in hog heaven. She was down stares before Justin he told all the adults not to say a word about the baby or anything else and to the girls don't say any thong about the marriage. So they went down stairs and well hope was all ready eating hope "sorry it was to tempting." Justin "its cool you haven't ate all day." He said RJ and the others agreed. So after hope ate with every one she wanted to watch TV. So Noah and faith said they could do dishes. So every one said thx and went to watch TV.

In the kitchen

Noah "what are they hiding from us."

Faith "maby mom is pregnant."

Noah "are u stupid? How did you come up with that?"

Faith "she ate like a pig, she was light headed, she is tired. What more do you need? O and she is with Justin like all the time. And I know this and we have been hear for 3 hours. Plus Justin has not stop smiling since we have been her."

Noah "ok if you think you are so smart lets bet 50 bucks. And loser does winners chorus for a month."

Faith "your on."

So they Finnish the dishes and cleaned the table it was about 8:00 pm so they went in to the living room and said "we will put Sammy to bed." Hope said, "ok but first me and Justin have big news." Noah "you do. Do tell."

Hope "ok I am pregnant. And Justin is the dad. Plus we are having twins" Justin pulls out a photo of the ultrasound and shows the kids.

Noah "mom you are pregnant." (Faints)

Hope "faith is he ok."

Faith "yes and omg I ill have a little brother or sister maby both. So are you and Justin an idem or what. Please say an idem and not an or what."

Hope looked at Justin and said "idem."

Faith "woo hoo" looking like she is going to explode. "Congratulations Justin."

Justin "thanks you."

Noah "woo that's what it feels like to faint ok scratch that of my bucket list and congratulations Justin. And mom"

Justin "thanks you wana see the ultrasound photo."

Noah "ya I would love it."

Justin shows Noah the photo Noah looks in amazement "that's in my mom" Justin "yep"

Sammy "does that mean you are our new daddy Justin? Because mommy is having a baby with you? "

Justin "um… I am not sure you have to talk to mommy about that."

Sammy "but Justin you are so cool I love you." (Grabs a hold of his leg and looks up at him.)

Justin "I love you to but if your mommy said that I am daddy thin she will tell you."

Sammy "but I want you to be my daddy please don't leave I love you and so does faith and Noah."

Hope "Justin if you want to be daddy you can."

Justin "well tells you what. Tomorrow me and you will have father daughter day."

Sammy "ya I love you daddy."

Justin "I love you to baby." (Picks up Sammy and hugged her and said "tell you what you go with faith and Noah and go get dressed for bed and I will come tuck you in. how's that sound")

Sammy "ya"

Noah "ok Sam lets go."

Sammy and faith and Noah leave for upstairs and after they are in the elevator. Justin said

Justin "are u sure don't mind Sammy calling me daddy?"

Hope "I don't mind. I think it's cute."

Justin "well I think you are cute."

Hope "aww."

Intercomsystom "daddy I am ready to go to bed. Come tuck me in."

Justin goes to the elevator and goes up to Sam's room and tucks her in and he read her a story Noah and faith left. You could tell Sammy loved Justin like he was her real father. So after about 20 minutes Justin came down. And sat next to hope. And she leaned on him he wrapped his arm around her.

Faith "so mom how far along are you."

Hope "15 weeks."

Faith "so how long have you and Justin been a thing."

Hope "none of your baseness missy."

Faith "come on well tell me is Justin's mom coming for charismas speaking you are having her grandchild."

Hope "well if Justin wants to invite her she is more than welcome hear. She is the grandma of are kids."

Faith "well if she does let us know what she likes Justin we wana buy her something she will like."

Justin "don't worry if she comes I will help you out."

Noah "good she is not the grandma who pinches ur face is she."

Justin "I am 27 and she still does that to me."

Noah "wow well I will love it."

Justin "don't worry she loves kids."

Noah "ok but I am a man."

Hope "have you lost you purity ring."

Noah "no"

Hope "you aren't a man thin."

Noah "well can I at least get a play boy"

Justin "NOO! I was 18 before I could even look at a playboy let alone buy one. "

Noah "that sucks."

Hope "ya but I love you."

Noah "ya but I am almost 16 tho"

Hope "doesn't ask anymore no now stop bugging me."

Noah "ok sorry mom."

So it was about 10:00 pm and hope wanted to go to bed and watch TV. So Justin and her went to bed. And watched TV. She was in the middle of knocked up and she passed out on Justin's chest. So Justin finished the movie and turned the TV off and went to sleep with hope. He turned her radio on and they fell asleep to when I grow up by the pussycat dolls

**"****When I Grow Up"**

_[Intro x2]_  
Boys call you sexy (What's up, sexy)  
And you don't care what they say  
See, everytime you turn around  
They scream your name

_[Verse 1]_  
Now I've got a confession  
When I was young I wanted attention  
And I promised myself that I'd do anything  
Anything at all for them to notice me

_[Bridge:]_  
But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see when I was younger I would say

_[Chorus:]_  
When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines  
When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

_[Hook x2]_  
Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

_[Verse 2]_  
They used to tell me I was silly  
Until I popped up on the TV  
I always wanted to be a superstar  
And knew that singing songs would get me this far

_[Bridge]_  
_[Chorus]_

_[Hook x2]_  
Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

_[Verse 3]_  
I see them staring at me  
Oh I'm a trendsetter  
Yes this is true 'cause what I do, no one can do it better  
You can talk about me  
'Cause I'm a hot topic  
I see you watching me, watching me, and I know you want it

_[Chorus]_

_[Hook x2]_

_[Chorus]_

_[Hook x2]_

Darkchild 

Nexusdiva- I hope you liked please give music requests and to let you u all know from the days of November 27th 2010- December 7th 2010 I will be on vacation with no computer so I will update on the 8th or 9th so pleas don't be mad if I don't update but I will update at least once more before I leave.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12.

Nexusdiva- I apologize for the delay on chapter. This is the last update before my vacation. Just a reminder I will be gone November 27, 2010-December 7, 2010. So I will update probly on the 8th or the 9th. I want to say thank you to all the people who reviewed. I dedicate this chapter to Luneara Eclipse.

Disclaimer- I don't own much just Hope and her family. Luneara Eclipse owns RJ and her family. Every thing else belongs to WWE, TNA.

In the morning

Hope woke up with Justin in the bed with her. Did I mention the way hope woke up?

Flashback

At about 7:00 am. Sammy was pulling the covers off hope. She was saying, "wake up mommy and daddy". Hope woke up fast before Justin and said, "babe daddy is still asleep and you should to how about you go back to bed or go wake heath or wade up. but go lay back down and let daddy and I sleep. We wont forget father daughter day I promise. Please go back to bed". Sammy of course said, "Ok but tuck me in." so hope did just that. When hope got to bed trying not to wake Justin she did. Justin of course said is u ok. And hope explained the situation. So her and Justin went back to bed.

End of flashback

Justin looked at hope with the most loving eyes and said,

Justin "how is my baby? I hope Sammy did not wake you to much."

Hope "not more than normal. I am sorry I woke you. I did not mean to I promise. I wanted you to sleep."

Justin "no need to be sorry. I know it was am accident but I did like seeing you so early we fell back asleep and I dreamed of you."

Hope "that's good. Now it's about 10:30 wana eat."

Before Justin could reply hopes cell rang and it was none other than the charismatic enigma him self-Jeff hardy.

Hope "hi Jeff. Is every thing ok."?

Jeff "ya and me and matt are coming to see are favorite diva in the history of OMEGA."

Hope "thx Jeff you are to nice so what time are you coming."

Jeff "by noon"

Hope "ok I will see u thin."

Call over.

Justin "who was that. If you don't mind my asking."

Hope "it was Jeff. And I don't mind."

Justin "cool. Well I have Father daughter day to tend to so I will be taking Sammy to the zoo do u want any thing?"

Hope "I would love a stuffed tiger."

Justin "any thing for my queen and tonight you and me dinner. I have a very big night planed and a surprise or two."

Hope "ok"

Hope went in to the shower and was singing to a song a very special song. This song was the song hope was lessening to when Chris died.

**"Back To December"**

I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
How's life? Tell me how's your family  
I haven't seen them in a while.  
You've been good, busier than ever,  
we small talk, work and the weather,  
your guard is up and I know why.

'Cause the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die.

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night",  
and I go back to December all the time.  
It turns out freedom isn't nothing but missing you.  
Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right  
I go back to December all the time.

These days I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up playing back myself leavin'  
when your birthday passed and I didn't call.  
And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side.  
Realized that I loved you in the fall

Then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye"

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night".  
And I go back to December all the time.  
It turns out freedom isn't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time.

I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night  
The first time you ever saw me cry

Maybe this is wishful thinking,  
Probably mindless dreaming,  
If we loved again I swear I'd love you right...

I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.  
So if the chain is on your door I understand.

But this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night"  
And I go back to December...  
It turns out freedom isn't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing that I'd realize what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind

I'd go back to December all the time.  
All the time

Justin came in and said "babe don't be scared I am in hear." He hurd hopes say, "Ok are u leaving." Justin said, "No I need a shower." He startled hope when he opened the shower curtain and kissed her and dropped his boxers and jumped in with her. She was not freaked out he was always full of surprises. And she liked it. So they took a shower. Hope wished that Justin did not have to leave. But he did so he kissed her on the lips and said "I'll be back soon with a stuffed tiger for my baby." Hope "ok I will miss u now u best go unless u want Sam you annoy the hell out of u." Justin "good point". So Justin left with Sammy. So hope went down stairs and began world war 3.

Down stairs

Heath "why do I have to go. Just tell Jeff and matt to pick some up. They are coming any way."

Hope "I want 2 dozen chocolate bars from the donut house now. "

Heath "hell to the fucking no. I am not even out of my PJS."

Hope "wade yell at heath to go get me donuts I asked him so nice but he yelled at me."

Wade "GO NOW!"

Hope "thank you wade."

Lucky "what time does Jeff and matt get hear."

Hope "about noon."

Lucky "cool I get to meet two legends."

Hope "yes but they are normal people tho."

Lucky "I know."

RJ "there hear."

Hope goes and opens the door and sees Jeff. She automatically hug's him and was like how are you then she sees matt and does the same. But this next surprise was so cool who does she see Brian Kendrick. What is he holding you ask? 3-dozen donuts. Hope was like a kid in a candy store. Heath sees the donut's and said, "Look they brought donuts I don't need to go now."

Hope "get your ass out to the car and get me more donuts endless u want to die."

Heath "I will be right back." Before anything else was said

Jeff said "your pregnant." Hope was like who told you.

Hope "yes how did you know."

Matt "christin told us who hurd from john. "

Hope "john can't keep a secret at all."

Matt "nope."

Brian "I missed you so much. Please come back to omega me and Shannon and Jeff aren't team Bitch with out you."

Hope "I know but I m pregnant I cant wrestle "

Matt "can I see your baby bump."

Hope "sure"

So hope lifted her shirt and matt was like OMG. So was Jeff. Then Brian passed out so hope thought to her self and then said, "He ate some 'brownies'".

Matt "yes but we cant stand him in a car ride or 6hours pleases trust us."

Hope "I know first hand."

Jeff "I bet u were his best friend in omega."

Hope "no Shannon was to."

Matt "ya he was."

Lucky "hope I hate to interrupt but I have to go I have a plain to catch."

Hope "its ok I will watch u tom arrow and please call me tomorrow."

Lucky "will do."

So lucky left. And Jeff and matt started to talk with hope.

Matt "who is dad."

Hope "Justin"

Jeff "where is he any ways."

Hope "with Sammy on a father daughter day."

Jeff "that's sweet."

Matt "hope u look exhausted do u wana watch TV and relax with us."

Hope "pleases."

So they were watching mtv hope fell asleep to the song baby.

**"Baby"**  
**(feat. Ludacris)**

Ohh wooaah _[x3]_

You know you love me, I know you care  
Just shout whenever, and I'll be there  
You want my love, you want my heart  
And we will never ever ever be apart

Are we an item? Girl quit playing  
We're just friends, what are you saying  
Say there's another and look right in my eyes  
My first love broke my heart for the first time  
And I was like...

Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

For you, I would have done whatever  
And I just can't believe we ain't together  
And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you  
I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring  
And I'm in pieces, baby fix me  
And just shake me til' you wake me from this bad dream  
I'm going down, down, down, down  
And I just can't believe my first love won't be around

And I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

_[Ludacris:]_  
Luda! When I was 13, I had my first love,  
There was nobody that compared to my baby  
and nobody came between us, or could ever come above  
She had me going crazy, oh I was star-struck,  
she woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks.  
She made my heart pound, I skip a beat when I see her in the street and  
at school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend.  
She knows she got me dazing coz she was so amazing  
and now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying...

Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

I'm gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)  
All I'm gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)  
Now I'm all gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)  
Now I'm all gone (gone, gone, gone...)  
I'm gone 

So after about 3 hours hope woke up with Sammy saying, "look mommy." Sammy was holding a fake fish. Hope "how cute" looks to Jeff hope said " Jeff why did u let her wake me. " Jeff "cuz I wanted to."

Justin walked in and said "Sam go put you're fishy in ur room. I wana see mommy ok." Sam left. Justin pulled out a big tiger stuffed animal and said, "just like you requested my queen." Hope "thx baby come sit with me please." Justin said "I cant I am working on are dinner tonight I have a few arrangements to take care of then I will sit with you ok." Hope "ok but I will miss you." Justin "I know but I will see you in a few ok." So Justin left and hope lay back down. Justin singled for matt and Jeff.

In the kitchen

Justin "do you guys rember the plan."

Matt "I do"

Jeff "yep."

Justin "good so you don't mind helping me out."

Matt "no we love hope like a lil sister we wana make sure she gets a good guy. By the way if u treat her wrong I will kill you."

Justin "I know matt don't worry."

Ok so RJ is cooking dinner. You are helping with the plan and I got the ring. This will be such a good night. (Noah walks in)

Noah "so you are marring my mom."

Justin "yes please don't ruin the surprise don't tell anyone please."

Noah "I wont I want to help."

Justin "will u help me and baby sit Sammy tonight."

Noah "you got it."

So after Noah left hope was a sleep again so Justin Jeff and matt went to set up for the night with the help of nexus. They went about 100 Acers out to the hills Justin had got some people to build a little building with a kitchen and every thing. So they painted set a table up and every thing. So about an hour later Melina said in a text "hope wnts u. she is abut 2 go outside. Wht do I do." So Justin called hope and said

Justin "babe I want you to go up stares and change in to your favorite outfit and I will pick you up ok. I love you"

Hope "ok" so Melina and faith helped hope get ready. Hope wore a light blue tank top with black jean leggings, and black heels.

With JustinJustin wore a black dress shirt with a blue tie and back pants. RJ made tacos and rice and all that good stuff Justin wanted to impress hope so he learned Spanish. The table had a red tablecloth and white square plates. So he went to the house and drove he red mustang.

**At the house**

Justin pulled up and opened the door and went and got hope and said

Justin "Esperamos alta. te ves increíble." Which means hi hope. You look amazing.

Hope "hi you are so sweet I guess you learned Spanish."

Justin "yep just for you."

So they left and they ate dinner and Justin said "hope do you love me." Hope "yes I have always loved you." Justin "good" he began to play marry me by train

**"Marry Me"**

Forever can never be long enough for me  
Feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do

Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way  
Marry Me  
Today and every day  
Marry Me  
If I ever get the nerve to say  
Hello in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

Together can never be close enough for me  
Feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love  
And you're beautiful  
Now that the wait is over  
And love and has finally shown her my way  
Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

Promise me  
You'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to  
Sing to you  
When all the music dies

And marry me  
Today and everyday  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Marry me  
Mm-hmm 

Justin "hope I am trying to say will you marry me."

Hope "yes. I will never leave you."

Justin "good."

Hope said "I have a present for you." She grabbed a guitar and started to play

**"I'm With You"**

I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound

Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Oh why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yea yea yea

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you... 

hope "I am never leaving you"

Justin "good I don't ant you to." I wana play these songs for you.

**"If Today Was Your Last Day"**

My best friend gave me the best advice  
He said each day's a gift and not a given right  
Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less traveled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride

If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
If today was your last day

Against the grain should be a way of life  
What's worth the prize is always worth the fight  
Every second counts 'cause there's no second try  
So live like you'll never live it twice  
Don't take the free ride in your own life

If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day

If today was your last day  
Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?  
You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars  
Regardless of who you are  
So do whatever it takes  
'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life  
Let nothin' stand in your way  
Cause the hands of time are never on your side

If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?

Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day

**"Never Gonna Be Alone"**

_[Verse 1]_  
Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you.  
Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,  
So I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...

_[Chorus]_  
Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall...  
Never gonna be alone!  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

_[Verse 2]_  
And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,  
'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...

_[Chorus]_  
Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

_[Verse 3]_  
Oh!  
You've gotta live every single day,  
Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Don't let it slip away,  
Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.  
Every single day,  
Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Tomorrow never comes...

_[Verse 4]_  
Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...

_[Chorus]_  
Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing one more day,  
I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing one more day.

**"Never Gonna Be Alone"**

_[Verse 1]_  
Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you.  
Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,  
So I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...

_[Chorus]_  
Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall...  
Never gonna be alone!  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

_[Verse 2]_  
And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,  
'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...

_[Chorus]_  
Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

_[Verse 3]_  
Oh!  
You've gotta live every single day,  
Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Don't let it slip away,  
Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.  
Every single day,  
Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Tomorrow never comes...

_[Verse 4]_  
Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...

_[Chorus]_  
Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing one more day,  
I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing one more day.

**"I'd Come For You"**

Just One more moment, that's all that's needed.  
Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.  
Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding  
Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it

I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground  
But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now  
Everyday I spend away my souls inside out  
Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow.

By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you

I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing  
My mind was closing, now I'm believing  
I finally know just what it means to let someone in  
To see the side of me that no one does or ever will  
So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever just to bring you home,  
Here and now this I vow

By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you  
You know I'd always come for you

Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to

And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you

No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
I'd crawl across this world for you  
Do anything you want me to  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
You know I'll always come for you 

**"Gotta Be Somebody"**

This time, I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene  
Straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end  
Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight  
And dammit this feels too right, it's just like déja vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be holding my breath, could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

You can't give up, (when you're looking for) a diamond in the rough (cause you never know)  
When it shows up, (make sure you're holding on)  
Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on  
Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me, oh

Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there  
Nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

hope "how did u lurn to play those."

Justin "RJ"

They went back to the house and went to the bedroom it was about 12:00 am by now so they laid down and fell asleep.

Nexusdiva- I hope you liked it. I did this on 1 hour sleep. I will update after my vacation. Florida hear I come. 


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

**Nexusdiva**- I had a quick update. I have a poll up on my profile please vote. This is not as long as my others but it will be made up for later.

**Disclaimer**- same as always.

In the morning

Hope woke up in Justin's arms. She loved that. She wanted to go back to sleep but she had things to do. So she woke Justin up and said, "wake up baby. We have thing to do. I am hungry also." She kissed his lips and he woke up. Justin just loved the way hope woke him up. But what hope did not know is that Justin had to go back to work tonight. He was dreading telling her. He knows how she gets, but it has to be done.

Justin said, "hope can I tell you something before we get up?"

Hope "sure."

Justin "babe Vince called I need to go back to work tonight with the boys. I can't get any more time off. Please don't cry."

Hope "I don't want you to go. Please cant you get like one more week off." (Beginning to cry.)

Justin " No babes please don't cry. I can't get any more time off." (pulls hope in to a hug.)

Hope "ok"

So Justin just holds hope. She is crying and she hears Jeff and matt in the hall. Then she hurd Brian and surprising he was not high he was talking normal. Jeff was tired sounding and so was matt. But they knocked any way.

Knock

Justin "come in."

Matt and Jeff walk in with Brian behind him rushing to hope and matt and Jeff said in unison "what's wrong with hope."

Justin "I told her I have to go back to work."

Brian "you upset the Bitchen diva. " goes to knees and said "HAT HAS HAPPENED TO THIS WORLD."

Jeff "hope watch this." Hope turns and looks and Jeff slaps the hell out of Brian and said "grow up you basturd hope is the alsome one don't make her mad."

Hope laughs and was like you did not just do that. But in a good way.

Brian "hope yell at him he just hit your best friend."

Hope "no I am going to allow it. but I am still sad Justin has to go back to work."

Jeff "me and matt and Brian are going to be hear. So will RJ and Melina and the kids."

Matt "and we can watch your boyfriend on raw and we can watch the hardy show."

Hope "can we watch season 9."

Jeff "its in my bag."

Hope "woo hoo. Lets go watch TV race u down."

Hope got up and ran. She was a big fan of the hardy show.

Justin "how did you know that would make her feel better."

Jeff "hope is like are little sister we just know."

Matt "and she loves comedy "

Brian "and its funny."

Jeff looks at Brian and slapped the back of his head and said "that's what comedy is you jack ass."

Brian looked like a scolded puppy.

So everybody went down stars and Justin packed and nexus left a few hours later. Hope Jeff and matt were on the couch hope was sandwiched between Jeff and matt and she passed out on Jeff's shoulder. With in 2 hours so she sleep and at 6:00 they woke her up and said "you baby daddy is on TV" hope woke instantly. She say he had a tag team match with heath for the titles. He won and she was happy Noah and Sammy and faith saw it to.

Sammy "daddy is champion."

Faith "Justin is so cool in the ring"

Noah "I get to see the titles in person."

So after the show she called Justin Sammy and the kids said congratulations and hope did to. They talked for an hour and hope watched TV with Jeff and matt watching TV up in hopes room. Watching MTV she fell asleep to

**"My Happy Ending"**

So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

_[Chorus:]_  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do _[CD version]_  
All the stuff that you do _[radio edited version]_

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

_[Chorus]_

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

_[Chorus x2]_

_[x2]_  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

hope fell asleep on matts arm Brian at the foot of the bed and Jeff took a picture and sent it to Justin with a caption that said "hope passed out. And the baby is making her tired. But look how cute." Jeff sent the text. And got a reply that said "aww. She is so beautiful. Tell her I love her and the baby I love them to. Night." So Jeff and them fell asleep.

Nexusdiva rember there is a poll up I am heading to Florida woo.


	14. Chapter 14

CH 14.

**Nexusdiva- Hay everyone. I hope you have had wonderful 2 weeks. I Know I have. I wanted you to know, I am skipping to the 9****th**** month of hope's pregnancy. This will be a very drama filled chapter. So all I ask is that you don't hate me for it. Also before I explode I went to TNA Final Resolution. Also I know the months are off but please I don't need to be told I suck at math but I am bacing this around the current events.**

**Disclaimer: I own Hope, Noah, Sammy, Faith and Luneara eclipse owns R.J and Corbin, Corsica, and her two dogs Tupac and B.I.G. The song's I use belong to there normal owners. Everyone else belongs to the WWE and TNA. P.S Vince please adopt me LOL And or Hulk Hogan. Also this chapter will have some mild to extreme language. This also may have some talk of threats and killing ppl if they don't get of hope's property. So with that let's begin.**

**Month 9: time to get this kid out of my belly.**

**Hope's pov**

So I woke up with Justin. He did not live with me but I guess he kind of does. I have a big baby belly I am finally in month 9, and Christmas is in 3 weeks. Right now Melina took the kids on the road with her and John for 2 weeks Melina wanted to give me some time off. She said, "I need to rest and relax and not worry about them." so I took her up on that plus the kids wanted to be on the road. Don't ask why but I think they are wrestlers in training but I don't wana push that if they don't want that. Lucky is in NXT. RJ has been on the road every few weeks. But she will be back at my place in a few days. She wanted to see her husband. Jeff went to final resolution and matt and Brian went to. They were coming back in a few hours. So the house was empty. But I am asking him to move in with me to day. He has to go on the road with heath, David, skip, tarver this week. But this week they are on Smack down. Since they are unified tag team champions. Wade was going to stay with me. I don't know why but Justin thinks I am going to be safer with him till Jeff Matt and Brian get back. I don't mind wade but I guess Justin is just looking out for me. I am so nervous I am meeting Justin's mom. I hope no one gives me any trouble. I better get up Justin need to sleep he has to go over seas this week to England. So I will go eat maby make him some breakfast. Hopes thoughts were interrupted by her I-phone beeping, telling hope she had a text message from RJ.

Text said

"Hope call me when you get up. I wana talk."

Hope replied and said

"Ok I will call u in 10 mins. I gotta pee and I will call you"

So hope went to the can. She put her hair up in a messy bun. She put slippers on and quietly went down stares for the first time it was just she and Justin in the house well except for the dogs. She went to the living room and called RJ.

**RJ and hopes call**

RJ "Hope I miss you. I want to see my BFF soon."

Hope "I know I miss my BFF like sister. And I miss Corbin and Corsica"

RJ "I know they miss you too. So how is the baby."

Hope "good now about the baby."

RJ "what are you ok."

Hope "yes. I wanted to tell you if by chance anything were to happen to me or the kids or the babies, and Justin was on the road I would not want you to tell him. I don't want to worry him wall he is on the road in less I may die. Then call but I just have a bad feeling like a future seeing thing."

RJ "hopes I will do that but please be careful. I don't want you to get hurt or to get worried."

Hope "I am not Ouch"

RJ "are u ok." She asked in a panic voice

Hope "ya the twins kicked they may be like randy and have a mean punt or a football player."

RJ "haha maby. I will be there by 11 pm."

Hope "cool."

Corbin "hope."

Hope "aww. He said my name."

RJ "ya he misses you a lot."

Hope "well tell them I love them and will see them tonight. And I will see you to."

**Call over**

Hope was watching king of queen's marathon. She was eating totinoas pizza rolls. She ate 1 frozen pizza, a full pack of Oreos, and 3 sodas and chips and popcorn. Thank good ness heath wasn't there or he would be dead. He always picks on hope. But hope loved him for it. She did not hear anyone but all of a sudden Justin put his arms around her and said "babe you should have woke me I wanted to make you breakfast." Hope "I know but I know you have to go to England so I wanted you to sleep." Justin "babe I don't care all I care about is you and my babies and the kids." Hope "ok but u need to leave in 5 hours you still need to pack and I wanted you to rest I know after what cena did too you last Monday you are still hurting. I did make u a pizza but I got hunger." Justin just giggled and said "I know I understand." He had his hand on her tummy and felt the baby kick a few times. He as like wow. Hope "that gets uncomphertiabe after 3 kicks every few minutes. " Justin "well thinks this Christmas we will have 2 more people in the family. " hope "ya I guess you are Wright."

A few hours later Justin left it was about 9' o'clock and Jeff and matt and Brian would be there soon. Wade was nowhere to be found. She was watching mtv she herd wade at the door she opened the door to her surprise he was drunk he smelt of whisky. She pushed hope in to the wall and said

Wade "love you need to listen and listen good. You need to leave Justin and come to me." He said with a slurred speech

Hope "NO! Get a way from me." She screamed

Wade "no I finally figured it out you are a slut. U are using Justin u will make him loose the title."

Hope "I will not he may leave nexus. He is tired of u taking his rights away like a child I think."

Wade ignored her and punched her jaw. She slid down the wall. Her jaw began to bleed. She lost 2 teeth because of it. She thinks it may be broke. Wade picked her up and through her to the wall and made a dint in the wall. He kicked her stomach multiple times. She held her stomach and began to cry. Wade saw her cry and said "stop ur crying you cold bitch." Hope was to weak to stand and fight. Just then matt and Jeff and Brian ran in Jeff started to fight wade off wade keep fighting hope she was covered in blood. Just then Shannon (Moore) came in and fought wade. So Jeff Brian and Shannon were fighting wade off hope. Matt was with hope trying to see if she was ok. at last they thru wade out of the home. Jeff and the boys ran to hope.

Jeff "are u and the babies ok?" You could since fear in his voice

Hope "I..Don't...know.. get..RJ..She..knows..what..to do." She said it was getting harder to breath.

Shannon "me and Jeff will take you to the hospital. Matt and Brian will get RJ. And meet us ok"

Hope "ok have RJ call Justin."

Shannon "ok let's go."

**FF to the hospital**

Hope had to have an emergency C-section. Hope had a broken jaw. They think she has a concusion. And the state of the babies is unknown right now they will be premature by 2 weeks.

**With Shannon and Jeff**.

Jeff "when will matt get here with RJ" pacing back and forth

Just then RJ runs in like her ass was on fire and water was with Jeff.

RJ "what's happening? Will she be ok? How are the babies? Who did this? Does Justin Know? Give me answers."

Jeff "Hope is having to have an emergency C-section. Hope has a broken jaw. They think she has a concusion. And the state of the babies is unknown right now they will be premature by 2 weeks. We don't know is she will be ok. Wade did this. And know Justin doesn't know. Hope wanted u to call him."

RJ "wades British ass is grass. I will call Justin now."

**RJ's call**

RJ "Justin I need to talk to you now. Its very important."

Justin "what is every think ok."

RJ "hope is in the hospital please come back."

Justin "WHAT! How."

RJ "Hope is having to have an emergency C-section. Hope has a broken jaw. They think she has a concusion. And the state of the babies is unknown right now they will be premature by 2 weeks. We don't know is she will be ok. Wade did this to her."

Justin "I will be there soon. I am still in the states."

RJ "ok hurry please."

So RJ was lissing to her I-pod looking at hope in ICU Through the glass.

**"Worst Day Ever" by simple plan**

6 a.m.  
The clock is ringing  
I need to spend an hour snoozing  
'Cause I don't think I'm gonna make it

I punch in  
I'm still sleeping  
Watch the clock,  
But it's not moving  
'Cause every day is never ending  
I need to work I'm always spending

_[Chorus:]_  
And I feel like  
I'm living the worst day  
Over and over again  
And I feel like the summer is leaving again  
I feel like  
I'm living the worst day  
I feel like you're gone  
And every day is the worst day ever

Yesterday was the worst day ever  
And tomorrow won't be better  
It's history repeating (on and on)  
Summer plans are gone forever  
I traded them in for dishpan water  
And every day is never ending  
I need to work I'm always spending

_[Chorus]_

it's so long  
I can't go on  
it's so long  
I can't go on

_[Chorus]_

Jeff "come on RJ. Come eat. Justin said he will be hear in an hour."

RJ "no hope needs me."

Jeff 'come on please."

Just thin Justin ran in. RJ "u got hear so fast"

Justin "yes where is hope"

RJ "looks through the glass."

Justin looked and began to cry. He was hoping it was a nightmare. He fell in the chair head in his hands and eyes pouring tears.

Jeff "do u wana be alone or" he was cut of by RJ saying "shut up."

Justin "its ok I would like to be alone for a little bit. But please call Melina and john and get the kids."

RJ "no problem."

Justin 'sat down and looked at hope in the room and lessoned to his I-Pod.'

**"Through Glass"**

I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh, god it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home sitting all alone inside your head

How do you feel? That is the question  
But I forget.. you don't expect an easy answer  
When something like a soul becomes  
Initialized and folded up like paper dolls and little notes  
You can't expect a bit of hope  
So while you're outside looking in  
Describing what you see  
Remember what you're staring at is me

Cause I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
When no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head

How much is real? So much to question  
An epidemic of the mannequins  
Contaminating everything  
When thought came from the heart  
It never did right from the start  
Just listen to the noises  
(Null and void instead of voices)  
Before you tell yourself  
It's just a different scene  
Remember it's just different from what you've seen

I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
And all I know is that it feels like forever  
When no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head

And it's the starrrssss  
The sttarrrsss  
That shine for you  
And it's the starrrssss  
The sttarrrsss  
That lie to you.. Yeah-ah

I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh, god it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head

'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your heaaaaddd

And it's the starrrssss  
The sttarrrsss  
That shine for you.. yeah-ah  
And it's the starrrssss  
The sttarrrsss  
That lie to you.. yeah-ah

And it's the starrrssss  
The sttarrrsss  
That shine for you.. yeah-ah  
And it's the starrrssss  
The sttarrrsss  
That lie to you.. yeah-ah yeah

Ohhhoh when the starrs  
Ohhh oh when the starrrrs that liieee

He was crying. He was thinking about the babies and hope. Ho the kids would take it. Will hope get better.

**Justin's POV**

How will I tell the kids. Will my babies be ok? Will hope know who I am. Please give me a sine. I better call the boys. Justin was interrupted be wade.

Wade "how is she?" he asked in a stand offish way.

Justin "what the hell are you doing hear? Haven't you caused enough trouble for today."

Wade "Justin don't speak to me like that. I don't know what u are speaking of." He lied.

Justin "you sure a hell know what I am talking about."

Wade "JUSTIN! Don't raze ur voice to me."

Justin "you did this to hope. Jeff and matt saw you. Don't lie. Because of you I may have lost my babies. So get a way from us."

Jeff walked up with matt and saw wade. They ran to get him out of here.

Jeff "comes on wade please leave."

Matt "we don't want any trouble."

Wade "he is lying"

Justin "security."

Security came and escorted wade out. Melina came with john and the kids.

Sammy "dad what happened to mommy. Is my little brother or sister ok."

Justin "um.. I am not sure."

Nurse "Mr. Gabriel."

Justin "yes that's me."

Nurse "miss Knight has had 2 baby girls. She just woke up. She does have a concussion and cant rember long-term things but she will get better. She was requesting you."

Justin went to hopes room she was brushed. She had ives. And 2 twins girls

Hope "hi babe. What do u want to name the girls"

Justin "what ever u want."

Hope "how about Haylie and Mackenzie"

Justin "sounds butifful for them"

**FF a few hours**

Justin was holding Mackenzie. She fell asleep. He put her in her roll away crib. Hope just woke up. She was in a lot of pain. He could tell. Just then RJ walked in and was just chilling with hope and Justin. When who walks in Wade. RJ got up and said "get your big British ass out of hear now. " Justin was sitting with hope. His arm around her hope's body tensed up. Justin did not let go.

Wade "I just want to see hope alown."

RJ "why do u wana hurt the babies."

Wade "no."

RJ "get out or I will fight you my self."

Wade "I am shaking in my boots." He said spastically

RJ began to beet wade up finally after a few slugs to wade he ran for the hills. Hope had fell asleep with Haylie in her arms so Justin put her in her crib and left hope to sleep she was lessening to

**"Savin' Me"**

Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

_[Chorus:]_  
Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

_[Chorus]_

Hurry I'm fallin'

All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

_[Chorus]_

Hurry I'm fallin'

Justin was in the waiting room with Sammy she fell asleep to

**"If Today Was Your Last Day"**

My best friend gave me the best advice  
He said each day's a gift and not a given right  
Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less traveled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride

If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
If today was your last day

Against the grain should be a way of life  
What's worth the prize is always worth the fight  
Every second counts 'cause there's no second try  
So live like you'll never live it twice  
Don't take the free ride in your own life

If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day

If today was your last day  
Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?  
You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars  
Regardless of who you are  
So do whatever it takes  
'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life  
Let nothin' stand in your way  
Cause the hands of time are never on your side

If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?

Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day

then faith fell asleep with Noah she was lissing to.

**"Never Gonna Be Alone"**

_[Verse 1]_  
Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you.  
Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,  
So I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...

_[Chorus]_  
Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall...  
Never gonna be alone!  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

_[Verse 2]_  
And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,  
'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...

_[Chorus]_  
Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

_[Verse 3]_  
Oh!  
You've gotta live every single day,  
Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Don't let it slip away,  
Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.  
Every single day,  
Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Tomorrow never comes...

_[Verse 4]_  
Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...

_[Chorus]_  
Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing one more day,  
I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing one more day.

Noah fell asleep to

**"Paralyzer"**

I hold on so nervously  
To me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
But so far, has not been good  
It's been shitty  
And I feel awkward, as I should  
This club has got to be  
The most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me  
Well I am imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place

Well I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

I hold out for one more drink  
Before I think  
I'm looking too desperately  
But so far has not been fun  
I should just stay home  
If one thing really means one  
This club will hopefully  
Be closed in three weeks  
That would be cool with me  
Well I'm still imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place

Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

Justin was not able to sleep worried about hope. So he watched TV. And slowly fell asleep agenst his will. But he dreamed of hope.

**Nexusdiva-how was it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CH 15.**

**Nexusdiva-Hi people. I hope you like my new chapter. Also I know the months are off but please I don't need to be told I suck at math but I am bacing this around the current events. Also please check out (a Dobermans swagger) by Luneara Eclipse please check it out it is amazing. I could not find out Justin's moms name so I own her I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I own Hope, Noah, Sammy, Faith, Mackenzie and Haylie and Luneara eclipse owns R.J and Corbin, Corsica, and her two dogs Tupac and B.I.G. The song's I use belong to there normal owners. Everyone else belongs to the WWE and TNA. P.S Vince please adopt me LOL And or Hulk Hogan. Also this chapter will have some mild to extreme language. This also may have some talk of threats and killing ppl if they don't get of hope's property. So with that let's begin.**

**Justin's pov**

**I woke up not long ago. It's about 9:30 am. I told John and Melina to go take the kids home. Shannon Brian and the Hardy boys stayed. But RJ took the twins home she will be back later. Hope has not woke up yet. We think Mackenzie and Haylie are ok but still waiting for test results. I just hope the babies will be ok. Shit I better call my mom. She emailed me and I told her what happened. I better tell her how Hope is doing. I just want the babies to be ok. I better call mom now.**

**Justin's call to his mom**

Justin " Hi mom."

Kelly "Hi baby. How is Hope doing? Is she ok? Are the babies ok?"

Justin "We think Mackenzie and Haylie are ok but still waiting for test results. Hope has a broken jaw. She also has a concussion. We think she will be ok but you never know. She had to have an emergency C-section. The twins are 2 weeks premature."

Kelly "I am so sorry. I hope she will be ok. And I think the twin's names are so pretty. So are you pressing charges? "

Justin "I want to but hope can't rember much. So are you still coming to charlet North Carolina for Christmas with you soon to be daughter in law and 2 new grandbabies? "

Kelly "I will if hope doesn't mind. I don't want to intrude. I would hope that if I come it depends on hope that you could help me buy gifts."

Justin "of course you don't have to do that tho."

Kelly "I want to."

Justin "ok well I have to go see my daughters. I will send u a pic later. I love you momma."

Kelly "I love you to son. I will be waiting for the photo."

Justin "ok bye-bye"

Kelly "bye."

**Call over**

Justin went to see Hope. He was hoping she was doing better. So Justin walked up to Hopes room and thought I should bring her flowers. So he went downstairs and bought her 2-dozen pink roses. He went back upstairs and went in side to find a butifful image. Hope was holding her baby Haylie. Hope looked better. She had more life in her. Her face did not look to mess up. But I could since she wanted to talk. So she finished feeding Haylie. (She could not breast feed because; she is on so many painkillers.) I feed Mackenzie. My kids are so gorgeous. The mom is not to bad either. I better tell her Jeff and the boys are dieing to see her. Justin's thoughts were interrupted by hope.

Hope "good morning babe."

Justin "good morning to you to. How do you feel?"

Hope "sore my tummy feels like someone cut me open. My jaw is sore like busted up, and I have one hell of a headache."

Justin "well that's not so good. I hope you feel better. Plus the boy's wana says hi. Jeff will kill me with a Swanton bomb if, I don't let them in to see you soon. Do you want me to get them for you?"

Hope "yes in a few minutes. But first I want to talk to you."

Justin "crap I am in trouble. What did I do?"

Hope "your not in trouble. You did nothing wrong. I wanted to ask you to move In with me, because what's the point of having a house in Florida when I have one in North Carolina. But if you want to live with the kids and me. I don't wana force you."

Justin "I would love to live with you."

Hope "good. So is your mom still coming to stay with us for the holidays."

Justin "ya I called her and she said if you feel like having company."

Hope "ya have her come out in 3 days. I just hope u don't mind Jeff and the boys might stay with us. It's a tradition. Shannon might go home and Brian well he does as he pleases. But I know matt and Jeff will more thank likely stay with us."

Justin "cool o speaking of them they want to see you do you want them to come up now."

Hope "ya why not."

So Justin left to go get the guys so hope was lissing to Justin's I-pod she was singing along to the foofighters.

**"Let It Die"**

Heart of gold but it lost its pride  
Beautiful veins and bloodshot eyes  
I've seen your face in another light  
Why'd you have to go and let it die?

Why'd you have to go and let it die?  
Why'd you have to go and let it die?  
In too deep and out of time.  
Why'd you have to go and let it die?

A simple man and his blushing bride  
Intravenous, intertwined  
Hearts gone cold your hands were tied  
Why'd you have to go and let it die?

Why'd you have to go and let it die?  
Why'd you have to go and let it die?  
In too deep and out of time.  
Why'd you have to go and let it die?

Do you ever think of me?  
You're so considerate.  
Do you ever think of me?  
Oh, so considerate.

In too deep and lost in time  
Why'd you have to go and let it die?  
Beautiful veins and bloodshot eyes  
Why'd you have to go and let it die?

Hearts gone cold and hands were tied.  
Why'd you have to go and let it die?  
Why'd you have to go and let it die?

Do you ever think of me?  
You're so considerate.  
Did you ever think of me?  
Oh, so considerate.

In too deep and lost in time  
Why'd you have to go and let it die?  
Beautiful veins and bloodshot eyes  
Why'd you have to go and let it die?

Hearts gone cold and hands were tied.  
Why'd you have to go and let it die?

Why'd you have to go and let this die?  
Why'd you have to go and let this die?  
Why'd you have to go and let this die?  
Why'd you have to go and let this die?

Why'd you have to go and let it die?

**Knock**

Jeff "can I come in? with Matt and Shannon and Brian."

Hope "hell yes." She said with a cheer in her voice.

Matt "hope how's my girl."

Hope "I am good. But I feel sore my tummy feels like someone cut me open. My jaw is sore like busted up, and I have one hell of a headache"

Shannon came running in with his Mohawk. "Hope I missed you. Please come back I miss my bitchin diva or come to TNA and be the bitchin knockout. Or the head bitch in charge. Please I want my best buddy back please." he was hugging hope with all his might

Hope "Shannon let go. I cant breath please. ur crushing me."

Shannon "sorry I missed you."

Jeff "ok Shannon she gets the picture. "

Matt "look how cute the babies are. What are the names."

Hope "Mackenzie and Haylie."

Jeff "we are uncles woo hoo."

Shannon "yes I have 2 nieces."

Brian "I will teach them how to make my brownies."

"no you wont" Shannon matt and Jeff and hope said in unison.

Brian "ok"

So they were watching MTV and lissing to

**"Every Rose Has Its Thorn"**

We both lie silently still  
In the dead of the night  
Although we both lie close together  
We feel miles apart inside

Was it something I said or something I did  
Did the words not come out right  
Though I tried not to hurt you  
Though I tried  
But I guess that's why they say

_[Chorus]_  
Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn

Yeah it does

I listen to our favorite song  
playing on the radio  
Hear the DJ say loves a game of easy come and easy go  
But I wonder does he know  
Has he ever felt like this  
And I know that you'd be here somehow  
If I could have let you know somehow  
I guess

_[Chorus]_

Though it's been a while now  
I can still feel so much pain  
Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals  
but the scar, that scar remains

I know I could have saved a love that night  
If I'd known what to say  
Instead of makin' love  
We both made our separate ways

But now I hear you found somebody new  
and that I never meant that much to you  
To hear that tears me up inside  
And to see you cuts me like a knife  
I guess

_[Chorus]_

Jeff starts sing some of his entrance themes no more words. Out of know where. He does that sometimes. So he just so weird sometimes but still a good guy.

Well I got a sharp stick, I keep in my pocket.  
I speak volumes never utter a word  
When u strike a match the fire will happen.  
But the line between the smoke and the flames get blur

Don't u see the writing on the wall (writing on the wall)  
Your in way over your head,  
your gonna drown in the things that you've said.

Time has come thank god for words.  
A thousand threats I've heard before  
Your words are cheap but lies are faint to me  
Time has come thank god for words.  
A thousand threats I've heard before  
And tore your words like to ...

It's a paradox, a mystery, a riddle.

A door in your face and only I have the key.  
To understand, you'd be caught in the middle.  
Caught in a web of being spun by me.

Don't you see the writing on the wall. (Writing on the walls)  
Your just a victim of your on conceit.  
You got decked of your own defeat.

Time has come thank god for words.  
A thousand threats I've heard before  
Your words are cheap but lies are faint to me  
Time has come thank god for words  
A thousand threats I've heard before  
And tore your words like ...

Never walk away from a fight that's worth fighting,  
Never hesitate when you know your gonna act,  
Never waste your words on the fool who won't listen,  
Never sell your soul cus you'll never buy it.

Time has come thank god for words.  
A thousand threats I've heard before  
Your words are cheap but lies are faint to me  
Time has come thank god for words.  
A thousand threats I've heard before  
And tore your words like to ...  
(x2)

Hope tuned in she missed the good old days. With Jeff and the guys. She wanted to go back to then. She then said.

Hope "can we sing my song."

Jeff "hell yes."

**"She Wolf"**

S.O.S she is in disguise  
S.O.S she is in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise,  
Coming out, coming out, coming out

A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me,  
Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy.  
Moon's awake now, with eyes wide open  
My body is craving, so feed the hungry

I've been devoting myself to you  
Monday to Monday  
And Friday to Friday  
Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it  
Starting to feel just a little abused  
Like a coffee machine in an office (aaa)  
So I'm gonna go somewhere closer  
To get me a lover and tell you about it

There's a she wolf in the closet,  
Open up and set it free _[wolf sound]_  
There's a she wolf in the closet,  
Let it out so it can breathe (inhales, exhales)

Sitting across the bar, staring right at her prey,  
It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way.  
Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent,  
The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student.

To look at the single man I've got on me a special radar,  
And the fire department's hotline in case i get in trouble later  
Not looking for cute little divas or rich city guys that just want to enjoy  
I'm having a very good time in the heat, very bad in the arms of a boy

There's a she wolf in the closet,  
Open up and set it free _[wolf sound]_  
There's a she wolf in the closet,  
Let it out so it can breathe (inhales, exhales)

S.O.S she is in disguise  
S.O.S she is in disguise, breathes heavily  
There's a she wolf in disguise,  
Coming out, coming out, coming out

S.O.S she is in disguise  
S.O.S she is in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise,  
Coming out, coming out, coming out

There's a she wolf in the closet,  
Let it out so it can breathe (inhales, exhales)

Jeff "hope I was um.. Wanting to um.. Know can.. um. Me and matt spend um.. Christmas. Maby"

Hope "yes you don't even have to ask."

So Shannon, Jeff, matt, and Brian were chilling with hope. She would get to come home tomorrow. So she was happy and got to spend time with her family and mother-in-law her best friends so she was happy.

**FF to when hope came home.**

**Justin's POV**

It was the next day. Hope checked out of the hospital at around 12 o'clock in the afternoon. I get to be with my girlfriend, soon to be wife. My mom is meeting us tonight. She will stay with us for a few weeks. Please don't let her have brought baby photos of me. Maby I should take the kids to go shopping tomorrow. Hope has only been home a few hours and she is back to her self. She is working on the cars. She is doing a lot of stuff and she had a beer. She's back. I just hope my mom likes her. I think she will but my mom doesn't know hope is a southern girl. And my mom may think she is a red neck. Please don't let any thing happen. Justin's thoughts were interrupted by his I-phone ringing with the song "no chance in Hell" witch indicated Vince was calling.

**Justin's call with Vince**

Vince "hi Justin. Do you have a minute? It is kind of important."

Justin "hay. Yes I have some time. Is every thing ok?"

Vince "yes first I want to say congratulations are in order on you 2 newborn children."

Justin "thanks you."

Vince "second you need to get your butt back on the road tonight."

Justin "what? I thought I was to get 2 months off because of the baby. "

Vince "no you are a champion you have to be there every week."

Justin "but Vince hope needs me. I wana see my baby girls. Not to mention my fiancée."

Vince "to bad. Work is your job its your first priory."

Justin "fine good bye."

**Call over**

Why does he do this to me? Why doesn't he understand? How am I going to tell hope? How will she take it? Damn what do I do? Maby hope will have a idea. Justin leaves for the garage. Hope was in there.

**Over in the garage**

Justin walked in to find hope under the hood of her 64' camaro. Jeff and matt were working on the car to. Hope was wearing some low-rise cargo pants black of course with a Jeff hardy shirt the new one with his face on it. With her Jeff hardy neakless she got that when she won her first match in OMEGA from Jeff. So Justin walked in and startled Hope by accident.

Justin "babe I got some bad news."

Hope "ok what's up." Asked with sadness in her voice never looking up from the car.

Justin "Vince wants me back at work. He wants me to leave tonight."

Hope "ok its not like you can do any thing about it." Said with a sadden tone

Justin "I am so sorry babe wanted to stay I really do." Said with an apolizing voice

Hope "I know. Can you pass me my cell I have a call I need to make." Turning to Justin

Justin "ok"

Justin passed her the cell phone. Hope began dialing a very good number hope knows what to do. And she had an evil smirk on her face.

**Hopes call**

Hope "hi Stephanie. Do you have a minute?" Justin looked in shook she called Vince's daughter.

Stephanie "yes hope. Is every thing ok." Asked in a panicked tone

Hope "well almost every thing. Can you do me a favor." Asked in a sweet voice

Stephanie "yes you are my favorite raw diva."

Hope "thank you. Can you and hunter talk to your dad he wants Justin to go back to work tonight. He was suppost to get 2 mounts off. Speaking for the fact one of his workers beat me up. On top of all that I was pregnant." Asked in a very sad tone

Stephanie "my father did what? That is unacceptable. I will take care of that right now. And don't worry he can stay home and congratulations on the baby. By the way me and hunter wanted to stop by the night we have a show in charlet next week may we."

Hope "yes. I would love it."

Stephanie "ok bye"

Hope "bye"

**Call over**

Justin was in shook and Jeff and matt were like nothing ever happened still working on the car. She just looked like had happened. She just brushed it off and went back to working on the car. It was 5 minutes before anyone said anything.

Jeff "can you pass me the wrench?"

Matt "hear you go." Passing the wrench.

Justin "you called Stephanie?"

Hope "yes if you want something done you work for it or do something about it. By the way you get 2 mounts off."

Justin "wow. You take care of business huh."

Hope "yes and I wana spend time with my babies and soon to be husband."

**Hopes POV**

So after I worked on the car hope went upstairs to Justin's room and mine and took a shower. RJ decided she and Melina would watch the kids so I could take a shower. So far I am doing well I am getting better my jaw is healing. My head doesn't hurt so badly. Justin's mom is coming I have to get lucky's old room ready for her. I also have to get ready. So hope jumped in the shower and sang teenage dream by Katy Perry.

**"Teenage Dream"**

You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

_[Chorus]_  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

_[Chorus]_  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin tights jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

_[Chorus]_  
Yoooouuu  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
No

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin tights jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)

Then she began to sing firework by Katy Perry.

**"Firework"**

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,  
drifting through the wind  
wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
like a house of cards,  
one blow from caving in?

Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em falling awe-awe-awe

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em falling awe-awe-awe

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em falling awe-awe-awe

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

she got out of the shower and dried her hair Then she strident her hair. She did her makeup and it consisted of pink eye shadow with black eye liner, blush, and cherry red lipstick. Next was her outfit. This may take a year or to. After 13 outfits she decided on a pair of black leather pants and a pink top like the on Michelle mccool wore 2 weeks ago with the holes in it. And pink and black arm sleeves that Jeff where's, with her Jeff hardy neakless. And a pair of black heals wedges of course. She went down stares to the kids and gave a few chores to the kids.

**Down stairs**

Hope "Sammy go put on some nice close. Faith go get lucky's old room ready for Mrs. Gabriel. Noah pick up around the house and just make it look nice. And um put the whisky in the garage and get rid of Brian's brownies. Please and thank you."

Melina "we will help change the babies and get then dressed. If you would like."

Hope "thank you so much I have to make sure Jeff, matt, and Shannon and Brian stay in the pool house."

RJ " doesn't worry about meting Justin's mom. I am sure every thing will go well."

Hope "I know I just worry."

Justin walked in. he was going to take a shower. He was taking his mom and hope to dinner. RJ was watching the kids and Melina also. John had to go back to work along with the other nexus member except for Justin. So he took a shower and sang to

**"When I Come Around"**

I heard you crying loud,  
all the way across town  
You've been searching for that someone,  
and it's me out on the prowl  
As you sit around feeling sorry for yourself  
Well, don't get lonely now  
And dry your whining eyes  
I'm just roaming for the moment  
Sleazin' my back yard so don't get so uptight  
you been thinking about ditching me

No time to search the world around  
Cause you know where I'll be found  
When I come around

I heard it all before  
So don't knock down my door  
I'm a loser and a user so I don't need no accuser  
to try and slag me down because I know you're right  
So go do what you like  
Make sure you do it wise  
You may find out that your self-doubt means nothing  
was ever there

You can't go forcing something if it's just  
not right

No time to search the world around  
Cause you know where I'll be found  
When I come around  
When I come around

No time to search the world around  
Cause you know where I'll be found  
When I come around  
When I come around  
When I come around  
When I come around

he got out of the shower did his hair and got dressed he wore a pair of very nice jeans and a button up shirt it was black. He had the chain his mom gave him on. He was very nervous. His mom was going to be there in 1 hour. So he headed down stares to get one of the babies.

**Back down stairs**

Hope was holding Mackenzie. She was feeding her a bottle. Justin got Haylie a bottle and began to feed her. So 30 mins later the twins were asleep in their play pin. Then Justin's mom pulled up.

**Let the torture begin**

So Justin went out to help his mom with her luggage. Hope got every thing in its place. Just then Mrs. Gabriel walked in. so Justin introduced his mom to everyone.

Justin "mom this is hope. These are her kids Noah 16, faith 15, Sammy 4 and then are 2 babies Mackenzie and Haylie."

Kelly (Mrs. Gabriel) "I did not know you were dating a older woman."

Justin "she is not older than me she is 2 years younger."

Hope "yes see Noah faith and Sammy were my sisters kids but I adopted them she was not fit to be a mother."

Kelly "I see. Justin I am so proud you are a champion."

Justin "thx mom but I don't think hope wants to talk about work tonight she wants to get to know you."

Kelly "very well."

Hope "it's a pleasure to meet you."

Kelly "yes um misses knight why do you have for men in your back yard"

Hope "well Jeff and matt hardy are my best friends and were helping m work on my car. Shannon Moore was training in my gym and Brian well he's just Brian."

Kelly "I see."

Justin "lets go now I am sure you are hungry mom."

Kelly "yes I am."

They left for the restront. You could tell hope was miserable. Only it would get worse.

**Dinner**

They ate at a five star restront. Where every thing is 40 bucks a plate. They ordered and whal they were waiting for food Kelly was giving hope a bad time.

Kelly "what did you do before you wrestled?"

Hope "I did a lot. I have a degree in chemistry. I worked in an auto shop. I was a model. I did all sports. And I worked with bands."

Kelly "so what did you model."

Hope "I modeled bikini's on the hoods of cars."

Kelly "o I see and were you a person who carried the band members luggage"

Hope "no. I was on stage singing and playing instruments."

Kelly "I see."

So finale the food came. So then after they ate they left. Justin was quiet the whole ride so was the women. They finale arrive back at the house moon and the dogs were lose they greeted hope. Hope went in side and started a pot of coffee. Justin came in with his mom. Hope was in the kitchen with the dogs she gave the dogs and they got a doggie treat. Justin walked his mom to the couch and went to help hope. Hope was drinking some coffee. Justin since something was wrong.

Justin "hope what's up."

Hope "I am going to crack."

Justin "its ok she likes you I think."

Hope "ok lets go."

Justin kissed her very loving and said "I love you." She said it back. Then they left for the living room. Then is about when all hell broke loose.

Kelly "so I hear you are marring this woman."

Justin "ya I am so lucky I got a nice woman."

Kelly "how is she nice she is a tramp, slut, ho, hooker."

Hope "what did you just call me."

Kelly "a tramp, slut, ho, hooker."

Hope "did you just go there."

Kelly "what I am just stating the truth."

Hope "what's that mean."

Kelly "you dressed like a tramp. You were pregnant with a baby before you were married that's a slut. I am sure you would do it with anyone who crossed your path. And you are just a ho."

Hope "you know what bitch, back off. I am not perfect but no one is."

Justin "hope calm down."

Hope "no I have took this crap all night. I will not stand for it any longer."

Kelly "son I don't want you to marry her she is a bad woman."

Hope "shut up bitch you are giving me a hard time. You don't understand that I am different you have degrade me and you have insulted me and I wont stand for it."

Justin "babe calm down and mom it's not your choice."

Hope gets up and walks up stairs very mad. She goes and gets her luggage and packs. She was lissing to her I pod dock

**"I Hate Everything About You"**

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything all about me  
Why do you love me

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

hope packed her suite case and left for the door. He went down stares and put her luggage in the mustang. She went back in side. Hope walked over to the babies and kissed them and said she loved them. She hugged and kissed all the kids. Left a note for Melina and RJ and the guys. And went to leave but Justin stopped her.

Justin "where are you going?"

Hope "I don't know. All I know is I cant be with some one who is related to a cold hearted bitch like her. I am so sorry Justin I love you I truly do but I cant take it any more. I am so sorry. I do love you but this wont work." She takes the ring off that Justin gave her and put it in his hand gave him a kiss and said good-bye.

Justin "please don't go." Begin to cry.

Hope "bye Justin."

Hope got in the car and drove off in to the night. She went down the road in to the black ness of the night. She was singing to pain by three days grace.

**"Pain"**

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain

I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain

**back at the house**

Justin was so mad at his mom and so sad at the same time. He could not believe she left the kids let alone the babies. He was furious.

Justin "mom you just cost me the girl of my dreams she means every thing to me. And you made her leave. She almost died and I helped her I took care of her when she was down she is the best thing to happen to me since I left home. I just want to be happy. Dad was right I should have never stayed with you."

Kelly "you don't know what your saying she is awful she left those poor babies. She doesn't love you. And besides you can do better. "

Justin "get out of hopes home now."

Justin's mom left and Justin started to panic.

**Justin's POV**

What will I do? Who will help me? Will she be ok? I can't believe my mom did that. I just hope will be ok. How will I tell the kids? How do I find her? This is so confusing.

**With hope**

I hope the kids will be ok. I still can't believe that bitch did what she did. I hope she is miserisable. I hope Melina will help with the kids. I think RJ will help also. I hope Justin is not mad. She began to sing never to late.

**"Never Too Late"**

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

She began to cry. Saying to her self "please let Justin forgive me. Please I never wanted to hurt him. I can't believe I did that. I just hope some how he will forgive me." Her I-phone began to ring it was her house number with I the caller id as the twins. She did not awncer. She could not. It would hurt to much. Then Justin called with a pic of him on the screen. Finally he stopped calling and she lessened to the voice mail.

**Home=**

Justin "babes please come back. I miss you. And so do the twins"

**Justin cell=**

Justin "Babe please pick up I know you are lissing to this please I want you back I love you"

After both of these messages she cried and went to call but she could not do it. For the first time hope was unable to speak. She cried and then drove on singing to

**"The Good Life"**

The good life is  
What I need  
Too many people  
Stepping over me  
The only thing that's  
Been on my mind  
Is the one thing I need before I die

_[Chorus:]_  
All I want is a little of  
The good life  
All I need is to have  
A good time  
The good life

I don't really know  
Who I am  
It's time for me  
To take a stand  
I need a change  
And I need it fast  
I know that any day  
Could be the last

_[Chorus x2]_

Hold on, hold on  
I always wanted it this way  
I never wanted it this way  
Hold on, hold on  
I always wanted it this way  
We didn't ask for it this way  
I always wanted this way

_[Chorus x2__]_

**Nexusdiva-what did you think. How will Justin save hope. Will he? Or will something change his mind please read and review I may have a filler up tonight but please I hope you liked this.**


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16.

**Nexusdiva-Hi people. I hope you like my new chapter. Also I know the months are off but please I don't need to be told I suck at math but I am bacing this around the current events. Also please check out (a Dobermans swagger) by Luneara Eclipse. please check it out it is amazing. I could not find out Justin's mom's name so I own her I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I own Hope, Noah, Sammy, Faith, Mackenzie and Haylie and Luneara eclipse owns R.J and Corbin, Corsica, and her two dogs Tupac and B.I.G. The song's I use belong to there normal owners. Everyone else belongs to the WWE and TNA. P.S Vince please adopt me LOL And or Hulk Hogan. Also this chapter will have some mild to extreme language. This also may have some talk of threats and killing ppl if they don't get of hope's property. So with that let's begin.**

**Justin's POV**

Wow, hope has been gone all night. It felt so weird with out her next to me. I did not sleep well last night. I tossed and I turned all night. I just hope she made it safe wherever she went. I just hope she comes back. How will I tell the kids, do I tell the kids? I better apologize to my mom. I should not have yelled at her. But she should not have yelled at hope. But I just what this to be a nightmare, my thoughts were interrupted by Heath.

Justin "how the hell did you get in the house?"

Heath "Brian"

Justin "ok. Why are you here?"

Heath "Jeff and matt called me and were distressed and said hope left."

Justin "ok. Help me think how to find her. I tried calling her she did not awncer."

Heath "lets ask Jeff."

Justin "ya"

**With Hope**

I have drove for about 6 hours. I have finally reached Stephanie's house. She has been like a sister to me. I hope she has a minute. Well she better I drove 6 hours. Ok I just pulled up to her house lets do this thing. So I go and knock on the door.

**Knock**

Hunter (Triple H) opens the door. I ask if Stephanie it home.

Hope "hay Hunter is Stephanie home its kind of important."

Hunter "yes I will get her. By the way congratulations on the babies." I did not expect that from hunter.

Hope "thanks and sorry you got injured" just then Stephanie walked in.

Hunter "its cool. Do you want me to leave."?

Hope "no I want to talk to both of you."

Stephanie "are you ok. Would you like some coffee of food."

Hope "I need a favor and yes please on the coffee."

Stephanie called the butler and got me some coffee "ok hope what can I do."

Hope "first I need a new contract. Jeff wants to be back on raw and so does matt. I need a different character Justin and me got in a fight I left. And drove here. "

Stephanie "ok hunter go get a new contract I will help with the new character."

Hunter "ok"

So after 20 minutes Stephanie and hope came up with Amy. So if you wana know her stats then here and if not to bad.

Name: Amy Angle Hardy (Angle for short.)

Age: 24

Brothers: Matt and Jeff

Hair color: rainbow

Eye's: blue

theme: Black Angel by the Cult

Gear: cargos with a tank

Brand: Raw

Stephanie "I will call the boys. I will get you ready. Do u wana stay with me?"

Hope "please if you don't mind."

Stephanie took me to my room. I did some laundry. I got some food. I took a nap. I just kicked back hunter and I watch wrestling. I went to the gym with Stephanie. We just had a day of thing. But it was about 11 pm. I had my laptop so I went and got it and I emailed Justin. This is what my email said.

_Dear Justin,_

_I am so sorry I left you. I hope you are not to mad at me. I would understand if you never forgave me. But please don't hate the kids. I hope that they are ok. Please tell Noah, Faith, Sammy, Haylie and Mackenzie I love them and I did not leave because of them. I just wanted to say I made it safe to my destination. I love you still and I want you to be able to know that. Please becarfull I am sorry I walked out on you. I can never come back after what I did, at least not now._

_With love and regards, __Hope_

I pressed the send button and hoped to get a reply. Maby he will maby he wont. I just want him to understand. I hope so. Just then I got a email from Justin.

_Dear Hope,_

_I miss you so bad. I did not sleep well at all last night I missed my babe. I know you are my sole mate please I just want you to come back. I miss you the kids miss you. I love you I could never be mad at you. I yelled at my mom to. And if you click the link below you can see something very nice. I understand you wana have some time away. __Link (to hope)_

_Love, __Justin _

Hope looked at the link and cried like a river_. _It was a pic of the kids. She wanted to go back but could not.

**Nexusdiva- I know it was short but it was a filler I will post again tomarrow**


	17. Chapter 17

CH 17.

**Nexusdiva-Hi people. I hope you like my new chapter. Also I know the months are off but please I don't need to be told I suck at math but I am bacing this around the current events. Also please check out (a Dobermans Swagger) by Luneara Eclipse. Please check it out it is amazing. I could not find out Justin's mom's name so I own her I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I own Hope, Noah, Sammy, Faith, Mackenzie and Haylie and Luneara eclipse owns R.J and Corbin, Corsica, and her two dogs Tupac and B.I.G. The song's I use belong to there normal owners. Everyone else belongs to the WWE and TNA. P.S Vince please adopt me LOL And or Hulk Hogan. Also this chapter will have some mild to extreme language. This also may have some talk of threats and killing ppl if they don't get of hope's property. So with that let's begin.**

Hope's POV

It has been 2 weeks since I left. This week is Christmas. I want to go home, but I don't think I can. Stephanie and Hunter have taken good care of me. I have sent messages to Justin, I try to e-mail him every day to check in on the kids. I know he is still upset or disappointed in me. Maby I will do a video to tell the kids I love them. Or I may just stay low. Next week I will go to work. Jeff went to work last week. I think he will have a good time. I just hope no one will find out "Amy Angle Hardy" is actually "Hope Knight". But Stephanie said, "we will tell Jeff and matt but no one else can know." So at least I can be me around them. I just hope the kids have a good Christmas. I will buy some gifts and send them to the kids. Well its about 10:00 am, I hurd Steph get up maby she would want to go shopping with me. I better hop in the shower. But first I will e-mail Justin.

_Dear Justin,_

_I wanted to tell you I am sorry you lost you tag-team championship because of John Cena. I wanted to tell you I am sending the kids gifts. I am also sending you a gift. I know you have this week off so please I want you do make sure those gifts get to the kids. The pain of leaving has driven me to cutting my wrists. Every night I try to sleep but I just replay that night with you. This will be my last message to you. I cannot bare the pain of speaking to you. But please don't try to find me. I will always be closer than you know. I know you will miss me but please try to forget me. I love you._

_Love, Hope_

_P.S. I will always love you and miss you._

I hope Justin knows when I sent that message, I felt like I was going to die. I just want my babies back. I want my life back. I was disturbed by Stephanie walking and hugging me. She knows the pain I am in. she loved me like a sister. I just hope that she knows I am thankful I have her around.

Stephanie "Hope please don't cry, I over hurd you saying you wana buy the kids some gifts how about I go with you we can go eat some breakfast and go shopping."

Hope "Do you want to? Do you mind?"

Stephanie "yes I would love to. I would never mind. Maby we can talk. I know it would make you feel better. We can have a girls day."

Hope "I haven't had a girls day in a longtime. I think it would do me some good. But I don't wana put all my troubles on you."

Stephanie "you aren't putting your troubles on me. I just wana help you. "

Hope "ok I will jump in the shower and I will meet you down stairs in 30-45 minutes. Is that ok?"

Stephanie "yes gives me time to get ready. I will let you get ready."

Stephanie walks out of the room and hopes computer went "beap-beap." Witch meant an e-mail and she knew who it was from she did not even have to look. It was Justin,

_Dear Hope,_

_Hope I don't care about my title I care about you. I will make sure the kids get the gifts. Please at least come back for Christmas. I hope you respond to his message. I just want to here your voice one last time. If it's truly the last time I ever speak to you then I want you to know, I love you. I can never forget you. Please stop cutting you wrists. Please I want my girl back. I hope you know I feel like it's my fault. If you some how come back to the WWE please we need you, I herd there is a new diva trying to replace you. Her name is "Amy Angle Hardy" please come back and kick her ass. She is the sister of Matt and Jeff. Do you know her? I never hurd about her, Please even if you are on smack down just come back so I can see you. I love you hope._

_Love, Justin_

I am wondering do I reply. Do I go back? What do I do? I don't know I will thing wall I am in the shower. So hope went to take a shower. She just wanted to die. He knows about "Amy" what else does he know. Hope will never know. So she gets in the shower and begun to sing to linkin Park.

**"In The End"**

(It starts with)  
One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

she got out of the shower and put on a pair of form fit jeans with a pink and black form fit t-shirt she wore her Jeff hardy neakless. She did her make up she had black I shadow with red lipstick. She had dyed her hair and cut it to shoulder length it was now solid black with blond on one side. Its like how Jeff has it now. Just then Stephanie knocked and asked if I was ready I said yes and met her in the hall. Then we left.

The girls day out

So Steph and me went to ihop for breakfast. I ate a small meal I have not ate much the past couple weeks. Steph ate yogurt and some other junk. We talked Steph made me feel better that maby it was a good thing that I left. And then Matt and Jeff walked in Steph said she invited them they stat down and begun to talk.

Jeff "hope are you out of your fucken mind. We did not know if you were safe." Asked in a mad voice

Hope "I know I am stupid some times tell me something I don't know."

Jeff "I am just glad you are safe"

Matt "me to. So I hear we have a sister. "Amy Angle Hardy" Jeff did you know we had a baby sister." Said in a teasing voice

Jeff "why no. Welcome to the family Amy." Said in a loving voice

Hope "thank you. Now I want you not to tell anyone and please call me Amy."

Jeff "I know Amy. Wow that seams weird just takes time to get used to it. And I see you took after me."

Matt "now you choose favorites."

Hope "no but Jeff is my side kick but I still do a lot of your moves like the Twist of Fate. I am like you to I needed to discuses my identity with face paint and stuff you know."

Matt "I know."

Jeff "you know Justin is gone insane right or did you not know."

Hope "please don't tell me. I feel bad enough. I just I cant do this any more."

Steph "back off Jeff unless you want a Billion dollar slap."

Jeff "sorry please don't hit me."

FF to Steph's house one week later

I was in my room packing Jeff and matt were staying with us to get me to the airport and go with me they are on raw after all now. I finished packing and I wrote a letter that Amy would put under Justin's locker room door. This letter was from hope tho. So here it is

Dear Justin,

It's me Hope. If you are reading this than that mean Amy delivered it properly. Please don't ask Amy about me. I gave this to Jeff to give to Amy to give to you. I wanted to say I will miss you. I received your last e-mail. I did not reply because I would miss you too much. I anted to let you know I am closer than you know. So I am watching. I want you to move on. And when you do I will leave. I just want to see you happy. I know I caused you so much misery and pain but I am sorry. I looked in to "Amy Angle Hardy" she is a good woman. She is so much like Jeff so be careful she is a cannon on the loose. Please tell the kids I love them. I love you Justin I do I mean that from the bottom or my heart.

Love,

Hope

I folded the letter and put it in a cream color envelope. And on the front it said

To Justin Gabriel

From Hope

Jeff walked in and say the letter and said "you do love him don't you."

Hope "yes. Why was I so stupid I lost the one person I truly loved? I mean I have the kids but I just miss him so much." Beginning to cry

Jeff "I know kiddo. It hurts to get your heartbroken. It takes time to cope. But you need to become Amy Angle hardy and I hurd Hunter and Stephanie will be giving you a good introduction. It was hand written."

Hope "ya that's a plus. Maby I just need some time to cope. Can I ask you something?"

Jeff "I believe you just did."

Hope "you know what I mean."

Jeff "yes."

Hope "can you and Matt lay in here with me, and watch TV just till I fall asleep."

Jeff "yes. I would love to."

So Jeff and Matt stayed with me we watched some Wrestling. Hope knew this would be tuff. But on the other hand she had Matt and Jeff.

Matt's POV

So we were in the middle of watching a match Jeff and me knew hope fell asleep but this was weird. The match was Justin verses randy Orton. All of a sudden, Hope begun to scream kind of soft not loud but kind of in a normal tone. She began to toss and turn then she began to say "Justin please come back don't, don't go. Please I need you." Jeff woke her and she was crying her heart out. She was very upset. Jeff pulled her in to a hug and rubbed her back trying to get her to calm down it was raining out side and though the lightning I saw Jeff give me a look I knew what it meant. He knew she was hurting very bad but not this bad. He just told her to lie back down and to try to sleep and he would not leave her side and neither would I. He wrapped his arms around her and got her back to sleep. After she went to sleep me and Jeff talked and we both came to the same decision.

Jeff "we need to help her get back with Justin."

Matt "no shit Sherlock. She is truly hurt. But why would she just leve him over a small fight."

Jeff "I don't know but we need some sleep. We have to be up in 2 hours. Maby then we can do some good thinking"

So Jeff and me went to sleep. We stayed with hope just in case she woke up again I have a feeling this may be a nightly occurrence. Well I need to sleep I hope she will be ok. By this time Jeff was knocked out.

FF to the next day before the showHopes POV

So it was twenty minutes till my first show as Amy Angle Hardy. I was very nervous but Jeff walked in to do my paint. This should be interesting. I quickly got into my ring gear. Today I felt like wearing my sleeveless black shirt with red going down the middle, black pants with a studded belt, my black and red arm warmers, and obviously wrestling boots. I also wear contacts that match. So since I'm wearing black and red, I went with the red contacts. Now Jeff painted my face, but not my whole face. I pulled out my red and black face paints as well as the paintbrush and Jeff began start to paint the black on my eyelids and on the corner of my eye then paint outwards towards my hair. Then he made make thin lines on my cheekbones going downwards but separate from the black on my eyes. Finally he painted my upper lip black. Then he washed the brush out till the black is out and start painting around the black on my eyes and lines on my cheekbone and the ones going outwards. Finally he painted my bottom lip red and done! I was ready for my turn to have the spotlight.

So the boys and me were by the back of the curtain. We were lessening to Steph introduce it went like this Steph "This women is the new Impact of WWE. I hired her on a limb I did so with out my dads permission of my dad. She is the sister of Matt and Jeff Hardy. She is a strong powerful woman. She is a highflying daredevil. She is going to redefine Divas for life. So she will pick her match for tonight and the person in that match as well for to night. So I have kept you waiting long enough. Introducing Amy 'Angle' Hardy being accompanied to the ring by Matt and Jeff Hardy. " So just then I here my song Black Angel by the Cult and we walked out Jeff had his paint on and matt was normal I feel so sorry for him he looks weird without paint but that's just him. So I got in to the ring Jeff and matt went first I went last because I wanted to be in the back. I went thought the second rope. I am tall so it's easier, so Steph gave me the mic she got another and asked me whom I wanted to face and I told her

Amy "please Stephanie calls me Angle. To tell you the truth I will face anyone. So anyone and everyone to who wants to face me please come to the ring. I am here to make an impact. I wana prove I am meant to be here. So please don't waste my time I am better than everyone of you except my brothers."

**Back in the nexus locker room**

Justin had the kids with him. This means wade was very annoyed. But he was watching the new diva when Noah said, "I will take every one to eat me and faith will feed Mackenzie and Haylie" Justin was ok with it so they left. Justin caught a glimpse of "angle" he was in shock and blurted out "doesn't that girl look like Hope?" Heath said "dude forget her. She was a Bitch. She doesn't care about you. And besides you say that about every girl who walks by." He was cut off by wade saying, "Come on boys we need to teach that bitch a lesson. We are taking her challenge it's a gantlet match." So they left for the ring Justin left the kids a note but they were watching it in the catering department anyways. So they left.

**Out at the ring**

Amy "I will take anyone on in any kind of match. Wither it be a TLC match, a gauntlet match" she was cut of by the song that played next it was We are one by 12 stones she knew that sound and feared it. She hurd every word and wanted to run. She feared every word.

**"We Are One"**

We walk alone  
In the unknown  
We live to win another victory  
We are the young  
Dying sons  
We live to change the face of history so be afraid  
It's the price we pay  
The only easy day was yesterday  
So hear our voice,  
We have a choice,  
It's time to face it

We are one  
We are one  
We are one  
We will stand together  
Number one  
Number one  
The chosen ones  
We are one  
We are one  
we will fight forever  
we are one and we won't tire

We are the bold  
United souls  
We live to win another victory  
Our sacred scars  
Show who we are  
And tell the story of our memories

Don't be afraid  
It's the price we pay  
The only easy day was yesterday  
So hear our voice  
We have a choice  
It's time to face it

We are one  
We are one  
We are one  
We will stand together  
Number one  
Number one  
The chosen ones  
We are one  
We are one  
we will fight forever  
we are one and we won't tire

We walk alone  
In the unknown  
We live to win another victory  
Our sacred scars  
Show who we are  
It's time to face it

So be afraid  
It's the price we pay  
The only easy day was yesterday  
So hear our voice  
We have a choice  
It's time to face it

We are one  
We are one  
We are one  
We will stand together  
Number one  
Number one  
The chosen ones  
We are one  
We are one  
we will fight forever  
we are one and we won't tire 

Wade "well-well-well look we have a new bitch to beat up. So Angle I am taking you up on your offer I want a gauntlet match nexus verses you."

Angle "sure brings it on. You may think you are a big British bad ass, but wait I will kick your ass."

Wade "ok lets go."

So the match began we got a referee. And the pain set in. first it was me verses Tarver. Matt and Jeff were in my corner. So I was hoping I would do ok.

Round 1- Angle v. Tarver

It stared out very easy. Tarver tossed a few punches my way I ducked them. I hit his jaw with a kick. He went down I went to the top rope and did the Swanton bomb and that was over. I got the 3 count. I hurd Jeff and matt cheering me on so I knew I was ok. I looked to the stage and had seven fingers up and put one down and said six more bring it.

Round 2- Angle V. Otunga

He was strong I got 3 close chouse lines. And man did they hurt. I made it to my feet. I punched and I kicked I finale did the dead man DDT (the same one drew Macintyre uses.) he was out like a light. I took down one more fingers and had five up now.

Round 3- Angle v. skip

He is powerful. He slammed me he hit me he may have broke one of my ribs but I did the twist of fate. I go the win

Round 4- Angle V. young

I made him tap with the sharpshooter. It took me 2 minutes,

Round 5- Angle V. Slater

I was so tired. I felt like dieing. I haven't wrestled in a few mounts so I have a little rust. Slater put up a good fight. He punched he flew through the air. And I finally hit the whisper in the wind I got the win.

Round 6- Angle V. wade

He was aggressive. He slapped he hurd me a little bit too. I was slammed I was in pain. But some how I found the strength to hit the kiss of death DDT. I got the pin I was like one more and I am done.

Round 7- Angle V. Gabriel

He was full of life and energy. He did high impact moves he had me rolled up but I got out and did a back slide and beat him. Jeff and Matt got in the ring to congratulate me. But nothing last long in this company so, I knew I was in deep shit with nexus. I was hit in the back of my head with a steal chair. I fell face first blood rushed out of my skull it was like Chris all over again. Matt and Jeff began beating the living shit out of nexus I was flipped over and I felt some thing coming. I was hit with a 450% splash. Matt and Jeff got nexus out of the ring and rushed to me. Jeff picked me up and got me out of the ring. We went back to the medics and I got stitches I did not lose much blood. So we went back to the locker room and I took the letter for Justin and slipped it under the door and ran.

**In the nexus locker room**

Justin sees the letter and grabbed it. He read it out loud.

Dear Justin,

It's me Hope. If you are reading this than that mean Amy delivered it properly. Please don't ask Amy about me. I gave this to Jeff to give to Amy to give to you. I wanted to say I will miss you. I received your last e-mail. I did not reply because I would miss you too much. I anted to let you know I am closer than you know. So I am watching. I want you to move on. And when you do I will leave. I just want to see you happy. I know I caused you so much misery and pain but I am sorry. I looked in to "Amy Angle Hardy" she is a good woman. She is so much like Jeff so be careful she is a cannon on the loose. Please tell the kids I love them. I love you Justin I do I mean that from the bottom or my heart.

Love, Hope

Heath "dude forget her."

Wade "ya dump the kids wall you are at it they are a pain in the ass."

Justin "hell to the fucken no. I love the kids."

Justin changed after his shower. He was happy to here from hope. Heath went to the hardy's locker room He over hurd a big conversation.

**At the Hardy's locker room**

Jeff "come on hope, please don't be mad"

Matt "ya you will get over him."

Amy "I finally had someone. Why did I have to fuck things up? I had love. I want him back so bad. Matt you have Lita. Jeff you have well your Jeff. I just had to open my big fat ass mouth."

Hope stormed out of the room to find heath in the doorway he pushed her in the room and shut the door.

Heath said "hi Amy. I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date."

Amy "no"

Heath "no was that from Hope Or Amy."

Hope "how did you know about that."

Heath "I over hured you"

Hope "please don't tell,"

Heath "ok but do something for Justin he miss you."

So hope gets out her cell and called her boyfriend.

**Hopes call**

Hope "hi Justin. Um I know you may be ignoring me but please I hope you listen to this. I wanted to say sorry. If you only knew how come I left you would understand. bye"

She hung up and heath looked like thank you. They (the Hardy's) left for the hotel for the first time hope sleep straight thought the night. Jeff was happy and so was matt.


	18. Chapter 18

**Nexusdiva-Hi people. I hope you like my new chapter. Also I know the months are off but please I don't need to be told I suck at math but I am bacing this around the current events. Also please check out (a Dobermans Swagger) by Luneara Eclipse. Please check it out it is amazing. I could not find out Justin's mom's name so I own her I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I own Hope, Noah, Sammy, Faith, Mackenzie and Haylie and Luneara eclipse owns R.J and Corbin, Corsica, and her two dogs Tupac and B.I.G. The song's I use belong to there normal owners. Everyone else belongs to the WWE and TNA. P.S Vince please adopt me LOL And or Hulk Hogan. Also this chapter will have some mild to extreme language. This also may have some talk of threats and killing ppl if they don't get of hope's property. So with that let's begin.**

**The next morning**

Jeff's POV

So for the first night in a few days hope slept straight through the night. I hope it is a nightly thing now. She took a beating last night. She is strong; she did just fine in her match. She must have been happy seeing Justin in the ring doing ok, maby she will work things out. Maby Matt and me should metal just a little bit. I hope she feels better to day. She is a rough and tough bitch. My thoughts were interrupted by matt.

Matt "I have an idea."

Jeff "do tell."

Matt "we fix Justin up with 'Amy' he falls for her and"

Jeff "no let her do it on her own."

Matt "but"

Jeff "I said NO. She is a big girl let her do this on her own. Where is she any way"?

Matt "she went down to the café heath wanted to see her."

Jeff "ok"

At the café

Hope and heath were at the table hope was eating a muffin with a coffee. Heath had a Danish with an espresso. Hope and heath were getting along pretty well. Heath still had feelings for hope. But only him Jeff and matt Stephanie and hunter knew the secret so I guess he is walking on eggshells with her. So I guess those feelings are coming out now. So they were talking.

Heath "sorry about you getting stitches. But I did not know it was you, at that time."

Hope (Amy) "It's cool. But please don't tell anyone my secret."

Heath "I would not tell a soul. But are you going to try to fix things with Justin."

Hope (Amy) "I will when I get some time off."

Heath "good cuz he is been in pain I hope he wont move on with out you by his side."

Hope (Amy) "I know but I think he hates my guts."

Heath "no he just needs time. And if he doesn't take you back you are always welcome and my house."

Hope (Amy) "thanks o crap it 20 after I better get back to Jeff and matt we gotta leave and knowing Jeff we may be late if matt and matt don't pack for him see you later." Getting up and hugging Heath

Hope (Amy) left for her room. She was leaving the elevator right before she got to the room door she over hurd Matt and Jeff they were going to set (Amy) barged in and said "to hell you wont." Jeff and Matt looked like scolded puppies so after 20 minutes of packing they were in the car and off to little rock Arkansas.

On the road againHopes POV

Jeff was driving like normal Matt was watching the DVD Player (The new guy movie). When we saw a sight I wanted to die laughing. I told Jeff to pull it over. What was it you ask? The nexus's car was smoking black smoke and some other stuff. I knew I have to help. So I jumped out and jogged over to the car (ford 2006 range-rover). The guys were looking at the range-rover like, what do we do?

Hope (Amy) "I saw your guy's car smoking. Can I help fix it? I was a mechanic." Asked in a sweet voice

Wade "We don't want your help now leave." Said with a smug look on his face.

Hope (Amy) "Is this about me kicking you British ass." Asked with confusion

Wade "yes. I never lose." (Having a bitch-fit)

Hope (Amy)"please just let me help. News flash you are going to lose once in a while." Said with a snap

Wade "fine help us." Said with sarcasm.

Hope (Amy) "Jeff get my tools from the back. And a few rags."

Jeff left to get the stuff hope (Amy) requested. Heath looked at hope (Amy) for a second. Then gave a look witch meant what the hells are you doing. She just brushed it off. Jeff came back with her bag of tools.

Hope (Amy) "whose car is this?" she said as she went to work under the hood

Wade "mine." Said bluntly

Hope (Amy) "I am so sorry for this car. Jeff I need a rag pass me one. Wade you have an oil leak, need new belts and you have lots of damage."

Wade "who much are we talking to fix it."

Hope (Amy) "professionally about 35-45 thousand. But tell you what you drive it over to Jeff's place I will fix it for 15 hundred. I won't charge labor or time but I can get it done in 4 days tops. If you and the boys don't have any matches or promo's or the next 2 days we can leave early and I will get a jump on it for you."

Wade "ok you got a deal Amy."

Hope (Amy) "me and my bros will tailgate behind you it may not make it the full way. I will turn it on and see if the battery is still good." Goes over and gets in car.

Heath "thank you for your help."

Hope (Amy) "no problem" turns car on "holy crap." Turns car off. Gets out.

Wade "what."

Hope (Amy) "you have a gas leak coming through the ac and heater. That's very bad for the to babies." Referring to Mackenzie and Hailey

Justin "what should we do."

Hope (Amy) "let the kids ride with matt and Jeff and me. That smell will linger in the car for a while I would recommend riding with the windows open and shutting the ac off."

Justin "ok but will you not speed. With my kids in your car."

Hope (Amy) "promise."

Justin "ok let me tell them bye." Goes over to the kids "bye Hailey-bop bye Mackenzie-boo." Goes and puts the twins in Jeff's car.

Hope (Amy) "don't you have 3 other kids."

Justin "ya. Noah the oldest is watching faith and Sammy he's 17 now. I trust him."

Hope (Amy) "That's good. Well we gotta go." They got in to the cars and drove off in the car hope was singing to

**"Paparazzi"**

We are the crowd  
We're coming out  
Got my flash on it's true  
Need that picture of you  
It's so magical  
We'd be so fantastic, oh

Leather and jeans  
Garage glamorous  
Not sure what it means  
But this photo of us  
It don't have a price  
Ready for those flashing lights  
'Cause you know that baby I-

I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be your-  
Papa-Paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi

I'll be your girl backstage at your show  
Velvet ropes and guitars  
Yeah cause you're my rockstar in between the sets  
Eyeliner and cigarettes

Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and return  
My lashes are dry - purple teardrops I cry  
It don't have a price  
Loving you is Cherry Pie  
'Cause you know that baby I  
I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be your  
Papa-Paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi

Real good, We're dancing in the studio  
Snap-snap, to that shit on the radio  
Don't stop, for anyone  
We're plastic but we still have fun

I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be your  
Papa-Paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi

Soon they were at the arena. Hope (Amy) I grabbed the kids and took them to Justin not before kissing their forehead. Justin was so happy to see the kids. It was like he did not trust us. He took the kids and said thank you. It was the slammies tonight so I had to get ready.

FF to the slammies 

I was getting my face painted by Jeff. I had a match later tonight. My face just dried and wade accepted the slammy and was about to leave when big show walked out and I ran and beat the crap out of him and I gave the slammy to wade. I went back to my room. Jeff said, "why did you do that" I just did not respond. So I wore black cargos with a metal studded belt and a black belly tank top with angle wings on the back.

**FF to the match It was me verses layla.**

As my song began to play I went to the ring.

Ring announcer "coming to us form charlet north Carolina she is 103 lbs she is 5'6 and being accompanied to the ring by Jeff and Matt hardy. Amy Angle Hardy."

I was just to get the lay-out when I got up and hit the twist of fate and then did the Swanton bomb on her I got the pin. But I felt like my arm was hurt so I went to the medics and I had a sprained wrist. So I had to go home.

**FF to Jeff's house**

I was working on wade's car finished it with Shannon and Jeff. We had to replace 3 belts. I detailed it and washed it. We had to put a new battery in the gas leak was easily fixed. So I split the cash with them. I wend and showered and sang to

"**Naturally"**

How you choose to express yourself  
It's all your own and I can tell  
It comes naturally, it comes naturally

You follow what you feel inside  
It's intuitive, you don't have to try  
It comes naturally, mmmm it comes naturally  
And it takes my breath away  
(away, away, away, away, away, away, away, away)

_[Chorus]_  
You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know its meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
bay bay baby

_[Chorus]_  
You have a way of moving me  
A force of nature, your energy  
It comes naturally (You know it does)  
It comes naturally  
Mmmm yeah

When we collide sparks fly  
when you look  
in my eyes  
it takes my  
breath away

_[Chorus]_  
You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know its meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby

Bay bay baby

Everything baby comes naturally

You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know its meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby

I got out and got dressed I was warring a pink tube top with black shortly shorts. I was going to talk to Justin.

**FF to Justin's house**

I knocked on the door and Justin answered. I asked if I could come in. we went and sat on the couch. I began to speak when Sammy came running down stairs I told her to go outside and that I need to talk to Justin alone.

Hope "Justin I need to talk to you. I wana fix thing between you and me."

Justin "hopes I don't think things will work out between you and me."

Hope "what are you telling me exactly."

Justin "I don't love you anymore."

Hope "ok well I will take the kids off your hands."

Justin "no I love them and this is there home. I don't think they can move again"

Hope "well can I say good bye."

Justin "yes." Goes to intercom and said, "kids come in here it's important."

Noah gets they're first and see's hope and tackled her saying "mom I missed you. I love you please let me get you bag's." then faith and Sammy came in.

Hope "Noah I don't think that's necessary."

Faith "what do you mean."

Hope "um.. I am not coming back right now."

Sammy "what's that mean"

Hope picks up Sammy said told the kids "um you see my good friend from work is sick. And he needs some on to take care of him. So you see, I can't be in to places at once. I do not how long till he gets better. So I will be gone for a while."

Sammy started to cry, "I want my mommy home with me please don't leave me." Crying hysterically

Hope using her thumb to wipe her tear's she said "shhh-shhh now don't cry you are to pretty to cry."

Faiths "please don't go."

Noah "moms please don't leave"

Hope "I have to ok."

Noah "Sammy faith please go upstairs I need to talk to mom and Justin."

Hope "what's wrong Noah?"

Noah "Justin, What the hell is your problem? What I don't want to here your fucken voice. You guys act like faith and me don't know what is going on news flash we do. Justin how can you sit here and say what you just did no my mom."

Justin "what are you talking about."

Noah "you don't love her. You are a motherfucker for saying that. If you don't love her I don't love you."

Hope "you don't mean that."

Noah "yes I do. Mom come say good bye to faith and Sammy."

Sammy and faith came downstairs you could see Sammy's tear stained face. Faith had her eyes all misty she was being strong for Sammy. But you knew she wanted to cry her eyes out.

Hope "Sammy please come here."

Sammy walks over to hope. "Mommy I don't want you to leave. I love you mommy." Hope looked at Sammy's face and saw the scare from what Alex did to her. She could not help from starting to cry just a little bit.

Hope "I love you so much Sammy more than you will ever know. I will miss you. I will try to come home more but my friend in very sick. But I want you to make sure moon delta and killer are fed along with the horses and you can play with my guitar's whal I am away ok."

Hope "faith your turn."

Faith walked over to hope and began to cry. "Mom please I am begging you please stay For Sammy hell for me. I need a mom."

Hope "I know baby girl. I will try to come home soon. I love you more than anything. I want you to know that." Hugged faith and gave her a big kiss on her forehead.

Noah "my turn mom."

Hope "yes it is."

Noah "I don't want my mom to leave. I need you. I love you. I don't want you to abandon us."

Hope "Noah I am not abandoning you. I love you see I just have a few things I need to finish before I come back. I love you so much more than you will ever know. I need you to baby." Crying she kissed his forehead.

Hope "I am going to say good bye to the twins I will be right back." Left for the twin's room

**Up in the twins nursery**

Hope walked in and saw the baby's and wanted to cry she turned he monitor off. And picked up Haylie.

Hope kissed her forehead "Haylie, I love you baby boo. Please never for get me. I love you so much. I never wanted to leave. It's not my choice. Just rember if you ever need me look me up. I will miss you. Good bye baby boo." Putt's Haylie in her crib and grab's Mackenzie

Hope "I love you buggy-boo. I will miss you. Please don't ever let anyone tell you no. Please don't forget me. I wont you love you buggy boo" kissed forehead. Putt's Mackenzie in her crib

Hope soon left the nursery and went back downstairs. She was about to say goodbye to Justin.

**Back down stairs**

She went down to say good-bye. Hope was hurting. She was trying not to cry. But her face was stained with tears. She went and grabbed her purse and Justin walked her to the truck she also took one of her Harley. He walked her to the truck and she had a few words for him.

Hope "Justin I will try to see the kids on the week end's"

Justin "no you won't."

Hope "don't fucken deprive me of my own kids."

Justin "wade was right when he called u a frigid bitch."

Hope "you are a mother fucker. Just rember when Sammy Haylie and Mackenzie are older and asked what happened to me and you tell them they will resent you and rebel agenst you"

Justin "no they wont."

Hope got in her care and drove off. She flipped him the bird and drove off. She was in Tampa well out skirts see her house in N.C was not far so she did not know where to go but she would find some where. She decided to call Heath.

**Her call to heath **

Heath "hello."

Hope "hay heath, um this may be a stupid question do you know a nice hotel in Tampa I could stay at."

Heath "ya. Why do you need a hotel?"

Hope "um I don't wana tell you over the cell because I am driving and I don't wana cry so do you wana meet me at a bar of get some dinner."

Heath "sure wana go to whisky river bar and grill."

Hope "ok I will see you there."

**Call over.**

Hope sang in her car to

**"Diamond Eyes (Boom-Lay Boom-Lay Boom)"**

_[INTRO-Speaking]_  
I am the shadow, and the smoke in your eyes,  
I am the ghost, that hides in the night

Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM! _[x4]_

_[VERSE]_  
Wait, wait a minute take a step back  
you gotta think twice before you react  
so stay, stay a little while  
Because a Promise not kept is the road to exile  
HEY! whats the circumstance  
you'll never be great without taking a chance so  
wait, you waited too long  
had your hands in your pocket  
when you shoulda been gone

_[CHORUS]_  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
One push is all you'll need  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
It's a philosophy  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
We watch with wounded eyes  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
So I hope you recognize

I'm on the front line  
Don't worry I'll be fine  
the story is just beginning  
I say goodbye to my weakness  
so long to the regret  
and now I see the world through diamond eyes

_[VERSE]_  
DAMN! damn it all down  
took one to the chest without even a sound so  
What! What are you worth?  
the things you love or the people you hurt  
HEY! it's like deja vu  
a suicidal maniac with nothing to lose  
so wait, it's the exception to the rule  
everyone of us is EXPENDABLE

_[CHORUS]_  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
One push is all you'll need  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
It's a philosophy  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
We watch with wounded eyes  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
So I hope you recognize

I'm on the front line  
don't worry I'll be fine  
the story is just beginning  
I say goodbye to my weakness  
so long to the regret  
and now I know that I'm alive  
I'm on the front line  
don't worry I'll be fine  
the story is just beginning  
I say goodbye to my weakness  
so long to the regret  
and now I see the world through diamond eyes

_[BRIDGE]_  
Every night of my life  
I watch angels fall from the sky  
Every time that the sun still sets  
I pray they don't take mine

I'm on the front line  
don't worry I'll be fine  
the story is just beginning  
I say goodbye to my weakness  
so long to regret

I'm on the front line  
don't worry I'll be fine  
the story is just beginning  
I say goodbye to my weakness  
so long to the regrets  
and now I know that I'm alive

I'm on the front line  
don't worry I'll be fine  
the story is just beginning  
I say goodbye to my weakness  
so long to the regret  
and now I see the world through diamond eyes  
_[REPEAT x2]_

Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
_[REPEAT x8]_

**At whisky river**

Hope soon arrived to whisky river heath was already there sitting in his Chevy pick-up. It was black with an old style Wight and black interior leather I may add.

Hope "sorry I am late I needed to get gas."

Heath "no problem. I understand. I just got hear."

Hope "goo you did not have to wait on me to long. By the way like your truck it's very nice."

Heath "thank you."

**FF to dinner**

Hope had whisky marinated ribs and heath had beer batter shrimp. Hope had a beer and so did heath.

Heath "so why are you in Tampa?"

Hope "I drove home to fix things with Justin."

Heath "so how are thing going between you and him."

Hope "he said he, he doesn't love me any more. And he won let me visit the kids any more I had to lie to my kids about why I am gone."

Heath "I am so sorry"

Hope "its cool I guess I might meet up with Tara if I can find a place to stay."

Heath "how about you stay with me."

Hope "do you mind."

Heath "no you know you are like my best girl friend."

Hope "thanks heath. You are so sweet."

Heath "no problem. So what are you and Tara going to do if you don't mind my asking."

Hope "I don't mind same as I always do when I am depressed. Drink till the ugliest dude at the bar is cute or un-till you are told to leve because the bar is closing then wake up with a bad feeling take 2 Advil's and drink a red Gatorade "

Heath "you still drink."

Hope "I quit for the kids but with out them I am mislabel. So I drink a lot now."

Heath "I am sorry. I hurd he's taking Kelly on a date to marrow."

Hope "Bartender the strong's whisky you got a double shot now. He's what."

Heath "you did not know"

Hope "no." drinks her shot with out breathing in after to soothe the burn even wade cant to that.

Heath "I am sorry hope in my opinion he's just in pain right now you know"

Hope "ya and I need to put her in some pain. I need to make sure my babies are ok and not about to be killed by the Kelly bitch. I gotta go." She left a 100.00 bill for the check and tip. And said "I will call you when I get close to your house."

Heath "ok please don't do any thing you will regret."

Hope "I know heath."

Heath "she is going to do something stupid I know." He thought out loud and he went out side.

**With hope **

Tara and me are sitting at the bar with RJ the kids were with her husband. I was having a bottle of whisky. Tara was drinking a gin-a-tonic on the rocks and RJ had a whisky.

RJ "so thing did not work out with Justin."

Hope "nope. And He's going out with Kelly."

Tara "that perky bitch is a home wrecking Whore."

Hope "I Know I cant even see the kids."

RJ "that sucks. In the words of Vince 'Life Sucks and then you Die.' Its so true with men."

Tara "I know"

Just then the song Toxic came on Tara and Hope began dancing to it. Soon the song ended Hope had way too much to drink and Tara drove her home to heaths House to be exact but who's counting. Heath took her to her room. It was about Midnight. Hope passed out on the bed. She was going to wake up with a killer head ach.

**Heaths POV**

Hope is going down a very bad path. I can't get over Justin dumping Hope. Hell I would take her. I think she is gold compared to Kelly. Kelly is a hooker. She will just use Justin. I am upset for hope. Maby because we have a three day weekend she will come to the Barbeque at my place on Saturday. I just wont tell her Justin will be there.

**Nexusdiva-I knows it was not as long as it could have been but the next chapter will be explosive. And here is a Bomb (spoiler.)**

**Justin and Kelly get in to a bad problem when Hope and Amy go after Kelly and Justin what will happen will hope becomes an drunk. Tell me what you think**


	19. Chapter 19

**Nexusdiva-Hi people. I hope you like my new chapter. Also I know the months are off but please I don't need to be told I suck at math but I am bacing this around the current events. Also please check out (a Dobermans Swagger) by Luneara Eclipse. Also (A chance to be with Rachel and One shot at Love) By Miss-RKO. Please check it out it is amazing. I could not find out Justin's mom's name so I own her I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I own Hope, Noah, Sammy, Faith, Mackenzie and Haylie and Luneara eclipse owns R.J and Corbin, Corsica, and her two dogs Tupac and B.I.G. The song's I use belong to there normal owners. Everyone else belongs to the WWE and TNA. P.S Vince please adopt me LOL And or Hulk Hogan. Also this chapter will have some mild to extreme language. This also may have some talk of threats and killing ppl if they don't get of hope's property. So with that let's begin.**

**The next morning**

Hope's POV

I woke up in Heaths House. I don't rember who brought me here. Nor how I got here. I am still in my shortly shorts and tube top so I guess I did not change. I wonder what happened after I had my Fifth double shot of whisky. I am not sure I may as well take a shower and change. Maby I can ask Heath. Hope got in to the shower she begun to sing

**"Shoot It Out"**

Shoot it, shoot it out 'cause they want it, want it now, now  
Shoot it, shoot it out 'cause they want it, want it now

Shoot it, shoot it out 'cause they want it, want it now, now  
Shoot it, shoot it out 'cause they want it, want it now

Shoot it, shoot it out 'cause they want a little more  
You can be rest assured  
You give them all you got and you give them a little more  
And never even know what for

They feed and they suck until you're unconscious  
It's never enough, they kill your subconscious

I'm ready to die

Will you kill what's left of me to stop the bleeding?  
Shoot it, shoot it out 'cause they want it, want it now, now  
Shoot it, shoot it out 'cause they want it, want it now, now  
Suffocate integrity till I'm not breathing  
Shoot it, shoot it out 'cause they want it, want it now, now  
Shoot it, shoot it out 'cause they want it, want it now

Feed them, fucking starve them, keep begging a little more  
Feed them, fucking starve them, keep begging a little more

Feed them, fucking starve them, keep begging a little more  
I'm not gonna be your whore  
Load it, cock it, pull it, refuse to be ignored  
I'm not gonna fight your war

All the distractions kill the compassion  
Suddenly fame has lost its attraction

I'm ready to die

Will you kill what's left of me to stop the bleeding?  
Shoot it, shoot it out 'cause they want it, want it now, now  
Shoot it, shoot it out 'cause they want it, want it now, now  
Suffocate integrity till I'm not breathing  
Shoot it, shoot it out 'cause they want it, want it now, now  
Shoot it, shoot it out 'cause they want it, want it now

Feeding the wolves, don't you know better?  
Feeding the wolves, the taste of blood is bitter

feeding the wolves, you're feeding the wolves  
feeding the wolves, don't you know better?  
Feeding the wolves, you're feeding the wolves  
Feeding the wolves, the taste of blood is bitter

Will you kill what's left of me to stop the bleeding?  
Shoot it, shoot it out 'cause they want it, want it now, now  
Shoot it, shoot it out 'cause they want it, want it now, now  
Suffocate integrity till I'm not breathing  
Shoot it, shoot it out 'cause they want it, want it now, now  
Shoot it, shoot it out 'cause they want it, want it now

Shoot it, shoot it out 'cause they want it, want it now, now  
Shoot it, shoot it out 'cause they want it, want it now!

So I dried my hair and put it in a ponytail. I wore some black denim skintight pants with a black silk halter-top. I did not put make up on. I tried to look normal. So I went to the living room to talk to Heath I hope he has some vodka or tequila. Hell I would drink a beer. I better let him know I am going out with RJ shopping and then she is going home and I will meet up with Tara to go to the bar. I wonder if Velvet will meet up with us.

**In the living room**

I walked in to see Heath eating a heath bar go figure. So I think I startle him maby.

Hope "good morning Heath" putting her hand on his shoulders like she was going to do Ice camps

Heath "good morning miss drunk. How was the club? By the way you scared the living shit out of me thx."

Hope "your welcome. To tell you the truth I cant rember."

Heath "can I ask you a very good question."

Hope "sure but first do you have beer or something."

Heath "ya top shelf in the fridge."

Hope "ok I got my beer so I can do almost any thing ask me anything." (crack) opens beer.

Heath "ok why do you drink I thought you stopped and got sober"

Hope "do you wana know the story"

Heath "ya."

Hope "ok I told you I started touring when I was 14 in a half with rock n' roll heavy metal bands. Well my mom kicked me out. I started drinking at 15. By time I was 20 going to OMEGA. I was an alcoholic. Matt and Jeff saved me from that. And I put the bottle down for 3 years and I was ok but now I am miserisable. So I drink I have no reason to be sober. I have no reason to live I figure maby in about 4 years I would be dead. And I know I should not drink but I do." Sipping her beer

Heath "wow you drank at 15 and are you saying you wana die."

Hope "I guess so. I know it's not healthy but Noah and faith will take care of the kids. I drink and its my sweet release." Taking a another sip of her beer

Heath "hope but people will miss you."

Hope "well they can come kiss my ass I only care about work Justin took the kids I have no reason to live heath."

Heath "yes you do."

Hope "no I don't let's just drop it ok."

Heath "ok"

Hope "by the way just to let you know I am going out with RJ shopping and then she is going home and I will meet up with Tara to go to the bar. I wonder if Velvet will meet up with us. Do you wana come"

Heath "sure you could use a good driver"

Hope "cool we are going to go to matt's sports bar. You ever been"

Heath "no you will I like it."

Hope "yes"

Heath "cool"

**FF to the bar**

Heath and me got there and Tara drove up on her bike I had a bad feeling in my stomach. But it could be because I did not eat but o well I will be ok. Tara got a beer and I got a gin-a-tonic to start then a whisky and heath got a beer. I just finished my 12th shot and I hurd a high-pitched voice say hi. It could have not been who I thought it was but low and freaking be hold it was.

Kelly-Kelly "hi hope how are you" said in a squeal.

Hope "Hi bitch what do you want."

Kelly "looks like some one is a little drunk"

Hope "sure as hell I am 13 shots of whisky."

Kelly "you better go home."

Hope "don't tell me what to do."

Kelly "ok but you will regret it" Justin walks up

Justin "hi hopes how are you doing."

Hope "what the hell do you want you mother fucker"

Justin "are you drunk"

Hope "sure as hell."

Kelly "do you have a date."

Hope "no but heath and Tara are with me."

Kelly "o so you are a lesbian."

Hope "no what's that suppost to mean."

Kelly "well heath ant interested in you and Tara could be your type."

Hope "shut up you whore." Slaps Kelly

Kelly "who you calling a whore."

Hope "you bitch." Pushes Kelly to her ass.

Hope drank 3 more shots and got heath and said we need to leave she had a slur since her 5th shot. So I think we can see what will happen in the future and heath was a bit drunk as well.

**Back at the house**

Hope walked in first bumping in to any and every thing heath was doing the same when, hope went to say goodnight and Heath kissed her passionately. Soon one thing led to another and well hope better be glad she took her birth control. Soon hope and heath were in his room. Making out then they began to have sex. Soon after she exploded and he loved it and she was so happy I guess you would say. Soon she was a sleep naked with heath he was naked as well.

**The next morning**

Hope waked up in heaths arms she felt a breeze on her back and thought what the hell did I do last night. I could have not slept with Heath could I have. No well maby I did I have no recollection one so ever. Soon heath woke up and they began to fear that maby they had "did it."

Hope "did we do what I think we did."

Heath "I don't rember."

Hope "maby we did."

Heath "maby um lets try to rember and maby we will get to the bottom of this"

Hope "ya lets get ready."

Heath "ya"

Hope and heath began to fear the worst. Heath and hope got dressed and ate breakfast. Heath had asked if she would come to the BBQ tomorrow night and hope said yes. Hope rember to take birth control thankfully. So they did not have to worry about a kid. But soon they were at home drinking beer snuggling to gather.

**Nexusdiva-I knows this could have been better but I started a rivalry with Kelly and hope. Did Justin leaving hope help her by bringing her to heath? Was he what she really needed in a man? Was she destiny to be with Heath? Read on to find out. I hope you like the next one better I will have more time to finish it and I had a bad case or writers block. And the only way to get out of that is to Wright crappy stuff till its over am I right.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Nexusdiva-Hi people. I hope you like my new chapter. I am bacing this around the current events. Also please check out (a Dobermans Swagger) by Luneara Eclipse. Also (A chance to be with Rachel and One shot at Love) By Miss-RKO. Please check it out it is amazing. I could not find out Justin's mom's name so I own her I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I own Hope, Noah, Sammy, Faith, Mackenzie and Haylie and Luneara eclipse owns R.J and Corbin, Corsica, and her two dogs Tupac and B.I.G. The song's I use belong to there normal owners. Everyone else belongs to the WWE and TNA. P.S Vince please adopt me LOL And or Hulk Hogan. Also this chapter will have some mild to extreme language. This also may have some talk of threats and killing ppl if they don't get of hope's property. So with that let's begin.**

**The Next morning: in Hopes POV**

It was the day after me and Heath did the dirty. We kind of like each other. I mean I always had feelings for him but I thought I loved Justin. I don't rember much but I rember fighting with Kelly no Smelly Kelly Ya that fits her much better. Heath is having a BBQ tonight He invited me. I have a week of being Amy "Angle" Hardy then I am hope for a while. I still have to dye my hair. I think I will do this in the afternoon. I don't like doing it before I go to bed. I hope if anyone from work shows up Heath will cover for me. Damn its 9:30 am I better get up eat do my hair and stuff. Heath interrupted my thoughts he knocked and I of course I said yes. He is letting me stay at his condo.

Heath "do you want anything from the store? I am going shopping for the BBQ."

Hope "if you wana wait 10 minutes I would like to come."

Heath "sure."

So Heath left I went to get dressed. While I was getting ready putting my black belly top with black leather shorts I was singing to

**"Grenade"**

Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh  
Take, take, take it all  
But you never give  
Should've known you was trouble  
From the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open  
Why were they open?

_[Bridge]_  
Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love  
Is all I ever asked  
Cause what you don't understand  
Is

_[Chorus]_  
I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

No, no, no, no

Black, black, black and blue  
Beat me 'til I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from  
Mad woman, bad woman  
That's just what you are  
Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car

_[Bridge]_  
Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes you did  
To give me all your love  
Is all I ever asked  
Cause what you don't understand  
Is

_[Chorus]_  
I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

If my body was on fire  
You would watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me, you're a liar  
Cause you never ever, ever did, baby

But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you  
Throw my hand on the blade for you  
I'd jump in front of a train for you  
You know I'd do anything for you

I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes I would die for you baby  
But you won't do the same  
No, you won't do the same  
Oh, you never do the same

No, you won't do the same  
You wouldn't do the same  
Ooh, you'd never do the same  
Oh, no, no, no

In my heart of hearts I know that's Justin's song. That's how I felt. I would die for him but he would not do the same. Well I better go tell Heath I am ready to go. I put my make up on I had black I shadow and pink lipstick.

**Down in the living room: Heaths POV**

Damn Hope looks hot. I wonder if she will be my date tonight at the BBQ. Maby she will be my girlfriend. No that's to soon between what happened with Justin and besides he is my buddy I cant do that to him yet. Well he did cost up the championship's well maby I can. I was interrupted by hope asking me if I am ready. I said yes and we left for Wal-Mart.

Guess I may still have feelings for her. I mean I know I always have but maby she's the one. Maby her leaving Justin or Justin leaving her was meant to be. I just think she should sober up. I hope Justin will let her see the kids. Maby she can work something out. I need to tell the gang about her drinking problem maby we can do an intervention. Soon we arrived hope grabbed a cart she signed a few autographs so did I then we went shopping.

Hope "ok lets look at the list.

My list:

. Beer

. Vodka

. Whisky

. Wine

. Tequila"

Heath "damn you drink a lot"

Hope "yep."

Heath "my list

. ribs

. Hamburger meat

. Soda

. Chips

That's about it. Did we get every thing?"

Hope "ya and I have to dye my hair when we get back what if someone see's me from work what do I do. I mean I don't wana lie but know one is suppost to know about Amy."

Heath "if you want we could say it's a date like thing."

Hope "so you are saying you wana be like boyfriend and girlfriend maby."

Heath "ya but not with Amy maby me and you can give it a try."

Hope "sure. I would like that."

Heath "maby you could move in with me. You know I could help you out and don't you get tired of Jeff and Matt on the road maby you could bunk with me. And I could just protect you a little bit more"

Hope "ya Jeff is a pain in my ass a lot with the help me pack and help with my hair dye."

Heath "then it's settled. You will move in my condo."

Hope "cool"

**Heath's POV**

We just got in the truck. I put the stuff in the back of the truck. We drove to are house. Damn it feels so good to say that. I hope that Hope will feel at home with me. It will take time to get her adjusted to Florida. Soon we arrived at home. Hope went in and drank a shot of vodka and went and dyed her hair. I started to BBQ the ribs. I washed the table off out side.

**Hope's POV**

I just finished dying my hair I had it look like Tara has it. Solid black with red in it, I wrapped my hair up in a towel and got in to my site case. I wore a black corset top with a leather belt and denim jeans but shorts. I dried my hair and I straitened it. I did my make up it was red eye shadow with red lipstick. I went and put some bracelets on and a necklace on. I went down the hall to help Heath, but he had everything taken care of. So I sat next to him we cuddled. Then people started to come so we left the door open for them.

So after every body showed up we had, John Morison, the nexus (Justin Wade David Tarver Skip) Melina, Chris Jericho, edge and christin. We soon ate I was starved when out of know where Chris asked if Heath and me were dating we said yes.

Wade " I have to ask. How did you score a hot babe like Amy?"

Heath "um my Hot Babe, and I just became friends with her. Got to know her." Turns and gives hope a French kiss soon wade pulled us apart and said

Wade "ok-ok I get the picture now will you stop playing tonsil hockey with Amy maby you would listen when I say just because you are happy and in love don't mean you have to show it not all of us at this table are dating or married to some one."

Amy "ok we here you. I will do dishes any one want a drink I can do margaritas we have beer wine whisky tequila vodka."

Heath "will you do me a favor."

Amy "yes anything"

Heath "will you do that thing you did earlier"

Amy "what"

Heath "you know mix a margarita in my mouth."

Amy "ok what flavor."

Heath "Cherry."

Amy "ok anyone want a drink"

Wade "beer."

Justin "vodka."

Amy "shot or the Amy challenge."

Justin "what's the Amy challenge"

Amy "I give you 10 shots and you have to finish then in 3 minutes I normally do it with whisky. "

Justin "what do I get it if I finish the challenge."

Amy "50 bucks."

Justin "ok I will take the Amy challenge with whisky."

David "2 shots of tequila"

Tarver "beer"

Edge and christen and JoMo and Melina passed and every one else skipped they did not feel like getting drunk. So I went to the kitchen and brought the stuff for margaritas and 4 beers tequila and Justin's 10 shot challenge. I went back out side Justin finished in 3 minutes and won the 50 bucks he was crying I think from the burn. And then Heath Wanted his treat so began to mix a margarita in his mouth by straddling him I had the mix in my mouth he had the vodka and I mixed in his mouth. He was a very happy man. We all began talking and such.

Wade " how long have you been dating Amy Heath?"

Heath "not to long."

Amy "ya but we took it slow."

Heath "ya I like it that way"

Finally after everyone left. I went and took a shower. I changed in to a pair of hip hugging black panties and a long black t it was Heath's Nexus-t. Heath came and cuddled with hope, soon she was passed out with hope in his arms he just turned the light off and went to sleep as well. They had to work for the next week, so they slept pretty well.

**The next morning: Heath's POV**

I just woke up with a wonderful woman in my arms and I loved her to death. I hope her wrist is better. I better start getting ready. I took a shower and I wore some old blue jeans with a black t-shirt. Hope got ready and wore black lace top with gray shorts and black-wedged heels. I loaded are bag's in the car and we drove to the airport. We got on the plain. Hope slept most of the way she can sleep on plains and in car rides I have to be sleepy to do that she is very talented. After a 3-hour flight we got off the plane and went to the hotel we met the rest of nexus there. The guys were like what is she doing here.

Wade "um your suppost to leave the chick at home."

Heath "backs off."

Wade "fine its not like she is sleeping in the same room as you or suite as us."

Heath "ya she is."

Wade "aww man she will ruin the time we are at the hotel."

Heath "shut up she's my little angle."

**FF to the show: Hopes POV**

I had a match with Jeff and Matt and I had a diva match. I accompanied the boys to the ring and it was them verses DX.

**The Hardy Boys V. DX**

**For the Unified WWE tag team championship**

Hunter did the pedigree on Matt, he kicked out at 2. Then he tagged Jeff in and hunter tagged in Shawn, and just as we thought it was over Jeff did the twist of hate then hit the Swanton bomb he got the 3 count to win the tag team gold for the Hardy Boys

We went back stage Heath greeted me and help me get dress for my match. I wore black cargos with a red top. I had my studded red belt and Jeff did my paint as normal.

**Amy 'Angle' Hardy V. Maryse**

**For the Unified WWE Divas and Women's title**

Maryse started the match with a few close lines. I came back with the defense I punched he nose and jaw she went down and I gave her the kiss of death DDT (French kiss DDT) I got the 3 count and the ref handed me the belt and I got my right hand raised. I walked back stage heath hugged me and kissed me and said I am so proud of you I am glad you won. I said thank you.

I went and took a shower and changed in to a pair of low-rise skinny jeans with a pink lacy top. But I knew something was going to happen and sure as hell if it did not happen.

I went to leve my dressing room and out of know where Kelly-Kelly attacked me. She just attacked me like there was no tomorrow. Jeff finally saved me from her with Matt by his side pulling her off me my jaw was bleeding. Jeff and Matt got me to a medic they went and got Heath. I had to go home because of possible concusion.

"Damn bitch hates me because I took away her title shot so what I am coming back next week because I am not forfeiting this title." I said to heath

"I know babe. But I will see you in a few days tho. I wana be with you but I cant I have to work UN fortunely. But take the pain killers they gave you." Heath said trying to calm me down

"I will at least I can drink right."

"Um about that you can't drink." Heath said in fear.

"ok but I wana beer so fucken bad and I cant even cuddle with my He' man " I sad very sad

"I know babe it will be ok tho." He said as we walked to the car I had to go to the airport.

Soon I was at the terminal waiting for the plain. Then I boarded the plain and waved good-bye to Texas. I got home and slept for a few days then it was time for heath to come home later that night.

**Heath POV**

It was a sunny day in Tampa, Florida. I was on my way home. I didn't want to do anything but spend my days off with my girlfriend. Thinking about her brought a smirk to my face. She was the chick playing the side stage at my one-man band's rock show. It was cheesy, but that's how we both liked it.

I was sure she knew it was time for me to be coming home, but i didn't call her to pick me up from the airport. I had gotten an earlier flight. I wanted to surprise her since i had to work all week whale she was home alone. I made my way to the front door of my condo. It was quiet, but I knew she was there. I walked further inside to see her lying on her stomach, flipping through a magazine with her ear buds in. She was listening to one of the lone country songs she liked.

"I'm thankful for the weekend, but two days in heaven just ain't gonna do. Yes, it's gonna take forever darling' boy I just got started loving' you." She sang abruptly.

I smiled knowing what song she was listening to and because she changed the lyric from girl to boy. I stared at her petite frame, clad in only plain red hip hugging panties and my red and white baseball tee, before I decided to make my presence known. I wanted a reaction out of her, so I fell on top of her, careful not to hurt her.

He laughed as she screamed from underneath him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." I said as I sat up off of her and pulled her with my so she was in my lap.

"Asshole." She said as she laughed and smacked me playfully on the arm. "You scared the hell outta me."

I just smiled at her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't supposed to be here until later." She said with a slightly confused face.

"Hi Hope. It's nice to see you. I've missed you so much." He replied sarcastically.

She narrowed her greenish-bluish-grayish eyes at me and then kissed me squarely on the lips. I smiled then, against her lips, which made her smile, but she kept pecking me.

"I missed you too, He-Man." She said in between kisses.

"That's what I like to hear." I said before I kissed her again.

"You gonna tell me why you're here so early or not?" She changed the subject as she ran her fingers through my red hair.

"I missed you and I wanted to see my baby so bad." I said into her ear.

"Well, aren't you the sweetest boyfriend ever. I missed you so much " She said sassily before kissing me again.

And I was sweet, caring, loving, hilarious, and just plain ole crazy in the most amazing way, but I actually gave a damn about her. When I saw her broken, I picked up the pieces. I was her best friend above all else. "I had to make it up to you." i said as she smiled at me and got up from my lap.

"It's your job babe. I understand." She said over her shoulder as she headed to the kitchen. I got up to follow her. She was beautiful to me and just about every other guy that saw her. As he saw her new tattoo on her lower butt cheek of a shooting star.

"See something you like?" She asked as she caught him staring at her.

I smirked at her before I walked towards her, taking her drink out of her hand and wrapping my arm around her waist and hoisting her off the floor. She laughed as I carried her all the way to the bedroom. I was going to show her just how much I had missed her and how happy I was that we were together.

Nexusdiva-I know the end was a though off. But she stopped drinking for now at least.

**Every thing is going perfectly or is it. Are thing to perfect? Does Kelly know the secret? If so will she tell any one? If so who? You will wait to find out. **

**Please tell me what you think. I hope it was good. I tried to do a different ending. I think you will like it a lot. Especially in the near future.**


	21. Chapter 21

**CH. 21**

**Nexusdiva- so sorry everyone for the late update. It's the holiday season. I do apologize. Please forgive me. I will be starting classes in January some time. So I may not update every day. I wanted to tell you guys now. Also this is the _LAST Chapter of WWE Heartache._ I will have part three up soon. I have the title in my brain, I will tell you the name at the end of the story. I do hope you all like this addition a lot. I hope its better than the past few chapters. I want to say thank you to Luneara Eclipse, Miss-RKO, and a few others for reading and reviewing. With out them I would not have some of the best friends in the entire world. Please read Luneara Eclipse's (A Dobermans Swagger.) this is a very good story. Also Miss-RKO's (One chance at love, also A chance to be with Rachael.) These are very good story's. I hope you guys will read them. They are very interesting. Also if you want to see pictures of Haylie and Mackenzie look at my profile. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know I say that a lot but I just want be liked by everyone, I want to do my best on every thing I do. I also want to send a shout out to all are troop's in the country and over seas I want to say thank you for protecting us, you let us sleep in comfort that we are safe. So thank you to all are men and women in the service.**

**Disclaimer-I only own Hope (Amy 'Angle' Hardy), Noah, Faith, Sammy, and Haylie and Mackenzie. Luneara Eclipse owns RJ, Corbin And Corsica. Everyone else belongs to WWE or TNA. PS Vince Please adopt me and or Hulk Hogan Lol. This chapter may have cursing mild to extreme, it may have threats of bring killed. It may have death. It may also have adult situations. What ever my brain can come up with.**

**Preview-Things are perfect for Hope and Heath. Or are they to perfect. Does Kelly know the secret? If so will she tell anyone? If so who? Is Justin regretting what he did to hope? Is Heath in love with Hope? Will anyone ever guess the secret? If so who? Will Hope sober up? What will come of the whole double life with Hope and Amy? Will Justin want hope back? If he does will she leave Heath for Justin? If she does will her heart get broken again? Will Kelly ever leave hope and or Amy alone? When something happens to the twins will it drive Hope to insanity? Will she be ok? Will the twins be ok? You will have to read to find out the answers to these questions.**

**The next morning: Heaths POV|Thoughts**

It has been three days since I came home to my wonderful girlfriend, but deep at the pit of my stomach. I had a feeling that I had never experienced too much of in my life. A feeling that something was going to ruin this time, a feeling that maby something would happen to either me or Hope, or possibly are job's, I can't understand this feeling. Its and eerie feeling, maby I should talk to Hope about it. Well I don't want to worry her. Besides I am sure its nothing. I guess I better get up and eat breakfast. Maby Hope wants to go eat if she has not eaten all ready. Wow it's all ready 10:00 am.

I quickly got out of bed and walked over to Hope's room. In one way I did not want to wake a beautiful sleeping angle like Hope but she did want to get up earlier. I walked in to her room quietly and I peered at the petite figure in the bed, she was sleeping like an angle. She was wearing a pair of neon pink hip hugging panties with black hearts on them and one of my shirts. I loved that about her she always made my shirts smell so cute like strawberries. She was sleeping on the far side of the bed so I climbed in bed with her I put my arm on her side and her skin was warm it felt so smooth. I gently rubbed her side. She woke up after a few minutes I know she is not a morning person. She turned to me and looked like a kid leaving Disney world the look of why did you wake me. She groggily said,

"I don't rember going to sleep next to a sexy beast like you. And I am not talking about Chris Jericho." Hope said with a smile on her face

"I don't rember being such a lucky man." I said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Hope said in question

"I mean I have such a good job, I have a nice condo, and on top of all that I have the best girlfriend in the world. Some men are not as lucky as me. I am sure thankful for you. You know just how to make me happy." I said looking at her face with her natural hair color it went back to a nice brown color instead of black with red in it.

"Ya I am lucky as well. I have a boyfriend who is amazing. I have the best job in the world. I could not ask for anymore. If I did I would be greedy." She said so happily.

"I know babe. You look like you have not sleep in day's what's wrong." I said with concern in my voice. I gave her a look of concern

"Ok babe you may say I am crazy but, I have a eerie feeling in my stomach. I am scared something will happen." She said with a bit of fear in her voice. She was holding it back but some fear slipped in to her voice.

"Babe don't worry, I am sure its nothing." I said trying to sooth her. I rubbed her side as I told her. I did not want her to worry about anything.

"But Heath I know it's crazy and I am sure its nothing but I am panicked. I can't help but worry." She said

"Tell you what. How about I make us some breakfast and we can watch so cartoon's. I know you love cartoon's and I will make breakfast." I said trying to take her mind off the subject.

"What will you make?" she said as a smile came to her face you could tell she was perking up just a bit.

"How about I make some Bacon, Pancakes chocolate chip, egg's and some toast." I said with a cheer in my voice

"Ok that sounds very good. And could I have a glass of chocolate milk?" she said you could tell she had perked up a lot.

"Yes of course you can. I will get started on breakfast. How about you find some cartoon's of something you wana watch?" I suggested

"Sure. Is their any Curtin cartoon you wana watch?" she asked me

"Anything that you wana watch. That's what we are watching." I said as I started to get up and leave.

"Wait come back for a minute." She said I thought maby she wanted the remote or something

"Yes babe." I said

She pulled my arm for me to sit net to her on the bed. I sat down next to her. She began kissing me. I kissed back. Before I knew what happened she was sitting on my lap. She was on top of me. She passionately kissing me and I loved every minute of it. I knew what she wanted. But I wanted to make her beg just a little bit. "Heath Please dont make me beg." Hope said. I don't want to make her beg but it was fun seeing her beg. Little did I know she was going to tempt me and make me beg. Soon her hand was rubbing my stomach and her finger was under my waistband I moaned. Soon her hand was in my pants. I wanted to die with excitement. Before I knew what happened I was thrusting in to her after a few minutes she exploited then I did. I rolled on to the side of he bed I whispered in to her ear "I love you." And then after a few minutes of getting are energy back up and of hope peaking my lips. I got up and put my clothes back on. I went on to the kitchen and began to make breakfast

**Hope's POV**

I still had that eerie feeling in my stomach. I am probly am just staving. Heath is more thank likely right its nothing. I am sure of that. I trust his opinion. I am starving. I can't wait for my chocolate chip pancakes. I hope he don't burn the bacon like last time. Maby this week Amy will kick Kelly's Ass to the curb. I thought to myself whal I was flipping though the channels on the TV. I stopped on an old cartoon called the roadrunner. I rember watching this cartoon with the kids when they were small little kids. I hope Heath likes the roadrunner cartoon, and if he doesn't then o well. Heath saying, "Look what I got for my baby girl" interrupted my thoughts.

"Thank-you Heath. Do you like the roadrunner cartoon?" I asked

"Ya I love roadrunner. I used to watch him every Saturday morning." He said with a smile on his lips.

"Good that's my second favorite cartoon." I said as I took a bite of my pancakes

"Whats your first?" he asked

"Scooby Doo" I awncer his question

"I love Scooby he's so funny. I have not seen him in so long. I thought they stopped playing him along time ago." He said

We began to eat and watch TV. He finished eating before me we watched cartoon's till it was 12 O'clock noon. Heath said, "I will go and do dishes." I said, "Ok do you want me to help you?" he told me "No." so I just sat back and watched more cartoons. I still had that eerie feeling in my stomach; I do not like this feeling at all. I think that maby I should check on the kids but I know Justin wont awncer my calls. Especially after what I did to Kelly, But in all rights she is so mean to anyone and everyone. She is just a bitch. I need to put her in her place once and for all. I was thinking to my self when I got a call. I awncer the phone and I almost died with who was on the other side on the cell phone.

**My cell phone call**

"Hello" I said

"Hi Hope I need to talk to you. It's very important" Justin said

"Ok well it better be. I am in the middle of something important. So talk," I said with a snap in my tone

"Ok, Um I know you are going to get mad but please promise me you won't yell." Justin said I since fear in his voice

"I promise. Maby" I said starting to get angered

"Well, I took the kid's to school. I came back with Mackenzie and Haylie, I went out to the barn to feed the horses and well some how the twins got out of the carrier and in to kicker's stall and they startled kicker and he attacked the babies. Now the babies are in the Hospital and they need blood. None of us have the same blood type and we think you may have the same type of blood. They need surgery. Please I need you to come to the hospital." He said I could tell he was holding back tears.

"Ok. Um where are they. I am not in the state it will take me a little bit of time to get there." I said wiping tears from my eyes.

"Carmon County Hospital." He said I could tell he was about to break

"Ok I will get ready and come as fast as I can." I said as I hung up.

I was crying. I do not know what to do. What do I go and do. Do I try to keep my cool? I am not sure. Do I bring heath? I don't know. By this time I was poring tears like a Water house. I decided I better go tell Heath.

**In the kitchen: Hope's POV**

I came running in to the kitchen. I made a B-Line to Heath. He saw me and turned and we went in to an embrace. I was crying so hard. He knew something was wrong. He did not know what. He rubbed the base of my back. And just said "its ok. It's ok." Over and over again finally as I started to stop crying.

"H-H-Heath, I got a-a call from, J-J-Justin." I said trying not to cry.

"What is he harassing you? I will kill him for you if he is." He said trying to be a tuff man

"N-No h-he had some b-b-bad news." I said starting to cry again.

"What it could not be that bad I am sure." He said

"H-he told me that he took the kid's to school. He came back with Mackenzie and Haylie, he went out to the barn to feed the horses and well some how the twins got out of the carrier and in to kicker's stall and they startled kicker and he attacked the babies. Now the babies are in the Hospital and they need blood. None of them have the same blood type and they think I may have the same type of blood. They need surgery." I said poring tears again

"Baby I am so sorry. Is they're any thing I can do to help you?" he asked me.

"Yes you can come with me." I said looking at him

" Of-course I will come." He said looking at me and using his thumb to wipe the tears from my face

"Thank-you. I love you. But what do we do if they ask why you came with me." I said in question

"Do you trust Justin enough to tell him the secret? Is so we will tell him the truth. If you don't then we will tell in a lie." He said with a loving voice

"Yes I think I do but if I lose my cool, promise me you will help me calm down." I said I know I my lose my cool

"I will do. Don't you have to call Tara because you have girls night at the bar?" heath asked in question.

"Ya I will text her. I better get ready." I said walking to my room

I decided to text Tara it's much easier. Plus it's easier for her to. I hunted my cell down my room as a mess well part of it was.

**My text to Tara**

"Hay Tara, I got to cancel girls night something came up. I have to leave the state. I should be back in a few days."-Hope

I did not get a reply so I assumed she was asleep. So I packed a bag. I went and jumped in the shower. I did not even turn the radio on to sing to. I just don't feel like having fun when I am worried like this. I took a quick shower. I got out and put on a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top. I wore some uggs with that outfit. I put my hair in a bun. I did not have time to dry it and style it. So I just got my bag and went to get heath I bought tickets on my I-phone for the train it will take an hour compared to a 2-hour drive and a 4-hour flight. So I am hoping that maby some how it was just a nightmare.

**In Heaths POV**

We are going to get a lot of 'jack' to get Hope out of this depression. I think she has a problem. Maby the boy's and me should do an intervention, Maby to help her out just enough to make it click. Like to make her relies wow this is bad for me. I should not drink like I am. I saw her walk down the hallway I could see the pain in her eye's. She try's to hide it but I can see straight through this act. The acts of I have no pain I am invincible. I have see hope have this look so many times. I grabbed my duffle bag and I grabbed hers from her and we went out to my truck. We drove off to the train station and we left.

**Once we arrived at Carmon: Hope's POV**

I ran in to the hospital Heath followed slowly but he followed. I got in the elevator. I went up to the 10th floor. I know this floor all to well. Chris stayed here for a while this is the ICU level for real bad cases. To think my babies are in here kill's me inside. I just hope that they will get much better real fast. How bad could it be? I am sure it's not so bad. I think Justin was over reacting. I am sure he can act like a diva the way he overreacts. I walked down the hall and say Matt and Jeff with Justin. For the first time in my life I saw Matt cry. I even saw Jeff shed a tear or two. I knew this could not be good at all.

"Jeff Matt I got here as fast as I could. How are my babies?" I said with a hint of fear

"Hope not so well"-Matt

"What he means is, they don't know any new information on the twins."-Jeff

Just then Heath walked up. I think he sinced the problem. He looked like her ran here but I did leave him in the dust I am worried about my babies. So he understands. He was behind me I was crying I turned around and had my face buried in his chest. I knew this was not good. He wrapped his arms around me and was trying to be calm.

"Shhh-Shhh Hope it's ok. Come on you have to stop crying"-Heath

"Come on hope. Stop crying you will be ok and so will the twins."-Matt and Jeff said in unison

After about 3 hours, the nurse came out to speak with us. The twins had just come out of surgery. I knew this could not be good.

"Mr. And Mrs. Gabriel."-Nurse

"Um Miss Knight not Mrs. Gabriel" hope

"O I am so sorry." Nurse

"How are our kids?" Justin

"Ok pleases sit down." Nurse

We all sat down I sat by heath and held his hand. Justin tried to sit by me but I hit him and told him to move. We all got prepared for the worse.

"Well Mackenzie took most of the beating. Haylie is not much better. Mackenzie has a broken rib cage compared to Haylie who has only 3 broken ribs. Mackenzie has a concusion. Haylie does not. As you can see Mackenzie had the lower hand. As of a result of this during the surgery Mackenzie's organs began to shut down. This could be a result of her body being so little and not being able to take surgery the other reason cold be because when her rib broke punctured her lung and stomach. These are repairable but we believe she will not make it. I am so sorry. But if we take her of the breathing tube we think she may last 5 minutes maby on the long side a day or two at the most. I will leave you to think. I will have more information on miss Haylie later. Once again I am so sorry." Nurse walks away.

"Heath I may lose my baby girl." I said crying hysterically.

"No you wont. She has Chris looking down on her." Heath

"I know but I can help it" Hope

"I know. How about you and me go eat dinner. We and bring the boys if you want." Heath suggested

"Ok I would like that. They can come I guess." I said

We soon left for dinner. We took separate cars but yet Justin still begged to ride with us. I still wonder what made me like him when we first started dating. I think I was high on painkillers. More thank likely I think. Ok that's what I say because I may have just been stupid.

**In the car: Justin's POV**

We were in the car. On are on are way to panda express. Some how I think hope eats that because she thinks she wont get fat. Because it has no MSG. We were in the car and I forgot how good a singer she was we were lissing to some rock station. She began to sing

**"SING"**

**Sing it out**  
**Boy, you got to see what tomorrow brings**  
**Sing it out**  
**Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs**  
**For every time that they want to count you out**  
**Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth**

**Sing it for the boys**  
**Sing it for the girls**  
**Every time that you lose it sing it for the world**  
**Sing it from the heart**  
**Sing it till you're nuts**  
**Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts**  
**Sing it for the deaf**  
**Sing it for the blind**  
**Sing about everyone that you left behind**  
**Sing it for the world**  
**Sing it for the world**

**Sing it out, boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means**  
**Sing it out, girl before they gonna kill what tomorrow brings**  
**You've got to make a choice**  
**If the music drowns you out**  
**And raise your voice**  
**Every single time they try and shut your mouth**

**Sing it for the boys**  
**Sing it for the girls**  
**Every time that you lose it sing it for the world**  
**Sing it from the heart**  
**Sing it till you're nuts**  
**Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts**  
**Sing it for the deaf**  
**Sing it for the blind**  
**Sing about everyone that you left behind**  
**Sing it for the world**  
**Sing it for the world**

**Cleaned up, corporation progress**  
**Dying in the process**  
**Children that can talk about it,**  
**living on the railways**  
**People moving sideways**  
**Sell it till your last days**  
**Buy yourself a motivation**  
**Generation Nothing,**  
**Nothing but a dead scene**  
**Product of white dream**  
**I am not the singer that you wanted**  
**But a dancer**  
**I refuse to answer**  
**Talk about the passer**  
**Ruling for the ones who want to get away**

**Keep running!**

**Sing it for the boys**  
**Sing it for the girls**  
**Every time that you lose it sing it for the world**  
**Sing it from the heart**  
**Sing it till you're nuts**  
**Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts**  
**Sing it for the deaf**  
**Sing it for the blind**  
**Sing about everyone that you left behind**  
**Sing it for the world**  
**Sing it for the world**

**We've got to see what tomorrow brings**  
**Sing it for the world**  
**Sing it for the world**  
**Girl you got to be what tomorrow needs**  
**Sing it for the world**  
**Sing it for the world**

"I forgot how good a singer u were." Justin

"Thank you Justin." Hope

"Your welcome it's true." Justin

"Dude please back off. She is not in the mood to hear your voice. I know she don't wana be mean but she is nervous." Heath said

"How do you know? I was dating her, thus I know more about her." Justin

Heath just walked off. They soon ate. After hope was just spacey. To spacey for hope she got startled when Justin taped her shoulder. She jumped like a cat you just pored water on her. She was just out of her self. And Justin was trying to make her feel better but she was just down right bitchy to him. I wonder why?

"Hope I did not mean to startle you. I am sorry. I have got to go. I need to do a video foe raw do you wana come with." Justin

"Is Heath going?" Hope

"Ya" Justin

"Ok let me get my purse." Hope

"ok are you riding with Heath or me?" Justin

"Heath." Hope said with a snap

"Ok see u at the studio." Justin said as he went to kiss her cheek she slapped him.

**Justin's POV**

She walked out to the truck Heath had rented from the airport. She got in and she was fuming mad. Poor Heath he has to deal with the attitude. I wonder why she is clinging to Heath? Maby they are just getting along well. I don't really know. I don't think I wana know if there is any thing going on between them. What happens under the sheets stays under the sheets. I don't wana know. But I thought Heath was dating Amy? I dont know and don't wana know.

**In Heaths truck: Heath's POV**

Hope was so upset. I did not want to press my luck with her. I know how she gets. I hope Justin has not figured anything out yet. She demeaned that we listen to a rock station. So I let her get her way. I did not want to make her mad. She was singing to a song called second chance by shinedown

**"Second Chance"**

**My eyes are open wide**  
**And by the way, I made it**  
**Through the day**  
**I watched the world outside**  
**By the way, I'm leaving out**  
**Today**

**I just saw Hailey's comet**  
**Shooting**  
**Said why you always running**  
**In place?**  
**Even the man in the**  
**Moon disappeared**  
**Somewhere in the**  
**Stratosphere**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**Tell my mother,**  
**Tell my father**  
**I've done the best I can**  
**To make them realize**  
**This is my life**  
**I hope they understand**  
**I'm not angry, I'm just saying...**  
**Sometimes goodbye**  
**Is a second chance**

**Please don't cry**  
**One tear for me**  
**I'm not afraid of**  
**What I have to say**  
**This is my one and**  
**Only voice**  
**So listen close, it's**  
**Only for today**

**I just saw Hailey's comet**  
**Shooting**  
**Said why you always running**  
**In place?**  
**Even the man in the**  
**Moon disappeared**  
**Somewhere in the**  
**Stratosphere**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**Tell my mother,**  
**Tell my father**  
**I've done the best I can**  
**To make them realize**  
**This is my life**  
**I hope they understand**  
**I'm not angry, I'm just saying...**  
**Sometimes goodbye**  
**Is a second chance**

**Here's my chance**  
**This is my chance**

**Tell my mother,**  
**Tell my father**  
**I've done the best I can**  
**To make them realize**  
**This is my life**  
**I hope they understand**  
**I'm not angry, I'm just saying...**  
**Sometimes goodbye**  
**is a second chance**

**Sometimes goodbye**  
**is a second chance _[x2]_**

"Were hear babe." Heath said trying to not poke the bear with a stick

"Ok. I got to do a promo" hope

"I will walk you to the promo room and we have a nexus promo." heath

"Ya I know. I have to do a Amy one to." hope

**In the Amy promo**

Hope met up with matt and Jeff and Jeff did the paint and mat got her a bandanna for her hair because it was still brown not dyed. He got her a black and Wight bandanna to match her top. Her face was black and wight to match she had the belt on her shoulder.

**Promo-**

Hi WWE-Universe, you all know who I am Amy "Angle" Hardy your WWE Divas Champion. And I wanted to say the Gm told me because I won my title last week I don't have to come peat this week so I guess all the ivas that want a match with me will have to wait. See you later universe.

**End of promo**

**Hope's POV**

I was heading over to the nexus locker room to see Heath. I thought only heath and me were in the locker room. Little did I know I should have taken my paint off in Matt's locker room? I was washing my face when some of the other guys were walking in we did not here them.

"Hope please don't worry know one will know." Heath said trying to reassure me.

"I know but you never know." I said

"I know you are just worried but I promise know one will know about Amy." Heath

Just as I walked out of the bathroom with a towel on my face with face paint on it David scared the shit out of me.

"Well-well-well Amy looks like your face washed off and so did your lie." David

"Um.. I can explain." I said as I panicked

"Hope calm down. I am just messing with you. Don't worry" David said as he chuckled

"Thx you scared the living shit out of me. Have you ever hurd of knocking." I said as I hit his arm

"Your welcome" David

"Promise you wont tells. Please you can't tell anyone." I pleaded

"I wont and neither will skip or tarver" David said

"I wont to tell you the truth, I though you and Amy had a lot of things in common" skip

"Me to. The way you acted around the kids and us." tarver

"I just hope that Kelly and Justin and wade don't find out." Heath said

Kelly walk's in and said, "You were living a lie. Just tell everyone." She had a smirk on hr face and I wanted to die. Or at least ring her neck. I thing everyone did. I was frozen in one place trying not to die. She knew what else does she know. Will she tell?

"Ok Kelly what do I have to do to make sure you won't tell." Hope

"I want your title. You give me your title I leave you alone. " Kelly

"Ok fine I will give you a title shot." Hope

"Tomorrow" Kelly

"But I need to be with my kids." Hope

"Aww I am sorry I did not know. Well in that case I will tell your secret" Kelly

"Fine I will give you a shot tomorrow." hope

Kelly walks out of her room and purposely added a shake to her walk. Heath looked like omg. I slapped his arm and said "What are you looking at?" he looked away I was not mad he's a man it goes with his jeans. He can help it. So I said "lets go boys get the pain of a promo over so I am closer to getting my match tomorrow over with" I said with defeat in my voice. Heath knew and said "babe please don't worry. It wont be so bad." He kissed me and I got a bit of relief. And we left for the nexus promo.

**The nexus promo: Hopes POV**

We got to the promo room I had to where a nexus shirt so I slipped it over my tank. I was so grossed out I still did not like it because it was wade's t-shirt. I am not mad at him for what he did but I was never happy being in nexus. I still can't believe I had to join nexus. My thoughts were interrupted by wade saying, "come on"

**IN the promo**

Wade we need to do something about the hardies. -Justin

I know they took are titles. –Heath

I know now calm down maby we can use Hope against Amy -Wade

NO! Hell no. I will not she could kill me. Come on you have seen her she can cause internal pain. – I said as I walked out.

**Promo over**

"You did so good babe." Heath told me as he kissed me

"Thx" I said as I peaked his lips thankfully know one saw us

We left for the hospital and I was scared all I could think was what if Kelly tells. What would Justin do? What would wade do? What would I do but I can't think about the negative, hell how can I not. I am scared for my babies and my career. I might turn the tables on her. Maby I should tell the world. I can't help but worry. I did not want to lose my title but I guess I need to save my secret from the truth. Heath interrupted my thoughts; Heath, Justin and me were going back to the hospital. I was nervous.

**FF to the hospital: Justin's POV|Thoughts**

I wonder if Heath and Hope are dating? I have noticed the way they look at each other. she constantly clings to his side. But he and Amy were dating or so I thought. O well if they are hope will come crawling back to me I am sure. Well I know either way I am happy if she is happy. Well not really but I need to act it for the kids. I think that maby she will be happy soon enough. Hope interrupted my thoughts.

"Justin can we talk for a minute alone?" she asked me.

"Sure." I said

We walked out in to the hallway and I could since her body was tense. But maby she was just nervous. I hope that's all I hope she doesn't think it's my fault for what happened to the kids but I guess in one way it was.

"Justin I wanted to say sorry for how I acted a few months ago." She said with a bit of sorrow in her voice

"It's ok hope. I total understand." I said holding her hand

"Thank you" she said with a sigh of relief

"I have a question. Why did you say you were always closer thank I will ever know?" I said in question

"Justin I want to tell you but I just cant well not right now at least." She said looking away

"It seams like your lying"

"It's complicated Justin ok I can't tell you now and I am not lying" hope said as she stormed off to heath.

She walked to heath and grabbed her purse and went to tell the nurse that she was leaving and if there were any changes to tell Justin. So soon her and heath left I knew I pushed a raw nerve with her and I guess I wait I know I should have not poked the bear.

**In the car**

Hope was singing to the song broken by Seether Heath was blown away at how good she sang every note and every word. It was perfectly right.

**"Broken"**

**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh**  
**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**  
**I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well**  
**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open**  
**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**  
**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**  
**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

**The worst is over now and we can breathe again**  
**I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away**  
**There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight**  
**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

**_[x2]_**  
**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open**  
**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**  
**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**  
**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

They soon arrived at the hotel they were staying at she grabbed her bag and went inside.

She got the key and flu to the room like leave me alone. So she went to take a shower but heath tried to talk her down but it did not work. It made it worse so he left her alone she took her shower and was singing to

**"The Crow And The Butterfly"**

**I painted your room at**  
**Midnight, so I'd know**  
**Yesterday was over**  
**I put all your books**  
**On the top shelf,**  
**Even the one with**  
**The four leaf clover**  
**Man, I'm getting older**  
**I took all your pictures**  
**Off the wall and wrapped**  
**Them in a news paper blanket**  
**I haven't slept in what seems**  
**Like a century, and now I can**  
**Barely breathe**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**Just like a crow chasing the butterfly**  
**dandelions lost in the summer sky**  
**When you and I were getting**  
**High as outer space, I never**  
**Thought you'd slip away**  
**I guess I was just a little too late**

**You're words still serenade me,**  
**Your lullabies won't let me sleep**  
**I've never heard such a haunting**  
**Melody. Oh, it's killing me**  
**You know I can barely breathe**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**Just like a crow chasing the butterfly**  
**dandelions lost in the summer sky**  
**When you and I were getting**  
**High as outer space, I never**  
**Thought you'd slip away**  
**I guess I was just a little too late**

**Just like a crow chasing the butterfly**  
**dandelions lost in the summer sky**  
**When you and I were getting**  
**High as outer space, I never**  
**Thought you'd slip away -**

**Like a crow chasing the Butterfly**  
**dandelions lost in the summer sky**  
**When you and I were getting**  
**High as outer space, I never**  
**Thought you'd slip away**  
**I guess I was just a little too late**

**Just a little too late**

Hope got out of the shower. She was calm now. She felt sorry I snapped at Heath and was mean but I can't believe what Justin said to me tho. So she got dressed. She wore some black and red boy cut panties with Heaths black and red Amy angle shirt. She walked in to the room to find Heath on the laptop. He was looking at his twitter facebook and myspace just talking to fans. So it was the normal for him. She got in to bed she had snuggled up to heath and cuddled his mar and said,

"I am sorry I was bitchy earlier, " she said with sorrow in her voice

"Its ok babe. I know you're under a lot of stress right now, with the kids and with Kelly. I know babe don't worry." Heath said

"Thank you for forgiving me babe." Hope said

"How about we go to bed we have to compete tomorrow." Heath suggested

"Ok." She said

"I ill turn the lights off." He said getting up.

Heath turned the lights off. And put the laptop away and set the alarm for 8:00 am. He and hope were going to eat breakfast and luckily their show was only 20 minutes from the hospital. So they were close. So he got in to bed and wrapped his arm around her. He kissed he forehead and said "I love you babe." She whispered "I love you more." She pecked him a few times. She loved having heath with her. She felt safe. But she did still have feeling for Justin but she did not know what feelings. Were they love, hate, pain, or hope that he will come back? She soon fell asleep in heaths arms.

**FF to the show the next night: Hopes POV**

I was getting dressed for the show witch was as Amy but I was going to turn the tables on Kelly. I have a trick up my hot topic sleeve. I was going to do something that might better my career of worsen it; Heath knows what I have been planning. I was having Jeff bring a big bucket of water to the ring and Matt was bringing a towel. I knew this could make me or break me. I had simple paint on. It was black and pink to match my gear. I was whering a pair of black cargos with a pink top that said angel on the breasts. So I went to go to the ring. Jeff and Matt were with me in the gorilla pit waiting for my song to play. I changed it to We R Who We R by Kesha. So I hurd my song I had the belt and was ready.

**"We R Who We R"**

**Hot and dangerous**  
**If you're one of us, then roll with us**  
**'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love**  
**And we've got our hot-pants on and up**  
**And yes of course we does, we running this town just like a club**  
**And no, you don't wanna mess with us**  
**Got Jesus on my necklace**

**I've got that glitter on my eyes**  
**Stockings ripped all up the side**  
**Looking sick and sexyfied**  
**So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard**  
**Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours**  
**we're tearing' it apart part-part pa-pa-part**  
**You know we're superstars, we are who we are!**  
**We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb**  
**Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb**  
**We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young**  
**You know we're superstars, we are who we are!**

**DJ turn it up**  
**It's about damn time to live it up**  
**I'm so sick of being so serious**  
**It's making my brain delirious!**  
**I'm just talking' truth**

**I'm telling you 'bout the shit we do**  
**we're selling' our clothes, sleepin' in cars**  
**Dressing' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)**

It stopped on the chorus as I got in to the ring and I asked for a mic. I was handed a mic by Jeff who went a got me one. And I had the belt on my shoulder. I never had been so nervous in my life. So I began to explain my self.

"Hi WWE-Universe. Um… I am not sure how to put this but I am going to give it my best shot, so please bear with me. Ok I have not been total honest with you. I need to show you something very important." I took the bucket of water and stuck my head and hands in it I washed the paint off. I held my hand out for the towel and had my head down the whole time Jeff removed the bandanna I was whering I rubbed my face dry and looked in the camera and got the mic and said "Everyone I am truly Hope Knight. I am not Amy 'Angle' Hardy. Amy was a lie just to get me out from the radar. I was going through a ruff spot in my life with someone and I wanted to comeback but I needed a different identity. I am sorry if I let u down. But tonight I did promise Kelly a title shot to night so Kelly please come down hear and I will give u a shot at my title."

Kelly came to the ring and looked like a pig about to get slaughtered like please don't kill me. She said "Ok right now" I gave her the come on we got a ref and matt and Jeff waited ringside with my belt. I was not about to let her win. So I was ready and full of energy.

**Kelly-Kelly Vs. Hope Knight (Amy 'Angle' Hardy) for the Unified WWE Divas Championship**

We locked up in the middle of the ring. I told her she is not getting my title. She slapped me and I got mad matt distracted the ref as I punched Kelly's nose off. I stopped when Jeff gave a singled he was turning around. She was holding her nose. I kicked her knee. She went down I did the twist of Hate but she still got out. I don't know how but she did. She is tougher than I thought. She did the K2 on me but I kicked out I gave her the Kiss of death DDT and she kicked out. So I resorted to the twist of hate yet again then I did the dead man DDT and the Swanton Bomb she was out cold I got the three count. I won my title the right way. She did put up a good fight but not as good as me. Jeff and mat picked me up and was like you won. I got on the turnbuckle and gave the rock sine and left.

**In the nexus locker room**

Justin was in shock it ha been 5 minutes and Kelly was still out. Plus the shock of Amy may have had something to do with it and wade was stunned. Heath was smiling from ear to ear. And David and the other knew yesterday so the shock was gone with them. But Justin was like jaw on the floor and cloaking on a fly. Wade's face was plaster in shock.

Just then hope walked in to the locker room and heath ran and picked her up and spun her around and they kissed. David was like ya cool. And heath was so proud of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist. And she was Seeing Eye to eye with the sexy red head.

"I am so happy you won. You kicked Kelly's ass. I am so proud of you, you told the world your secret." He said with a smile on his face

"I know she tried to beat me but I would not lose the title." Hope said

"We have to go celebrate tonight. You know what I mean." Heath said with a wink

"Ya we will." Hope said with a kiss on his lips

Just then Justin did the unthinkable. He pulled hope off of heath and she fell to the cold hard concert floors of the locker room. She hit her head. Justin and heath got in to it. Justin was mad. He punched heath. Heath fought back he was fighting for hope's honor. Soon Justin left mad as could be. Heath ran to hope and the guys were around her trying to keep the fight away from her. Heath rushed over and started asking her questions. She was crying from pain.

"Who am I?" heath asked

"Your Heath" she said

"Ok I think she is ok but she has a knot on the back of her head the size on a golf ball." Heath exclaimed.

He picked her up and took her to the medic. He carried her. The paramedic checked her out. And gave heath the report.

Paramedic "she looks ok. She may have a little trouble rembering things for a few days. But this is normal. She should try not to get stressed. And if the knot does not go down writhen 3 days then take her to the doctors office but that's about all."

"But for the most part she is ok" the worried boyfriend asked

"Yes" paramedic

So heath got the painkillers and carried hope back to the locker room. The boys were worried about her. So he went in the room and put hope on the couch. He told the guys what the medic said "She may have a little trouble rembering things for a few days. But this is normal. She should try not to get stressed. And if the knot does not go down writhen 3 days then take her to the doctors office but that's about all."

David "what got in to Justin?"

"Maby he has feelings for her still." Wade

"Maby but he is nuts be went berserk" the fiery red head said

"You should get her back to the hotel we have no more shows this week. So maby she can recover. I think she needs some sleep" wade suggested

"Ya I am taken her back she could use some sleep. Maby she could sleep off the headache" Heath said

"We will help with her bags." Wade said

"Thank-you." Heath said

Heath picked up hope and carried her to the truck she fell asleep on the walk to the truck. The painkillers are talking affect. She slept the whole ride. Heath was lissing to her rock and roll station and began to sing to Lips of an angle by hinder.

**"Lips Of An Angel"**

**Honey why you calling me so late?**  
**It's kinda hard to talk right now.**  
**Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?**  
**I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud**

**Well, my girl's in the next room**  
**Sometimes I wish she was you**  
**I guess we never really moved on**  
**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**  
**It sounds so sweet**  
**Coming from the lips of an angel**  
**Hearing those words it makes me weak**

**And I never wanna say goodbye**  
**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**  
**With the lips of an angel**

**It's funny that you're calling me tonight**  
**And, yes, I've dreamt of you too**  
**And does he know you're talking to me**  
**Will it start a fight**  
**No I don't think she has a clue**

**Well my girl's in the next room**  
**Sometimes I wish she was you**  
**I guess we never really moved on**  
**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**  
**It sounds so sweet**  
**Coming from the lips of an angel**  
**Hearing those words it makes me weak**

**And I never wanna say goodbye**  
**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**  
**With the lips of an angel**

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**  
**It sounds so sweet**  
**Coming from the lips of an angel**  
**Hearing those words it makes me weak**

**And I never wanna say goodbye**  
**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**  
**With the lips of an angel**

**And I never wanna say goodbye**  
**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**  
**With the lips of an angel**

**Honey why you calling me so late?**

They soon arrived at the hotel he woke hope after they do to the room she took a shower and heath brought the bags in. soon she was out and dressed. She wore red panties and heaths nexus t-shirt. She fell asleep on his shoulder. She was out like a light.

**Heaths POV**

How could Justin do such a thing, to the mother of his children nonetheless? I am going to need to talk to him. I don't see how he did that. He must have no heart. I don't know what I would do with out her. I think I might die. Well its getting late I better go to bed.

So heath went to bed. He wrapped his arms around hope. He whispered, "I love you I could not live with out you," In to her ear. He soon fell asleep. He was out and so was she. she was tired and was sleeping off a headache.

**Nexusdiva- how was it? I hope it was good. I will be putting part 3 up soon. I think you all will like it. The name to part 3 will be called _WWE Trials._ I want to thank Luneara Eclipse for the name. She has helped me so much. I thank you Luneara. I hope you will keep reading**.

Hope Muse "Justin is a Bitch he could have knocked the since outta me."

Nexusdiva "I know it will work out I promise. You hurd the doctor no stress."

Hope muse "fine"

Heath muse, "come back to bed please I cant sleep with out you"

Nexusdiva my muses run wild some times hears your preview

**Preview- hope and Heath are happy. Kelly did not win the title. Justin is crazy, why? Will Mackenzie be ok? Will heath have to stand up for hope when Justin is around to stop the pain of another accident. You will have to read to find out.**

**Nexusdiva-Please gives me song requests I will try to use them please tll me in the review box or in an email thank you.**


End file.
